False Idols
by AivieEnchanted
Summary: While working as an archaeologist with her father's company in Egypt, Danica Graham gets swept up in the chaos of World War II and Ronald Speirs. Speirs/OFC.
1. Introduction

**A/N: ****So despite the fact that I have almost none of this written I have decided to post it anyway. Why? Honestly I have no idea, but I am. **

**Title: **False Idols**  
More In-depth-yet-still-short Summary: **While working as an archaeologist with her father's company in Egypt, Danica Graham gets swept up in the chaos of World War II and Ronald Speirs. Its gunna be a kind of an _Indiana Jones _meets _Band of Brothers _meets Serena-the-Muse's-Idea-with-a-dash-of-historical-accuracy-thrown-in-the-good-measure fic.  
**Love Interest:** Speirs obviously…..even though I think he gets far too much (though well written) love on this site.

**Disclaimer:** **So, here's the deal, I mean no disrespect to anyone whatsoever and this is based on the miniseries. I own nothing. And please keep in mind that there are going to be made up "facts" in this story because I am most certainly not an expert on Egyptology or anything really and while I'll do my best to stay as accurate as possible, I am also going to more than likely have to mess around with history to make some things work. This is fiction after all.**

* * *

**August, 1927  
the Harbor of Sidi Barrani  
Sidi Barrani, Egypt**

"Come along Danica." The seven year old brunette in question was firmly attached to the railing of the boat and shook her head.

"No." Her parents shared a look before Henrietta, the reluctant child's mother, motioned for her husband, Rodger, to handle the situation.

"Nicky," Rodger knelt down, giving his daughter a smile, "What's wrong?"

"I want to go back to New York."

"But we've just arrived in Sidi Barrani."

"I don't care. I want to go home."

"I thought that you _wanted_ to live in a place that had camels."

"I changed my mind." Danica replied grumpily.

"Nicky—"Rodger sighed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"I have an idea." Danica interrupted before he could continue. "You and mommy can stay here with the camels and I'll go back to New York. We can visit each other at Christmas. It's a compromise."

"While I'm thrilled that you understand the concept of compromise, that isn't going to happen." Danica frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because you're seven and can't take care of yourself." Rodger stood back up and took his daughter firmly by the hand. "Now let's go." Danica had no choice but to follow.

"Well when I'm a big girl I'm leaving you with the camels and going back to New York."

"When you're an adult you'll be free to make that decision."

"You won't be able to tell me what to do anymore either."

"No, we certainly won't."

"And I'm going to never come back here-not even if you beg." Adding a moody 'humph' to the end of her sentence, Danica crossed her arms over her chest and clamped her mouth tightly shut. Her parents shared another look.

"Just remember dear," Henrietta leaned over to mumble in her husband's ear, "It was your decision to move here."

**August, 1934  
Sidi Barrani, Egypt**

Since Sidi Barrani was really just a pit stop for those on their way further into Egypt, there wasn't much in the way of formal schooling. As far as the Bedouin's were concerned, education was passed from the older generation to the younger. This was the view that the Graham parents took when it came to their daughter's education, though it also came with a definite Western edge. While most of the men employed by Rodger Graham were native Egyptians, there were a few of his colleagues from New York who would stay for long stretches of time. These were the men who, along with her Oxford-educated tutor Professor Derrick Wheeler, would shape Danica's mind for the rest of her life. And they couldn't find a more willing student than the ever-curious fourteen year old.

"Just one more story Professor Wheeler." Danica begged as she followed him out of his tent. Professor Wheeler had met Rodger Graham while attending a conference on the importance of artifact preservation at the University of New York and had jumped at the chance to spend his summers in Egypt with his colleague.

"I have to get back to work on the dig Danica." Wheeler said even as the fourteen year old scrambled down after him into the pit they were currently working on.

"Mr. Klein says that you aren't going to find anything here anyway so I'm sure you can spare another five minutes." Wheeler scowled.

"Jan Klein knows as much about Egypt as I do about botany." Danica frowned.

"But you don't know anything about Botany." Wheeler sent her a look.

"Exactly."

"Oh." She shoved her hands into her pockets as she watched Wheeler kneel down to speak with one of the Bedouin workers who had apparently found something.

"Come here Danica." Wheeler ordered, motioning her forward. Danica moved forward to kneel down next to him and he placed a shard of pottery in her hand. "Do you see this?"

"Yes."

"This is something, is it not?"

"Well…" Danica scrunched up her face, "It's just a broken piece of pottery." Wheeler shook his head.

"Look closer." Rolling her eyes, Danica nonetheless did as he requested and took a closer look at the shard in her grasp. After a second she realized what she had missed-a faded hieroglyph.

"Oh wow." Danica breathed, her eyes lighting up. "Is that a cobra?" She asked; Wheeler nodded.

"Indeed it is. Which is what in translation?"

"Goddess or queen." Danica answered, earning a satisfactory nod from the professor.

"Maybe next time you'll take what Mr. Klein says with a grain of salt, hmm?" Wheeler clapped the Bedouin's shoulder before standing and moving to the other side of the pit. Danica followed.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Who?" Wheeler asked distractedly as he looked over the papers he'd brought with him from his tent.

"Mr. Klein."

"No," Wheeler admitted, "I don't."

"Why not?" He shot her a disapproving look.

"It's rude to pry Danica."

"Sorry Professor." She mumbled abashedly.

"But I'll tell you all the same. Do you remember when Mr. Hendricks taught you about World War I?" Danica nodded. "Did he ever tell you that I fought in the war?" Her mouth dropped and Wheeler chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. Well I did and it was a horrible experience, one I'd like desperately to forget."

"Where did you fight?"

"All over Europe." Wheeler replied. "Or at least that's what it felt like, but mostly France until I was captured."

"Oh." Danica bit at her lower lip. "But what does that have to do with Mr. Klein?"

"He fought alongside the Germans." Wheeler replied, sending Danica a small smile. "And while it's rather immature of me, I'm afraid that I am unable to separate Klein from my German captors. He's very similar to them you see." Danica nodded as though she understood, but she didn't. Suddenly wanting to diffuse the awkward feeling in the air, Danica allowed a mischievous smile to spread over her face.

"So does that mean that I don't have to listen to his lectures on math anymore?" Wheeler chuckled as he reached over to mess up her hair.

"No it does not." He sent her an indulgent smile. It was no secret that the two were fond of each other, but such relationships were common between a tutor and his pupil. "Silly girl." Danica's grin only widened. "If I tell you one more story will you go and bother your father instead of me?" She nodded. "Very well. What do you know about Sekhmet?"

"The Goddess of War?" Wheeler nodded. "Not much beyond the fact that she's a woman with a lion for a head and that she's one of the oldest deities."

"Well besides being the goddess of war, Sekhmet is also associated with disease and plagues, as well as the adverse side of healers and physicians. While she would avert disease for those in her favor, it was told that she would unleash plagues against those who angered her. At the beginning of the fifth dynasty—"Wheeler glanced at Danica expectantly. "And who began the fifth dynasty?"

"Userkef?" Danica replied hesitantly.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She thought for a moment.

"Telling you."

"Very good. Anyway, Pharaoh Userkef had a dream in which Sekhmet came to him and told him of a great army which was coming to destroy his people. When Userkef asked her how this destruction could be avoided, the goddess replied that he was to make a staff of gold with her likeness at the top, complete with eyes made of rubies, and then point the staff at the invading army. They would instantly be struck down with a disease so fierce that no one would be left standing. Userkef did as she told as soon as he awoke. Just in time too since the Nubians attacked shortly thereafter. " When Wheeler didn't continue, Danica frowned.

"And…?

"And what?"

"Did the staff work? Did it make the Nubian army succumb to disease?"

"It's just a story Danica and like nearly all Egyptian stories, full of myth and magic. And while beautiful, it is still just a story, though there are several writings that hint to the existence of the Staff of Sekhmet."

"Do you believe that the Staff exists?" Wheeler shrugged.

"It's hard to say. Egypt is quite vast and without more concrete evidence, such as directions to where it is, it would be hard to prove the Staff exists."

"I bet it's beautiful."

"_All_ Egyptian artifacts are beautiful." Wheeler reminded her. Danica giggled.

"You would say that."

"I would and I do. Now go find your father." She nodded and began to walk towards the ladder, only to remember the pottery shard that was still clasped in her hand. Danica turned back to Wheeler.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Give it here." Danica retraced her steps and placed the shard in his outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh! I just remembered, mother wants to know if you're coming for dinner tonight." "It's meatloaf night." Wheeler chuckled.

"How your mother manages to get beef out here I'll never know." Danica shrugged.

"It's a mystery to us all."

"That's just how she likes it, I'm sure. I wouldn't miss your mother's meatloaf for the world." Danica smiled.

"I'll tell her you're coming then."

"Please do. Now go. Shoo." He waved her away and this time Danica completed the journey out of the sandpit. Her father's tent was located at the other end of the dig site, but it took her only a few minutes to walk. Her camel, Azhaar, was tied up out front with her father's camel, Diana. Diana was Henrietta's mother and therefore Rodger's mother-in-law and Danica's grandmother. She had been furious when Rodger had decided to move to Egypt, dragging his wife and child along, and made no effort to hide her opinions. Since his camel was ill-tempered, Rodger thought the name apt.

"Good afternoon Azhaar." Danica stroked the muzzle of her camel lovingly, placing a kiss to the same area when the female camel snorted. Another snort came from behind her and Danica turned to find Diana staring at her expectantly. "And good afternoon to you as well Diana." She pat the "ill-tempered' camel's neck carefully. When she didn't spit, Danica was incredibly grateful.

"She got it all out of her system when I stepped out earlier." Rodger Graham grumbled as he came out of his tent. He shot his camel a glare. "Pack mule."

"Maybe if you didn't call her things like that she'd like you more." Danica suggested. Rodger snorted.

"Doubtful. How was your lesson with Professor Wheeler?"

"Insightful as usual. He ended it with a story about the Staff of Sekhmet."

"Filling your head with nonsense again is he?" A voice said from inside the tent. Danica glanced past her father and saw Jan Klein reclining on the sofa within the tent.

"Hello Mr. Klein, and it isn't nonsense, it's a myth." Klein got to his feet to join the two at the tent opening.

"I wasn't aware there was a difference." He smiled. "But math will soon replace those illusory images flashing through your head. We're working on Geometry today." Danica groaned; Klein frowned. "Nice to see that you're excited."

"It's hard to get excited about math." Danica quipped. Rodger sent her a disapproving glare.

"Danica."

"Sorry." She grumbled before saying the same to Klein, who shrugged.

"I'm well aware that not everyone loves math, but I promise that I'll do my best to make it interesting."

"If anyone could make math interesting, it'd be you Jan." Rodger clapped the man on his back before turning back to Danica. "I have to go back to town for a little while. Will you be alright here with Mr. Klein and the others?" Danica nodded.

"Of course."

"Good. Alright you nasty beast, ready to work again?" Rodger barely jumped out of the way in time when Diana spit. Rodger scowled. "I need to get a horse." Klein placed his hand on Danica's lower back and she glanced up at him.

"Let's leave your father alone with his transport, shall we?" Danica nodded, a small smile on her face. Despite Wheeler's reservations about the German, she did like Klein. Granted, it _did_ help that Jan Klein resembled Rudolph Valentino only with blonde hair. Klein caught her furtive glance and gave her a smile; Danica quickly averted her gaze as her cheeks flushed. "Is the heat getting to you, Miss Graham?" She shook her head.

"No."

"I should think not, since you have grown up in it." Danica nodded. It was true. With her tan skin and dark hair, she looked more like a Bedouin than an American. "When was the last time you were in New York?"

"Two years ago." She replied. "And it was a short visit, only a week. My grandfather had passed."

"Ah, yes, right." By now they'd reached his tent and Klein held aside the tent flap for her to pass.

"Thank you." He nodded and motioned for her to take her usual seat at the side of his desk. Danica did so, grabbing her work pad from the drawer he'd assigned her.

"So Geometry." She couldn't stop a grimace from coming over her face and it wasn't lost on Klein. "Did you know, Danica, that the Egyptians used Geometry?"

"Did they?"

"Mmhmm. Look at the pyramids of Giza. " Klein laughed at the blank look that came over Danica's face. "Alright, perhaps it's best we start at the beginning. Geometry is the branch of mathematics that is concerned with the properties and relationships of points, lines, angles, curves, surfaces and solids."

"What does that have to do with the pyramids of Giza?"

"The pyramids," Klein grabbed a picture of said pyramids that was hanging on the wall of his tent and placed it before her, "Are almost perfect, physical, geometric shapes." Klein leaned forward. "If you remember nothing else I teach you Danica, remember this: all of life is a pyramid. No matter how many sides it has, all sides share a common vortex. Such is your life. There are many changes, many people and many places, but they will all have one thing in common-you."

* * *

**A/N:**** Thus completes the introduction. I do not know when the next chapter, aka chapter one, will be up, but I'll try not to make it too long of a wait. There is no guarantee of this because I've suddenly become **_**way**_** into the idea of writing a Sid Phillips Pacific fic and I have no idea where that particular obsession came from so I'm a wee bit distracted. Also I am still adjusting to living once again in Florida and all that goes with a recent move. Anywho, hope someone's interested and thanks for reading; I look forward to reading any and all reviews…unless they're mean reviews 'cause no one **_**likes **_**reading mean reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey wow I'm updating fairly quickly. Guess my muse and time were both with me. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and mean no disrespect to anyone. I'm being as historically accurate as is possible in keeping with my plot line.**

* * *

**Fort Capuzzo  
Libya  
September, 1940**

Rodger Graham had not fought in World War I. He'd been in school at the time and thus exempt, but he'd had friends and relatives who had fought and then come home to share their stories. This was as close to actual war as Rodger had ever expected to me, but fate apparently had a different plan. And that plan included a jail cell in the town of Fort Capuzzo. When he'd entered the city in search of Jan Klein it had been under the control of the British, but the Italians had won it back and that had been when his captivity had begun.

"You look a little worse for the wear my friend." Rodger's head snapped up to find Klein leaning against the doorframe of his prison cell. "Though I would suppose that prison has that effect." Klein sauntered into the cell. "I wouldn't know since I've never been in prison of course."

"When did you arrive?" Rodger asked, bewildered by his friend's sudden appearance.

"Oh, the same time as you."

"Then why didn't you meet me as planned?"

"I sent someone to meet you." Klein replied; Rodger frowned, his confusion growing.

"What do you—" The dots suddenly connected in Rodger's head and his frown turned to a glare. "You're the one who had me arrested?" Klein nodded.

"I did indeed."

"But why?"

"I have my reasons." Klein replied cryptically. "But enough talk about me, how is your dig in Sidi Barrani going?" Rodger narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Any sign of the Staff of Sekhmet?" Rodger snorted.

"That's a myth and the only artifacts we've been finding at that dig site have been of Bedouin tribes. You know that." Klein knelt down before the chained man.

"The Füehrer believes that the Staff is very real and that it is somewhere in your dig site." Rodger blinked in surprise.

"The Füehrer?" He repeated. "You're working with Hitler?" Klein got to his feet.

"Not with," He corrected, "For."

"With, for, the point remains the same. How can you work for that invader who calls himself a leader?" Klein shot Rodger a warning glare.

"Be careful what you say. I wouldn't want to have to kill you." Sensing that he was stepping into dangerous territory, Rodger decided to change tactics.

"I'm an archaeologist, Jan, nothing more, nothing less. I pose no threat to the Füehrer or anyone else."

"Be that as it may, I believe that you're more useful to me here than you are in Sidi Barrani."

"How do you figure?" Klein paused at the door, turning to look at him.

"Well with you in my prison, I have leverage with your daughter in gaining her help to find whatever the Fuehrer wants." Rodger's eyes widened in horror.

"You leave Danica out of this."

"No one will be left out of this war, least of all Danica. You've kept me so well informed of her progress as an archaeologist that I believe she'll prove most beneficial."

"She's just a girl, Jan."

"She's twenty years old, Rodger, she is very much a woman. And if you want her to remain as beautiful as she is in the pictures you've sent me, you'll be a passive prisoner and do as you're told." It was a vaguely disguised threat and it certainly wasn't lost on Rodger; he nodded. "Good," Klein smiled, "I'm glad we understand each other. I shall give Henrietta and Danica your regards. Auf wiedersehen my old friend."

**Outskirts of the Dig Site  
Ten Miles Outside of Sidi Barrani **

Danica shielded her eyes from the blinding afternoon sun, bringing her other hand up to rest on her hip. Her eyes scanned the horizon and while she could see nothing out of the ordinary, she still felt like there was something lurking.

"There's a bad feeling in the air Wasi." She commented. The Bedouin next to her nodded as his dark eyes scanned the horizon along with hers. Danica lowered her hand to glance at him. "Any new rumors from your family to report?" Wasi shook his head.

"No." Danica sighed.

"Alright, let's head back to camp." Wasi nodded, following after the twenty year old as she climbed down from the sand dune. The air was full of rumors lately and had been for several years, but as of late the rumors had taken on a more impending nature. The Italians had entered the country in the beginning of June, bringing the war that was growing in Europe onto Egyptian soil. By all accounts the Italians showed no signs of stopping their invasion. Sidi Barrani would undoubtedly be a stop along the fascist's way and Danica was wondering just what they would have in store for her family and their friends.

"Have you heard from your father?" Wasi asked as they mounted their horses. Danica turned her horse towards the dig site, hiding the worried look that crossed her face.

"No." She replied after a minute. "Not since August." Rodger Graham had gone to meet up with a friend of his-a friend whose name he had not shared-weeks ago and had yet to either send word or return. His absence was nagging on Danica's mind constantly and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take without doing something. Her tone made it clear that she didn't want to talk so the trip back was a quiet one, but the chaotic noise of the dig site overtook them soon enough. Leaving the horses with Wasi, Danica headed towards her tent, pulling off the scarf that adorned her head as she did so.

"Ah," Derrick Wheeler greeted with a large grin as she walked into the tent, "There you are. I was beginning to wonder if the desert had swallowed you up."

"Not yet." Danica sighed as she shook her hair free of sand.

"How was your scouting mission?"

"Dull and unproductive." She replied. "I can't see anything—"

"Like what?" Derrick interrupted. "Like the Italian army bearing down on us, pistols blazing?" His lips were curled up into a smile, but Danica scowled at him.

"That isn't funny."

"I'm sorry," Derrick apologized, putting his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Danica continued to glower, but wrapped her own arms around his neck, "But you've been so serious lately that you have me worried."

"I don't mean to make you worry." She stretched her neck up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well I'll forgive you—this time." Derrick wriggled his eyebrows playfully before pressing their lips together once again. The line between tutor and pupil had blurred into romance two years ago, on the eve of Danica's 18th birthday, and it hadn't taken long for the pair to become intimate. As far as the Graham parents were concerned, the relationship was one of only intense friendship and both Danica and Derrick agreed that this was for the best. "I missed you." Derrick murmured against her lips.

"And I you." Danica admitted in a breathless sigh. "When did you get back in Sidi Barrani?"

"Three days ago." She pulled away abruptly to give him an annoyed look.

"And you're just now coming to see me?"

"I had to check on your mother first." Danica completely detached herself from Derrick's hold and moved over to the table to rifle aimlessly through the papers there.

"How is she?" She asked, her voice feigning disinterest.

"She misses you." Derrick replied, his eyes narrowed in concern as he watched his lover. "She wants to know when you'll be heading back into town."

"When I need to order supplies."

"Dani—" Danica whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't you dare lecture me on this again Derrick." Derrick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She wants to see you Danica. You need to go to her."

"I don't have time." Danica snapped.

"Yes you do."

"She can come see me. _She's_ the one who has all the free time."

"Danica, you know she can't travel easily anymore. Why are you being so stubborn about this? It happened almost a year ago." When Danica's shoulders sagged, Derrick knew he'd gotten to her. He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back up against him.

"She was the one who cut off communication." Danica muttered dejectedly. "_I_ tried to reason with her. The woman's unreasonable."

"Well now you're the one who's being unreasonable." Derrick pointed out as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "She's your mother and she isn't well. You need to end this feud." Danica leaned her head back.

"Will you come with me if I go?" Derrick shook his head.

"No." Danica pouted.

"Why not?" Derrick stepped away from her.

"Because this is something that needs to be settled between the two of you. I'd only be in your way." A seductive smile came over Danica's face as she moved over to Derrick so that she could run a finger down his chest.

"But you're _never_ in my way." Derrick chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"It won't work." Another pout came over Danica's face. "And you're wasting that pout on me as well, but since I have you so conveniently within reaching distance…" He wrapped his arms around her again. "Have you thought anymore about my proposal?" Danica stepped away quickly, trying to still the panic that suddenly filled her.

"Honestly things have been so busy here at the dig site that I, well, I haven't really thought about it at all." Derrick frowned.

"You can come up with a better lie than that Danica Graham." She shot him a hurt look.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. I spoke with Muhammad when I first arrived and he said that there hasn't been any change since I left."

"Did you hear anything about my father?" Derrick sighed.

"No, but I heard plenty about the Italians. They're definitely heading this way." Danica snapped her head up in alarm and Derrick nodded. "We have cause to be worried."

"What are we going to do if they arrive?"

"When, not if."

"Fine, _when_ they arrive." Derrick shrugged.

"Talk with them, I suppose. I don't remember the Italians being unreasonable people." He shot her a dark look. "Unlike others." Danica scowled.

"Don't rush me Derrick."

"Rush you?" He exclaimed with a bitter laugh. "I asked you two months ago!"

"Yes and things have been just a little tense around here. What with the Italian army approaching and my father missing!" There was a tense silence in the tent as the two stared at each other. Finally, minutes later, it was Derrick who broke.

"I _love_ you Danica and I want to be your husband. Is that really so bad?" Danica shook her head.

"No, it isn't." Derrick took a step closer to her.

"Then why won't you say yes?" _Because_, Danica mused inwardly, _I'm not in love with you._

"Can you give me until my father returns?" Danica asked instead of answering his question. Another sigh escaped Derrick's lips, but he nodded.

"Yes, but I want an answer the moment he does." Danica nodded.

"Of course." She sent him a smile. "Thank you Derrick. For being so understanding." He reached across the space that was between them to grab her hand and pull her to him.

"I've always had a weakness for you." He admitted, his fingers picking up the shard of pottery that was resting against her skin. "Do you remember when I gave this to you?" He asked, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile.

"How could I forget? It was my 16th birthday party and a girl never forgets her 16th birthday." Derrick chuckled, letting the shard drop.

"You were so surprised when I gave it to you."

"Well I thought it was going to be a in museum somewhere!"

"It's just a broken piece of pottery with a cobra on it. What would a museum do with it?" Danica frowned.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not." Derrick sent her a look.

"You know what I mean." He glanced at the silver of a tent opening and sighed.

"What?"

"If you're going to make it back to Sidi Barrani before nightfall, you need to leave now." Danica pouted.

"Can't I just stay the night?" Derrick shook his head.

"No. You are going to speak with your mother tonight if it kills me." Danica sighed.

"Fine. I'll go, I'll go."

"Good." He smacked her ass as she started to walk away and chuckled when she sent him an annoyed look. "Have a safe ride back and I love you." Danica blew him a kiss before letting the tent flap fall shut.

**Sidi Barrani**

He hadn't been to Sidi Barrani in years, not since Danica had concluded her math studies, but as Jan Klein expected nothing had really changed. It was still a stark little town in the middle of nowhere. Still as he watched Danica ride up on her horse, Klein couldn't help but believe that the scenery had changed for the better. He let the curtain drop back over the window and turned to face Henrietta Graham, who sat motionless at the small table in the middle of the kitchen motionless.

"I do wish you'd relax Henrietta. We're old friends, aren't we?"

"Old friends don't imprison one another." Henrietta snapped.

"It's for Rodger's own safety." The only response he got from Henrietta that time was a snort and he sighed. "Very well, continue to be hostile. You aren't the one I'm here to speak with anyway." Both turned their heads towards the door as they heard the front door shut and Danica's footfalls as she approached the kitchen.

"Mr. Klein?" She asked in surprise as soon as she stepped into the room. Klein sent her a smile.

"Hello Danica."

"This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on official business, I'm afraid." Danica frowned, glancing towards her mother.

"Official business?"

"He's here on the orders of Hitler." Henrietta explained.

"Hitler?" Danica repeated.

"Well actually it was Reichsführer Himmler, but since he takes orders from the Füehrer I suppose I am here on his behalf as well."

"Since when do you work for Hitler?"

"I've been working for the Füehrer and his party since my position here was terminated." Danica shook her head. She didn't know much about Hitler or his Nazi party, but she knew enough to realize that they were not a nice government.

"You certainly went down in the world." Klein scowled slightly. "What does your Fuehrer want here in Sidi Barrani?"

"The Staff of Sekhmet." Danica laughed.

"You have to be joking." She continued to laugh, but when she caught the pained look on her mother's face she realized that something was up. "Mom, what is it?"

"The reason for your mother's discomfiture is that I have your father in my custody." Danica's jaw dropped.

"Custody? Does that mean jail?" Klein nodded. "Why? What could he have possibly done?" Klein's boots clunked against the concrete floor as he walked to the table and took a seat.

"What discoveries have you made recently at the dig site?"

"Why is my father in jail?" Danica shot back.

"Danica, the sooner you cooperate with me, the sooner your father may be released."

"Danica," She turned her head to find her mother staring at her with wide, pleading eyes, "Please." Clenching her jaw, Danica turned back to Klein.

"The last big find was a stone pathway." She informed him.

"A pathway?" She nodded.

"But it appears to lead to nowhere."

"The Egyptians always were a fan of misleading those who came after them." Klein commented softly as he rubbed his chin. Danica frowned. "What?"

"Well, that's just it, the pathway doesn't appear to be entirely Egyptian." Now Klein was the one to frown.

"What do you mean?" Due to the archaeologist in her, Danica couldn't help but get excited about what she talking about.

"The markings on the stones are Egyptian, but the craftsmanship is Bedouin."

"But the Bedouin's are a nomadic people."

"Exactly." Klein leaned back in his chair.

"Interesting." Remembering who he worked for, Danica chided herself mentally and quickly said,

"But again the pathway leads to a dead end. There is nothing else at the dig site. Father and I discussing about packing up and leaving." Klein shook his head.

"Oh no, there will be none of that now. What do you need?" Danica frowned, confused.

"What do you mean what do I need?"

"What resources do you need to speed up the dig?"

"I'm telling you that there's nothing to find there." Klein shot her a glare.

"And I'm telling you that there is. We have reason to believe that the Staff of Sekhmet is there and Himmler is very interested in finding it."

"I've been at this dig site my entire life and we've never found anything that would lead any reasonable person to believe that the Staff of Sekhmet-if it even exists outside of myth-is here." Klein leaned forward.

"Except for that necklace around your neck." Danica frowned.

"What?"

"That's the symbol of the Goddess."

"No," She countered, "It's the symbol for any goddess."

"You will find the Staff of Sekhmet, Danica, or you'll never see your father again." Henrietta gasped as Danica leaned back in her chair, feeling as though the wind had been knocked from her. She was quickly realizing that she had no choice in the matter. "You are now working for the Nazi party."

* * *

**A/N:**** And so things begin to come together…slowly. Still no Speirs, but he will show up eventually and once he does there'll be no escaping him (as is his fashion). Reviews not only make me smile, but feel me with a need to update quicker. The more I get, the more pressure I feel, lol.**

**On an unrelated side note, came up with an alternate **_**Band of Brothers**_** version of the game Duck, Duck, Goose…ready for it? Buck, Buck, Moose.**

**Yeah, I know, I have issues, but it's fun to say! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Ta-dah! Another chapter. Italics that aren't obviously for word emphasis mean 'speaking in German'.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and this is based on the miniseries. I mean no disrespect and I'm being as historically accurate as is possible for my plot line.**

* * *

**Sidi Barrani  
June 1941**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Derrick exclaimed angrily as he flew into the tent. Danica glanced up from the report she was typing.

"What is?"

"What is?" Derrick repeated incredulously. "_That_ is! That!" He waved his hand towards the tent opening and the dig site. "Klein and his Nazi cronies." Danica, not knowing what to say, chose to remain silent and return to her report. Derrick grabbed the half-written paper from typewriter and balled it up in his fist. "And look at you playing along!" Danica grabbed the report back, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm not playing along Derrick." She snapped. "I'm doing what I have to do."

"You could fight them."

"Fight them?" Danica slowly got to her feet, her anger building. "They have my father Derrick! And for all intensive purposes they have my mother as well. If I put up a fight, in any way, they _will_ kill them. What do you want me to do?" Derrick's face softened.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He reached out to touch her cheek, but Danica turned her head away. Derrick frowned. "Dani…"

"I have to type up this report and get it to Klein by dinner tonight." Danica retook her seat before the type writer and as she placed a fresh sheet of paper within its clamps, Derrick came to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What report _are_ you typing up anyway?"

"A report on our latest findings." Derrick frowned.

"But we haven't found anything." Danica glanced up at him, her expression wry.

"It'll make for dry reading I'm sure." Derrick leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Make sure to use different types of adjectives to spice things up."

"Ha ha."

"I'll get us out of this Danica," Derrick said suddenly, his voice full of promise, "I swear." Danica looked up at him in alarm.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please."

"Don't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust Derrick." Danica turned around in her seat, her face turned up at him in worry. "It's about the fact that Klein and his cronies have my parents and I don't want them to get hurt. If you love me, you won't do anything to jeopardize them."

"I won't, I won't." Derrick held up his hands. "Nothing that would jeopardize your parents." Danica visibly relaxed. "I do love you and the last thing I want to do in the world is anything that would hurt you." He bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Thank you." Danica murmured. "Now leave me to my report."

**Later that Night**

"Danica, my love," Klein drawled lovingly in his German accent, "There is nothing in this report."

"What are you talking about? You're holding three pages in your hands." Klein sent her a look, his lips pursed.

"Cute, but you know what I mean."

"No," Danica leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't know what you mean. You wanted a report of what discoveries we've made so I wrote you one."

"I read no discoveries." Klein tossed the report on his desk where it fell with an angry slap.

"That would be because we've found nothing." Danica snapped. "Which is what I said we were going to find-nothing."

"Maybe your people aren't working hard enough."

"My people are working from sunup to sundown with a ten minute lunch break. If they work any harder, they'll be useless or worse, they'll die from exhaustion. It's the desert out here and it's hot." Danica stood and leaned forward, splaying her hands flat on the desk as she locked her gaze on Klein. "Jan, please believe me when I say that there is _nothing_ here." Klein was silent for a moment and then nodded, a large grin coming over his face.

"I know which is why we are leaving tomorrow." Danica frowned.

"What? To where?"

"Cyrenaica."

"Cyrenaica?" Danica repeated. "But the ruins there are mostly Roman."

"We have reason to believe that the Staff was found by Diocletian and placed at one of the temples we've recently unearthed."

"Who is this 'we'? And where are you getting all these 'reasons to believe'?" Danica demanded. Klein shot her a glare.

"That is not for you to know."

"If I knew who you were getting your information from, it would make my job easier."

"Doubtful. Make sure you're packed and ready to go first thing tomorrow morning."

"My people can't be ready to go by then."

"Don't worry about your people. They won't be needed."

"Why?" Danica asked, placing her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow, "Are you planning on picking up a shovel and helping?" Klein chuckled, completely nonplussed by her attitude.

"Of course not, but you'll be provided with new workers."

"But my equipment-"

"And new equipment."

"What am I supposed to tell my people? They depend on me for work and money."

"They won't for much longer." Another frown crossed Danica's face.

"What do you mean?" Klein stood and came around the desk, motioning for her to follow him out of the tent. They walked in silence to the edge of the dig site which was now illuminated by lights. Lined up within the confines of dig site were all of her workers.

"_Sergeant Austerlitz?"_ One of the German soldiers that was constantly around Klein stepped forward as he was called, standing straight at attention.

"_Sir?"_

"_You may begin whenever you are ready."_ Not knowing what they were saying, all Danica could do was watch as Sergeant Austerlitz bobbed his head and moved back towards the rest of his men.

"What are you doing?" Danica asked. Klein put a finger to his lips before motioning for her to watch the workers in the pit. Her eyes were trained so intently on the workers that Danica didn't see the Austerlitz and his soldiers line up above the pit, but as soon as the gunfire began it was all too obvious. "NO!" She cried, making as though to run towards her people, but Klein grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her roughly back. Her flight wouldn't have made a difference anyway, all the workers in the pit, all the workers who had been helping Danica and her family for the past few years, were dead, their bodies riddled with bullets. Danica ripped her arm from Klein's grip and whirled around, angry tears in her eyes. "You're a monster." Klein shrugged off the insult without flinching. "They were innocent men who had families!"

"Think of them as a reminder."

"A reminder?" She exclaimed. "A reminder of what? How cruel human beings can be?" Klein shook his head.

"No, of what will happen to your parents if you refuse to work for us at any point. Now, you should return to your tent and prepare for our departure tomorrow morning." With a pat on the back, Klein left Danica at the side of what was now, for all intensive purposes, a grave site. She hadn't needed a reminder of what fate could await her parents and she was more than certain that Klein had known that. He had ordered Austerlitz to kill the workers because he wanted to show her just how much power and control he had.

Again, it was a show that Danica hadn't needed.

"Fraulein Graham?" She turned, her jaw tensing as she saw Austerlitz and his cold blue eyes staring at her.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I have been ordered by General Klein to escort you to your tent."

"I don't need an escort."

"Apparently he thinks you do."

"I'm not ready-" The words died on her lips as she saw Austerlitz's fingers brush over the trigger of his gun. "Fine." Turning on her heel, Danica began a speedy walk to her tent, wanting to escape the presence of Austerlitz as soon as possible.

"You should not care about them you know." Austerlitz commented when they were just feet away from her tent. She didn't need to ask who 'them' was.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because they are not worth the effort; they are less than human, less than animals really." Fresh tears pricked behind her eyes so Danica didn't turn, not wanting the man behind her to see them, but she didn't hide the bitterness in her voice when she said,

"I believe that's a matter of opinion Sergeant Austerlitz." She then entered her tent silently, wishing for an escape from her inescapable situation.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know, I know, it's shorter than even I'd like, but it has to be this way. The next chapter will be the last chapter without Speirs so we're getting there, slowly but surely, lol. I hope someone enjoyed this chapter (short as it may be) and that they leave me a lovely review to read.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I know that this chapter is a long time coming, but things have been a wee bit crazy for me. I got a new puppy (a Welsh Corgi who I named Floyd; after the gangster Pretty Boy Floyd, not Floyd Talbert, but I do get a giggle out of the Floyd Talbert connection anyway, lol), but he wasn't well cared for by his previous owners and had Mange and Roundworm. So I've been taking care of him (there's so much medicine, I'm not even kidding). Then my mom fractured a part of her lower spine and I've been helping her…it's just been crazy. But here's the update and it's not a short one so yay for that right?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and this is based on the miniseries, not the actual people. I've been as historically accurate as is possible while still keeping in-line with my planned plot.**

* * *

**Cyrenaica, Egypt  
December, 1941**

It bothered her to admit that she had fallen into a routine soon after arriving in Cyrenaica. It was a tip-toeing, under constant Nazi supervision kind of routine, but a routine nonetheless. She rarely saw Klein anymore since she had been "transferred" to Dr. Junker's division. Dr. Junker was another member of the Nazi party of course, but unlike the others she'd come into contact with he didn't spout off propaganda every two seconds. In other words, it was easy for Danica to forget that he _was_ a Nazi when they were working together on the dig. This wasn't to say that she forgot that she was being held against her will as the Nazi's held her parent's lives in their hands or that she was a fan of the Nazi party, indeed those two thoughts kept her awake most nights, but she had switched into survival mode and she figured that the sooner she found what the Nazi's wanted, the sooner she could get her parents out of harm's way. And then she'd find a way to help fight against the Nazi's. The relationship between her and Derrick had begun to deteriorate upon their arrival in Cyrenaica. He made it clear that he thought she was being far too complacent and Danica was beginning to get tired of explaining herself to him.

"Danica." _Speaking of the Devil…._glancing up from the sand she was brushing off of a rock, Danica had to shield her eyes to make out Derrick's face.

"Yes?" He knelt down and Danica instantly noticed that something was wrong. "What is it? What's happened?"

"There's been an attack." She frowned.

"An attack?" She repeated. "I didn't hear anything—"

"No," Derrick interrupted, "Not here." Danica's frown deepened.

"Then where?"

"Pearl Harbor."

"Derrick, I have no idea where Pearl Harbor is."

"It's in Hawaii."

"Alright."

"It's an American Naval Base."

"Oh." She fell backwards a bit as the weight of his words sunk in. "When?"

"A few days ago."

"Was it bad?" Derrick nodded.

"Yes."

"I didn't think that Germany wanted to attack America—"

"Germany didn't attack the base; Japan did."

"Japan?" Danica repeated. "What did we do to the Japanese?" Derrick gave his shoulders a small shrug.

"But according to Sergeant Austerlitz and his friends," Derrick cast a hateful glance at the Nazi guards who were traversing the wooden boards that covered the air directly above the dig, "Germany has declared war on the United States."

"Well it's about time." Danica replied, turning her attention back to her work. Derrick frowned.

"Pardon me?"

"Europe has been in chaos for years and England is clearly incapable of handling the situation by itself. I'm very sorry for the families of the people who were killed in the attack, but the United States needs to be involved in this war. The Nazi's need to be stopped." Derrick shook his head and got to his feet.

"The war isn't going to end just like that, Danica, it's not going to be that simple."

"I didn't think it would be," She replied, "But it's a start."

"How can you be so calm after your country was just attacked?" Danica heard the accusation mingled in with Derrick's tone of disbelief and she stood, her irritation with Derrick finally boiling over.

"My country? Yes, I was born in the United States and yes, I lived there until I was seven, but my _home_ is Egypt; my _people_ are the Egyptians. Do I have affection for the United States? Of course. But my main concern isn't for some naval base thousands of miles away, it's for the people who are suffering right here. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop insinuating that I have anything but hateful feelings for the Nazis."

"Is there a problem here?" Austerlitz asked as his feet approached the edge of the dig site and looked down upon them.

"Just a lover's quarrel." Derrick snapped. "And none of your goddamn Nazi business! Danica-" Derrick grabbed her elbow to quickly turn her around, but just as quickly she wretched her arm away from him, adding in a glare.

"Lovers?" She repeated bitterly, closing the distance between them so that Austerlitz wouldn't be able to hear the next words out of her mouth. "We haven't been lovers in months. You've made it very clear what you think of me. You think I'm being too complacent to the Nazi regime and what was the term you muttered under your breath the other day? Oh yes, Nazi whore. And what exactly are you doing to fight the Nazis?" When he didn't reply, she backed away, her point confirmed and ready to return to work. "I think you should leave Derrick. I have work to do."

"You _always_ have work to do." Derrick muttered.

"Enough." Austerlitz jumped down into the pit, his face set in irritation. "You are being distracting Englishman and I believe that the fraulein is correct in her thinking that it is time for you to leave."

"I'll leave when I'm bloody good and ready." Derrick snapped at the Sergeant. Danica's eyes widened as she saw Austerlitz's finger move towards his side arm.

"Derrick, just go back to your tent and write something." She said, her voice and eyes pleading. She may be upset with Derrick, but she certainly didn't want him dead. "Please."

"No," There was a determined edge to his voice and Danica cringed, "You're right." He gave her a small smile as he cupped her face in his hands. "About everything." He slowly lowered his lips to hers. _"I love you."_ He kissed her softly once more before abruptly pulling away and turning on his heel. There was no repressing the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched Austerlitz follow after the retreating Derrick.

It was the last time she would see Derrick alive.

Austerlitz told her later that night that he was shot while trying to escape.

She knew it was a bullshit story.

**September, 1942**

Danica didn't like how quickly life moved on after Derrick "attempted to escape"; it made her feel both guilty and uncomfortable, but life did move on quickly and she had no choice but to move on with it. She did score one victory, however small, for Derrick-she managed to get Sergeant Austerlitz replaced. Austerlitz had made a point of harassing her about Derrick's escape, making comments whenever he got the chance. It hadn't taken very long for Danica to go over Junker's head and demand of Klein that Austerlitz be replaced or else. She had nothing planned for the 'or else', but out of some former affection for me, Klein had agreed without argument. Austerlitz had yet to be replaced, but Danica knew that it was only a matter of time. Sighing, she leaned away from the typewriter to look around her concrete-walled room. She hadn't thought it possible that she would miss sleeping in a tent, but a tent was better than the dreary sight greeting her now. The knock on the door ripped her from her reverie.

"Who is it?"

"Klein." Danica grimaced, but knew saying anything other than 'come in' would be useless.

"Come in." She got to her feet and smoothed out her pants as the door swung open. Klein greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Danica."

"Hello Klein." She greeted as civilly as she could. Klein wasn't alone, there was a young soldier with him, standing stiffly off to the side. "Who's that?"

"This is Sergeant Austerlitz's replacement." Klein informed her. "You'll like him I think, he's from America like yourself. Introduce yourself Sergeant." As stiffly as he was standing, the new Sergeant stepped forward.

"Sergeant Peter Schultz ma'am." His accent was most certainly American which confused the hell out of Danica and it must've shown because Schultz said, "Volksdeutsche, all true Germans should return to the fatherland."

"Oh." Danica still didn't really understand, but she nodded anyway. "Well I'm very busy here so…" Klein nodded.

"Of course, we'll let you get back to work. I just wanted to introduce you to Sergeant Schultz and also to let you know that I'm leaving for Germany tomorrow." Danica blinked in surprise.

"Oh."

"This means that you will be completely under Dr. Junker's supervision." She nodded.

"It's been as much for awhile now."

"True, but won't you miss me?" Klein was teasing, but truthfully Danica was slightly sad that he was leaving. Not because she held any affection for him but because better the devil you know then the one you don't. Klein chuckled. "Never mind. Whatever you may think of me Danica now that I do actually like you."

"_You have a funny way of showing it." _Danica grumbled under her breath, but neither man heard her. Klein nodded at her before motioning Schultz towards the door.

"Wait, Sergeant Schultz?" He turned back to her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where are you from? In America?" He sent her a small, questioning frown . "I'm just curious."

"Oregon, ma'am."

"Where in Oregon? And please don't call me ma'am. I can't be much older than you." Danica wanted to stop asking questions, but she was fascinated about this American who was fighting for the Germans.

"Eugene." She had no idea where Eugene, Oregon was, but she nodded.

"Okay." He nodded at her sharply, just like Austerlitz had done and then followed in Klein's footsteps, closing the door behind him. Danica stared at the closed door for a moment before shaking her head. _"People make strange choices."_ She murmured before sitting back down at her desk and finishing up yet another useless report for her Nazi superiors.

**December, 1942**

Christmas Eve. Danica sighed as she looked at the calendar.

"_Some Christmas."_ She'd been given a couple letters from her mother-letters that were months old-and then promptly locked away in her room. Apparently they were worried that while they celebrated she'd try to escape. This was ludicrous, but it was how the Germans thought. The letters from her mother, committed to memory in the last hour, were spread out on her bed and Danica returned to them from across the room. She ran a finger across the more recent of the two, a small smile coming onto her face. The letters at least meant her mother was alive. She only wished that she could have a letter or some news from her father, but she knew it was too much to hope for.

The door opened slowly and Schultz stuck his head in the opening.

"May I come in?"

"You're my guard." She replied. Schultz chuckled a bit, nodding his head.

"That's true, but I was trying to be polite."

"Why are you here?" Danica asked, crossing her arms and not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice. Schultz opened the door completely and revealed a tray in his arms.

"I thought that you might be hungry." Danica's stomach gurgling confirmed his thinking and he moved further into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. "And maybe some company?" Confused by his friendly behavior, Danica realized he was drunk the moment he was close.

"You're drunk." She stated plainly.

"No, I'm Peter." Danica raised an eyebrow, showing that she wasn't amused and Schultz nodded, his face straightening out. "Alright, yes, I'm drunk, but it's Christmas so I'm entitled. Here." He placed the food on her desk. "I really am only here to give you food. If you'd like me to stay…"

"How can you be work for them?" Schultz frowned.

"For who?"

"The Germans!"

"I already told you, Volksdeutsche."

"Yes," Danica waved her hand, "But that really isn't an answer. You're American. Why not the American Army?"

"Austerlitz told me about you." Schultz said. "You may be American by birth, but you aren't really an American citizen." Danica narrowed her eyes.

"I may not be an American citizen, but at least I'm not a Nazi."

"I'm not really a Nazi either." Schultz said. "I'm just German."

"Is there a difference?" Schultz shrugged.

"I don't know I guess. Look," He locked eyes with her, "I didn't come here to fight with you. I just wanted to make sure that you had some food. I can see that you're not in the mood for company, so I'll leave you be." His hand was on the door when Danica said softly,

"Merry Christmas Peter Schultz." He gave her a smile over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Danica Graham."

**May, 1943**

"_This is ridiculous."_ Danica muttered as she looked down at the dig site. There were rumors that the British were moving in, recapturing more and more of the German-controlled land. This meant that the Germans were getting more and more antsy and therefore rushing Junker and his archaeologist teams to hurry. Junker had informed Danica that she was to stay in the same place she'd been digging for the past week. This would be what Danica thought was ridiculous; there was nothing there. But orders were orders so Danica grabbed her kit from her bag and dropped down into the familiar dig site. By mid-afternoon she was exhausted and irritated that she was being forced to dig in such an empty spot. With a frustrated growl she threw her spade. It landed with a dull thunk. Danica frowned. _"Sand shouldn't make a thunk."_ Leaning forward, she brushed at the sand with her fingers. It didn't take long for her to find something. Danica couldn't believe what she was seeing half-buried in the sand before her. Remembering herself and the surroundings, she cast a furtive glance around to see if anyone else had noticed her discovery. No one was looking at her, not even Schultz and his squad. She turned back to the gold in the sand and began to uncover the rest of the object. She could only make out a few symbols but they were promising. Her heart was pounding as she dragged the brush along, scattering the grains of sand. There was a very good chance that this was it, the key to getting her away from the Nazis and her parents out of their grasp. A few more strokes of the brush and Danica knew for sure that what she'd found was the Staff of Sekhmet and her ticket home. Not rising from the spot, she looked toward the soldiers milling about, but they weren't who she was looking for. She needed…

"Dr. Junker!" The shout was accompanied by a beckoning hand wave. The doctor turned his head and waved back, signaling that he'd be over shortly. Danica turned her attention back to the Staff. For the first time in three years she felt hope and it was this hope that removed the rest of the sand which was covering the Staff.

"Have you found something Ms. Graham?" Dr. Junker asked as he knelt down next to her. Danica waved her hand over the Staff. Suddenly Dr. Junker, who normally was as stoic as the rest of the German 'elite' she'd come in contact with, became very animated. He roughly grabbed the Staff from the ground-ignoring Danica's protests-and began shouting out orders in German. Danica stood, watching the unfolding scene of chaos with a mixture of confusion and growing unease.

"Dr. Junker—" He whirled around, shoving the Staff into her stomach hard enough to knock her backwards a couple steps.

"You will take this to Germany." He declared. "And give Reichsführer Himmler a complete understanding of the Staff." Danica frowned, not comprehending what he was saying.

"A complete understanding?" She repeated. "Dr. Junker, I can't go to Germany and I can't…I don't want to see Reichsführer Himmler." He shot her a glare which was meant to kill any further protest.

"You _will_ go to Germany and you _will _tell Reichsführer Himmler everything there is to know about this Staff." Junker reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. A smile slid over his face which must've been meant to be comforting, but was really more unnerving. "Do not worry; the Reichsführer will take into account all that you have done to help us and I am sure that he will be most forgiving at your lack of like ideas. Sergeant Schultz!" Schultz came down into the dig site, saluted the doctor.

"_Sir?"_

"_You and your squad will accompany Ms. Graham to Germany. You are to leave immediately. I'll alert General Nieman that you're coming. Further orders will be awaiting you upon your arrival in Germany."_ Schultz nodded and saluted Junker before motioning for Danica to follow him. "Take good care of that Staff Ms. Graham." Junker called after her. "It may just be the only item holding you to this Earth!"

It was only a matter of an hour before Danica was whisked away onto an airplane headed for Germany. Schultz and his squad were all talking excitedly amongst themselves. Danica didn't need to know German to know why they were excited-they were going home. Danica herself was less than thrilled at the trip's final destination. It was, after all, the heart of the Third Reich and therefore the epitome of all that she hated. It also further separated her from her parents. None of these were good things. So, no, Danica did _not_ want to go to Germany.

"I know that you don't want to go to, but Germany really is very beautiful." Schultz said as he shifted closer to her.

"I'm sure." Danica replied quietly, her nerves too strained to even be sarcastic in her reply. The plane bounced and she clutched the wrapped Staff more tightly on her lap.

"What?" Schultz laughed. "Is this your first time on a plane?" Danica nodded and Schultz stopped laughing. "Oh, I didn't know. You've really never been on an airplane?"

"No," Danica grumbled, annoyed with his skepticism, "I haven't."

"Well there's nothing to be worried about." Schultz placed his hand on her knee, giving it a little squeeze as though she was a child who was scared of the monster in the closet, "Airplanes are very safe." Danica snorted in disbelief.

"They're still too new to be considered safe in my book." Another laugh escaped Peter's lips.

"They're not new, and we're going to be fine." Danica brushed his hand away from her knee, leaned back and closed her eyes. A part of her almost wished that the plane _would_ crash and save her from what was more than likely going to be a drawn out death in Germany. Junker's lackluster assurances and thinly veiled threats had filled her with nothing but dread when she first heard them and they filled her with dread now. Danica knew, without a doubt, that the only thing waiting for her in Germany was death. It probably wouldn't be right away, but it was an inevitable fate. She squeezed out a tear and quickly brushed it away before anyone could see it. Maybe Derrick had been right, she mused,maybe she hadn't done all that she could against the Nazis. _But her parents…_she shook her head, still keeping her eyes closed. It didn't matter what excuses she could offer or what she had or hadn't done because that was in the past. But when she got to Germany, well, she'd figure out her next step then.

She was jostled awake by the plane dropping sharply and the startled shouts of her fellow passengers. Danica had just opened her eyes when the plane jerked roughly again, this time tossing her to the floor.

"What's going on?" She demanded of Schultz over the din in the belly of the aircraft. Peter, who had managed to get to his feet, helped Danica to hers as well. They struggled to get over to the netting that lined the inside of the plane, grabbing onto it as the plane continued to buck up and down.

"Something's wrong with the engine!" Schultz finally replied. Danica's eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

"We're going to have to jump!" Schultz yelled as he shoved a parachute into her arms. Danica's horror grew.

"Are you nuts?" Schultz didn't make any effort to answer; he only began strapping her into the emergency parachute. Her panic rose, taking away her dislike of Schultz. "Peter, I cannot jump out of an airplane."

"You can't, but you have to." Danica looked around the still lurching plane and saw someone had opened the door and that the others were already starting to jump. Danica felt like she was going to throw up. "Come on." Peter grabbed her hand and dragged her to the open door. They were the last ones to go, except for the pilots who were still trying to save the dying plane. "When it comes to landing, remember the balls of your feet!"

"What? Peter-"

"Go!" He literally shoved her out of the plane. A scream left her throat as she plummeted down to the Earth below, her eyes clenched tight against the attacking wind. She was dropping quickly and she desperately wanted the fall to be over, but at the same time she was terrified of the ground and the all too real possibility of breaking both her legs. But fate had already decided that she was going to hit a tree on her way down, the branches slowing her descent dramatically, but Danica was still dazed when she crumpled to the ground.

"_Ow, oh God."_ She murmured after her head finished swimming. She slowly moved every part of her body, trying to assess the damage. She had just discovered a pain in her ankle when there was a noise nearby. She kept her eyes trained on the direction of the sound until she recognized Peter coming out of the bushes. She let out a break of relief. "Peter."

"Do you have the Staff?" He asked urgently. Danica sent him a small glare.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Do you have the Staff?" He demanded again.

"Yes," Danica replied, "I have the Staff." Peter exhaled in relief.

"Thank God. And you're alright?"

"I think I hurt my ankle."

"Didn't you listen when I told you to remember how to land?"

"You said 'balls of my feet' which is really no information at all and besides a tree got in my way." She snapped.

"We have to find the others." Peter said, waving off all that she had just said and grabbing her elbow in order to help her to her feet. The minute Danica put weight on her left ankle, she felt a sharp pain. Hissing, she immediately lifted her ankle from the ground and clang to Peter's side for support. "What's wrong?"

"I _definitely _hurt my ankle."

"Well we still have to move. We'll just go slowly."

Danica didn't know how long it took them to find the others: minutes, hours, it all blended together, but eventually they were all together. Danica was the only one injured and she could hear them joking about her hitting a tree as they came across the wreckage of the plane. They weren't the first ones to find the plane; there were several jeeps and trucks worth of Nazis around it. Peter deposited Danica on a rock before approaching a Lieutenant who stood a ways off, looking around imperiously and very clearly in charge. Clutching the Staff of Sekhmet to her chest, Danica watched their exchange. She was hurt, dirty, scared and tired, not to mention she had no idea where they were. She didn't think they were in Germany yet because they hadn't traveled that far. The best educated guess she could come up with was France.

"_Cigarette?"_ She glanced up sharply, startled by the sudden appearance of one of Peter's squad members holding a cigarette before her face. She shook her head. The soldier shrugged and walked away. He was replaced moments later by Peter who looked annoyed.

"What's going on?" Danica asked. "Where are we?"

"Southern France." Peter replied. "And we won't be going to Germany, at least not right now." Danica frowned, careful not to show how relieved those words made her.

"Then where are we going?"

"Normandy." Her frown deepened.

"Why Normandy?"

"They're reinforcements for the front up there and they have a schedule to keep." Peter helped her to her feet. "Lieutenant Kale said he'd give us help to get to Germany once we reach Normandy, but that his mission is more important." Danica remained silent as Peter led her over to one of the jeeps. "Stay at my side at all times and I'd recommend that you don't speak unless spoken to." Danica nodded, feeling her fear level rise a notch. She may not be going to Germany, but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

* * *

**A/N:**** Few things…**

**a) Dr. Junker was an actual Nazi archaeologist who I heard mentioned during a documentary, but finding information on him didn't happen so I just wrote him as best as I could.**

**b) Peter Schultz is the Hot Unfortunate American Nazi (the credit for that name goes to futureperfect from LJ) and I chose his name based on my two favorite characters from **_**Hogan's Heroes**_**-Peter Newkirk and Sergeant Schultz. Why? Because I can and because saying Schultz makes me giggle.**

**c) While watching **_**Celebrity Ghost Stories **_**on Saturday, my mother discovered Matthew Settle and said (this is a direct quote): "He's f**king gorgeous". This too made me giggle.**

**d) I am now the proud owner of a pair of brass knuckles I've named Toye (because of his awesome rant) and they look absolutely ridiculous on me because I have very dainty and ladylike hands so it's like a visual oxymoron. And no, I have no idea why I'm sharing this, lol. The Toye connection? Also I got a pair of WW2 jumpwings and a helmet...I don't think I should go to antique shows anymore.**

**e) I love reviews. The more I get, the more I smile.**

**f) Um, thank you for reading and being patient?**

**g) Oh and Speirs will be in the next chapter...does that make anyone happy?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey look, an update! I know it's been awhile, but at least it's here, right? It's been somewhat hard to focus because I recently discovered **_**Heroes**_** and my fanfiction mind is reeling, as if I didn't have enough on my writing plate, lol. Anyway, anything in italics is people speaking in German, which I'm sure all of you are smart enough to be able to figure out even without being told.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_**. This is based on the miniseries and just meant for entertainment purposes, no disrespect meant. I've stayed as historically accurate as is plot-possible.**

* * *

**Normandy, France  
June 5, 1944**

The group of German soldiers and the single American archaeologist arrived in the French town of Sainte Marie-du-Mont without fanfare. Even to Danica's untrained eye it was obvious that something big was getting ready to happen. The place was bustling with soldiers of all rank, their arms loaded with gear, guns and ammunition. Peter confirmed this only moments later when he muttered offhandedly in English,

"They're getting ready for an attack." Danica glanced at him.

"An attack from whom?" She asked. Peter sent her a quieting glare and she averted her eyes to avoid any further conflict. Her attention was shortly turned to a statuesque German general with cold blue eyes as he came strolling casually towards the newcomers, his hands clasped behind his back. He surveyed the group before addressing Lieutenant Kale,

"_You're nearly a day late."_ Kale gave the General a hasty salute.

"_My apologies General, we came across an unexpected plane crash that required our attention."_ Kale motioned towards Danica and the others from Egypt and the General's gaze followed. _"These are the surviv—"_ Kale stopped abruptly when the General held up his hand.

"_You—"_He pointed at Danica imperiously, _"Come here."_ Danica knew enough German to understand the basic command and she slowly moved forward, the Staff of Sekhmet clutched tightly to her chest. _"Who are you?"_

"Danica Graham," She replied, "And I don't speak German." The General raised an eyebrow.

"An American?" He asked in flawless English as he glanced towards Peter. _"What are you doing with an American, Sergeant?"_

"_She was placed into my custody by General Klein and Dr. Junker of the S.S."_ Peter replied, standing at rigid attention. _"We were on our way to Berlin to deliver the staff she holds in her hands to Reichsführer Himmler."_ The General nodded thoughtfully before returning his attention to Danica.

"I would imagine it is safe for me to assume that you are being held against your will?" Danica nodded. "Then you will forgive me my next action." Before Danica had a chance to ask what he meant, the General waved over a soldier and had her hands bound. _"Bring her and the staff to my office. Place her in that supply room for now. And she is not to leave your sight for any reason. Is that clear?"_ The soldier nodded.

"_Yes sir."_ He grabbed Danica by the elbow with the hand that wasn't holding the staff and began to lead her away. She cast a worried glance over her shoulder at Peter (_'better the Devil you know, than the Devil you don't'_, she reasoned) who looked about as happy with the unfolding situation as she did.

"_Sir,"_ Peter stepped forward, _"With all due respect, she is—"_

"_No longer your concern."_

"_I must object." _Peter pressed.

"_You're a sergeant."_The General sneered. _"You don't get to object." _He looked at the soldier who held Danica captive. _"Take her away."_

Danica quickly lost track of time after she was placed inside the small room, but enough time had passed for the sun to go down. There was one small window in the room and it had provided her with this sun-related information as well as some comfort, or at least it had. When the light faded, so too did her comfort. Her eyes were trained on the window when the door to the room opened and the soldier who had put her in there previously pulled her to her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" Danica demanded as he dragged her out the door and down the hallway. He ignored her. Danica wasn't sure if this was because he didn't speak English or if he just didn't care to answer her. Either way, the answer to her question came when they reached another door which the soldier knocked on.

"_Come in."_ Once the door was opened, Danica could make out the General from earlier even though his back was to them.

"_General Steger, here is the prisoner."_

"_Thank you Klaus; you may unbind her hands."_ The minute the ropes were gone from her wrists, Danica began to massage the sore skin, sending the soldier a scowl.

"You didn't have to tie them up so tightly." She growled at him, earning herself a glare.

"Please take a seat Ms. Graham." Steger said pleasantly, though it was still clearly an order. _"You may leave us Klaus." _Danica took a seat as the door was closed. "I believe some wine is in order." She watched as he grabbed a wine bottle from the bottom drawer of his desk, her nerves suddenly more on edge then they'd been before. The General eyed her fidgety behavior in amusement as he finished pouring the wine into the glasses before him. "I have no intention of harming you at this point."

"I'm not worried about pain." Danica replied. The meaning of her words wasn't lost on the German general.

"Do not flatter yourself." He commented as he took his seat. "As the saying goes, you are not my type. I also happen to be a happily married man."

"Good for you." Danica muttered sarcastically.

"I am going to assume that your surliness is due to hunger and fatigue."

"You do that."

"So what importance does Reichsführer Himmler attach to this?" He asked, pushing the staff towards Danica, motioning for her to take it. "It just looks like a glorified gold stick to me."

"It's not a glorified gold stick." She said defensively as she retrieved the staff from the desk. "It's an important artifact. And it's called the Staff of Sekhmet. It's reported to be able to destroy armies with disease."

"You sound skeptical of this ability." Steger said, bringing his glass to his lips, his eyes continuing to watch her over the rim.

"It has historical value; not magical powers."

"I agree completely." Steger exclaimed. "This….fascination that the Reichsführer has with mysticism is nothing but a waste of time, as well as money and manpower. And the Füehrer has been quite indulgent. You haven't touched your drink."

"I'm not thirsty." Danica replied. "And are your superiors aware of these feelings of waste you have?"

"I am not aware if they are or not, but I certainly do not care either way. I do not report to the Reichsführer." General Steger leaned forward. "Besides there are more pressing matters at hand. Where in America are you from?"

"New York, but I haven't been there in ages."

"So you have been living where then? Egypt?" Danica nodded.

"Yes." He leaned back in his chair.

"Interesting, and how exactly did you find yourself in the care of the Nazi party?"

"They kidnapped my father, kept my mother a hostage in her own home, killed the men I worked with, not to mention a man who could've been my fiancé and continue to force me to help them in their quest for domination of a world they care little for. Does that answer your question?" Danica snapped. "All I want is to get my parents and—"

"And what?" Steger interrupted. "Return to New York?"

"No," Danica's voice was more sulky than she would've liked, "But home to Sidi Barrani."

"Ah, so you would like to return to normal. You did not strike me as naïve." Danica scowled.

"I'm not naïve."

"If you truly think that, than you are." Danica allowed the staff to fall to her lap before she crossed her arms. "Whatever the outcome of this war, one thing is certain-nothing will be as it was."

"Is there a particular reason you had me fetched?"

"Yes actually. I guess you are no longer interested in, what do you call it? Yes, small talk. I have a few questions for you." When Danica remained silent, Steger continued. "What do you know about the American plan of attack?" Danica frowned, somewhat flabbergasted that he was asking her such a question.

"Nothing," She replied slowly, "Since I've lived in Egypt for the past decade or so."

"Surely you have family you correspond with."

"If I did, why would _they_ know anything about this 'attack'? I come from a family of scholars, not soldiers." Steger nodded.

"So you know nothing?"

"Obviously."

"Then you are of no use at all." He pulled a luger out from his desk so quickly that it was pointed at her before Danica even realized what he had said. But apparently fate had something else in store for her since the door to the office suddenly burst open.

"_Sir!"_ Klaus was the culprit of the interruption.

"_What?"_ General Steger snapped in annoyance, the luger still raised at Danica.

"_There are planes flying overhead!"_

"_So?"_

"_We think they're American!"_

"_Damnit."_ Steger stood, placing the luger in the empty holster at his waist. _"Take her back to that room; rebind her hands."_

"_Sir." _Klaus yanked Danica roughly to her feet.

"_And if she tries anything,"_ Steger locked his eyes coldly on Danica's bewildered face, _"Shoot her."_

Later, when asked to describe what she remembered of D-Day, Danica would simply say, 'Shelves, shooting and shouting'. This was because she was held captive in a room the size of a closest until the next morning when an American soldier swung open the door, his M-1 raised.

"Well it's about time." Danica snapped sarcastically before raising her roped up wrists. "Mind gettin' these off of me?"

**June 6, 1944**

Danica hadn't been around natural English speakers in so long that she felt a little lost surrounded by her fellow Americans. And it didn't help that she had been told to not talk to anyone and to stay put until she'd seen Major Strayer. Combine these factors with the fact that she, at least so far, was the only female around and there was no denying the awkwardness surrounding her. Not to mention fear. What if they didn't believe her story? What if they decided to shoot her?

"Ms. Graham?" She raised her eyes from her lap to find an officer, probably Major Strayer, staring at her questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I'm Major Strayer." He stuck out his hand to both help her to her feet and shake her hand. "I hear that you have quite a story to tell."

"I'm just hoping you believe it." He sent her a reassuring smile.

"Just tell me the truth." She nodded.

"Right," She began to wring her hands together, "The truth. Which beginning do you want me to start with?" A frown came over Strayer's face.

"There are multiple beginnings?" He asked; Danica nodded. "Well," He scratched at his forehead, "I guess let's start with how you ended up with the Nazis."

"Good a place as any." Danica admitted. "Alright, here goes nothing…"

It was strange to be telling everything that had happened to her since the Nazis had entered her life to a stranger, but it was also like a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Danica knew that her ordeal was far from over, especially since her parents were still in captivity, but at least she would be able to do something. Or so she hoped.

"And that's how I came to be here." The whole story telling process took nearly an hour and it had Strayer rubbing his chin thoughtfully at the end. "What happened to General Steger, Lieutenant Kale and the others?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Things are a bit chaotic here and I don't think I've heard mention of any of those names." Danica nodded. "The question right now is what do we do with you?"

"I was hoping for something that didn't involve death or long-term imprisonment." Strayer chuckled as he shook his head.

"I think for now you're going to have to go to England." Danica blinked in surprise.

"England?" She hadn't been expecting that. Strayer nodded.

"A town called Aldbourne. Perhaps from there you could get into contact with a family member in the States."

"I don't know if I have anyone left in the States sir."

"Well I'll guess we'll jump that hurdle when we get to it. For now, I'm going to fill my superior in on your situation and we'll get you to England and out of harm's way as soon as possible." Danica sent him a grateful smile.

"Thank you sir." He reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't mention it. You're safe now."

"Would it be alright if I walked around?" Strayer nodded, his attention already moving onto the next step in the process.

"Be my guest. Just don't wander off too far. We're not sure how many Germans are still hiding around here." Danica shook her head.

"I wasn't planning on leaving the area sir."

"Well alright then." He gave her another smile. "Come find me in an hour, alright?" She nodded.

"Yes sir." As he called for his orderly, Danica turned to begin her walk. She still felt trapped surrounded by all the inquiring gazes of the soldiers, even though they were American, so she headed down the nearest dirt road that had the least amount of soldiers on it. It wasn't long before she realized that her feet and the bottom of her pants were covered in mud from the road and she grimaced. "God damnit." She muttered, frowning down at them in frustration. She was about to turn around when she heard a blast of bullets. She froze for a second, but when there was no other noise to accompany the gunfire, curiosity got the better of her and she continued down the road. There was a man standing over a pile of several dead German soldiers, his jaw clenched in irritation and his finger still on the trigger. He eyed Danica without any expression, letting her approach. Danica's own attention was on the familiar face, now void of any life, of Peter Schultz. She bent down to get a better look. She'd be lying if she had said that she didn't feel some satisfaction at seeing him dead.

"Friend of yours?" The soldier above her asked.

"No," Danica shook her head, standing, "Not even close. Can I ask why you shot them?"

"I offered them cigarettes; they took advantage of my generosity and tried to escape." The man replied matter-of-factly, not an ounce of regret in his voice. Danica made an 'ah' face.

"Well clearly that was a mistake."

"Clearly." The man repeated with a grin before holding out his hand. "Lieutenant Ronald Speirs." Danica returned his smile with one of her own and shook his hand.

"Danica Graham. Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Speirs."

* * *

**A/N:**** They **_**finally**_** met! Are the readers excited? I should hope so 'cause it's only taken me forever and a day to get to this point. I'm also aware that in reality Strayer may not have wanted some random woman who was with the Germans just walking around, but let's chalk my changes up to the fact that he has more important things to deal with. Hope it was worth the wait and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and this is based on the miniseries. I've stayed as historically accurate as is possible in keeping with my plot. No disrespect meant.**

**

* * *

**

**Utah Beach  
June, 1944**

Strayer had managed to find a boat on which Danica could travel on to England, but there was a catch-it wouldn't be leaving for a week. There were ships leaving the Normandy coast for England almost daily, but they were full of wounded soldiers. The carnage of D-Day had far exceeded even the most outlandish of guesses and so every spare nook was needed onboard the ships. Danica had no desire to complain especially since she'd arrived on Utah beach, a couple days before her ship was due to leave, and seen the massive casualties for herself. The sight of so many injured American soldiers and dead bodies awaiting a final resting spot that awakened in Danica a sense of American patriotism she could not remember ever having felt before. She had to admit that the handsome soldier she'd met over Peter's dead body had had a hand in stirring this new feeling of American passion. She flushed at the ridiculous thought as she walked through the sand of Utah beach.

"Could you lend me a hand nurse?" Danica turned around to face the medic who was speaking to her.

"Oh, I'm not a nurse."

"No," He agreed as he gave her a quick glance over, "You aren't, are you? Ah well, I still need to borrow your hands."

"I don't know any-"

"Here." The medic cut her off, roughly grabbing her hands and placing them on the bloody leg wound of the soldier lying before them. "Just keep pressure on it until I tell you to move your hands, got it?" Danica nodded, trying to get her breath under control while ignoring the stranger's blood seeping through the gaps between her fingers. "Just keep your hands there—good. So if you aren't a nurse, what the hell are you?"

"It's a long story." Danica replied.

"Aren't they all?" The medic mused in a mutter. "Move your fingers up just a tad." Danica did as he requested. "Good; thanks. What brings you to Utah?" Danica frowned, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"Huh?"

"Here?" The medic continued. "The beach?"

"Oh, right. I'm waiting to get a boat up to England."

"Okay, lift your hands." Danica couldn't move her hands quick enough. "Thanks for your help. Here." He tossed her a rag and she wiped her hands off as the medic started to move away, towards the next patient.

"Wait, uh sir?" The medic glanced back over at her as he lit a cigarette.

"What?"

"What's this man's name?" The medic shrugged.

"Don't know. Have a nice trip to England." Danica didn't call him back this time when he walked away. Casting one last quick look at the soldier whose wounded leg she'd just held, Danica hightailed it back to the tent that was her temporary residence.

Her trip to England couldn't happen soon enough.

**Aldbourne, England  
June 16, 1944**

To Danica, Aldbourne looked like a village from the pages of a storybook. Well except for all the soldiers walking around. Danica certainly couldn't think of a fairytale that included American soldiers. The jeep she was riding in pulled to a stop, jarring Danica from her thoughts.

"Are we here already?" She asked. Lieutenant Mercer, Strayer's liaison for helping Danica in Aldbourne, nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Danica bit at her lower lip as she looked at the little house he'd pulled up before. "Jacqueline's a really nice woman." Mercer assured her.

"She must be," Danica nodded slowly, "If she agreed to take in a complete stranger."

"You'll be helping her as much as she'll be helping you." Mercer commented as he climbed out of the jeep. Danica followed after him.

"How do you figure?"

"She's been living by herself since her husband was killed. Which was almost a year ago now. He was one of the few who volunteered to go to France early." Mercer shook his head. "Jacqueline wad devastated, but William had made friends with a guy from the 101st Airborne, Dog Company I think; Ron or Don something, don't really remember 'cause I've only met him once, but anyway I know he checks in on her when he can."

"That's nice of him." Mercer nodded.

"Yup." He knocked on the door before looking at Danica again. "Anyway Jacqueline was excited at the thought of having you stay with her so relax." The door opened and Jacqueline, a very pretty woman with dark blonde hair, greeted them with a smile.

"Lieutenant Mercer, hello." Jacqueline turned her smile towards Danica. "You must be Danica." Danica nodded.

"I am. It's very nice of you to let me stay here Ms. Turner." Jacqueline waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it; please come in. And please call me Jacqueline. Do you have time for a cuppa Lieutenant Mercer?" Mercer shook his head in the negative.

"No ma'am, unfortunately. I have to get back to the office."

"That's a shame." Mercer nodded.

"It is." He agreed before turning to Danica. "I'll come and check in on you in a few days." He nodded a good bye at Jacqueline and started to go, but Danica grabbed his elbow, following him out onto the front stoop.

"What about my parents?"

"I'll find out what I can." Mercer promised. "But I can't guarantee anything." Danica nodded, knowing that he would do his best. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine Danica." Once again Danica nodded. "Have a nice day." She watched as he got back into the jeep and drove off, not really wanting to go back into the house where she supposed to be staying. She had no clothing, save for the clothes on her back, and she knew that she was going to have to ask Jacqueline to borrow something and that was adding to the awkwardness she was feeling. Finally, when she knew that it would be rude to stand outside any longer, Danica dragged herself back into the house, closing the door behind her.

"I know this is awkward for you." Jacqueline said. Danica jumped, startled to find Jacqueline standing so close her to. Danica let out a shaky laugh, waving her hand.

"Oh no," She insisted, "It isn't."

"Yes it is." Jacqueline insisted right back. "But I really do want you to be happy here…for however long of a time that may be." She gave Danica a sweet smile. "So let's start from scratch." Jacqueline held out her hand. "I'm Jacqueline Turner. My husband was killed on a mission in France. Welcome to my home. I'm very happy to have you here and please make yourself at home." Despite her feelings moments earlier and the sad joke contained within Jacqueline's greeting, Danica felt her lips curl up into a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Jacqueline. I'm Danica Graham. My parents and I were held captive by the Nazis. Thank you for letting me stay here." They shared a nervous laugh, but the awkward air had abated.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Danica nodded.

"I'd love one."

"Wonderful. Follow me. This is the kitchen. I go to the grocer on Saturday afternoons," Jacqueline informed her as they passed the small kitchen, "And I am looking forward to your company." Danica smiled though it felt strange to be talking about something like going to the grocery store considering two days ago she'd been surrounded by dead bodies. "This is the toilet and bath area. The hot water is a bit touch and go; William was supposed to fix it before…" She trailed off. "Well it'll get fixed eventually. That room is where I mostly listen to the radio and do my needlepoint. Do you do needlepoint Danica?" Danica shook her head.

"No, but my mother did. I didn't have the patience." Jacqueline laughed.

"But that didn't stop her from trying to teach you, did it?" Danica again shook her head.

"No, it didn't."

"These are obviously the stairs to the upper level." They were silent as they climbed the stairs. "There are only two bedrooms and this one here," Jacqueline pushed open the first door on the left that they came to, "Is your room." She stepped aside so that Danica could enter the room that was to be hers. It wasn't as large as her room had been in Sidi Barrani, but it was by no means small. There was faded green and white striped wallpaper on the walls, a bed pressed up against one side and a small closet on the far right wall. "Do you like it?" Jacqueline asked hopefully as she wrung her hands together. Danica nodded, giving her a smile.

"It's lovely."

"Wonderful. There are few changes of clothes in the closet." Danica flushed, but Jacqueline pretended not to notice. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished." Danica admitted quickly. Jacqueline laughed.

"Well why don't you get cleaned up and change into some fresh clothes-that always makes me feel better-and I'll make us something to eat."

"Thank you." Danica said earnestly, locking her eyes with Jacqueline's. Jacqueline nodded with a smile before turning and heading back downstairs. Danica turned back to look at what was now her room, exhaling slowly. _"Oh boy."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**** I'm somewhat iffy about this chapter and I'm also aware that it compares no actual Speirs, but it's a necessary evil. Speirs has fighting to do over in France and Danica did not. But at least he's mentioned and actually in the story now. And he'll be physically back in the next chapter, promise. Besides Jacqueline needed her own interest 'cause she's kind of an important character. At least it didn't take me forever to update, right? As always, I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:****Midterms are over, the chaos of my household is still going on, but I managed to get out an update. And a decently sized one as well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It does my soul good.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and this is based on the miniseries. I mean no disrespect.**

**

* * *

**

**July, 1944  
Aldbourne, England**

It was surprisingly easy for Danica to adjust to living in Aldbourne. That wasn't to say that she was completely comfortable in the small British town. Life in England was decidedly different from life in Egypt, and as far as Danica was concerned British weather was a nuisance.

"I can't believe it's raining again." She grumbled as she pulled her coat more tightly around her. Jacqueline giggled and sent her a sympathetic smile

"It does take some getting used to." Jacqueline admitted.

"I don't understand why _anyone_ would _want_ to get used to it." Danica groused; then realizing how insulting that might sound added, "I'm sorry. Aldbourne is beautiful, it's just-" Jacqueline reached over to give Danica's hand a squeeze.

"I understand what you're trying to say." They shared a small smile. "I imagine that if I traveled to Egypt I'd be complaining about the weather too."

"It's a lot warmer and doesn't have nearly as much rain." Danica described, a hint of longing in her voice. "But it isn't green in Sidi Barrani." She looked around, smiling at the surrounding trees. "I do like the green."

"So it isn't all bad?" Jacqueline asked somewhat teasingly.

"No," Danica chuckled, "It's not all bad." Her face sobered. "I just wish I knew if my parents were alright." Jacqueline nodded, her face sober as well as she put a comforting arm around her housemate.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Mercer is doing all he can to find information."

"Oh I know that." Danica ran a hand through her hair. "But the war is undoubtedly making things incredibly complicated."

"_Butttttt_ my countrymen are making daily progress in Africa, bolstered by your American friends, so-" Jacqueline patted Danica's hand, "There's a reason for hope yet." They shared another smile. "What are you making for dinner tonight?" The look of panic that crossed over Danica's face made Jacqueline giggle.

"You actually _want_ me to make, or rather attempt, dinner again?" The last time Danica tried to make dinner-Salisbury Steak-it had been a complete disaster.

"I have faith." Danica scrunched up her nose.

"That makes one of us." She grumbled.

"You just need practice." Jacqueline pressed. "And perhaps attempting something simpler would be a good idea."

"I can make a decent ham and cheese sandwich." Danica offered. Jacqueline laughed.

"Perhaps not _that_ simple. Hmmm….what do you think about some sort of pasta dish? Pasta's simple enough."

"I might be able to handle macaroni and cheese…" Danica mused slowly.

"Then we'll have that; though I don't believe I have any elbow macaroni. I do have farfalle."

"Farfalle?" Danica repeated, brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"They look like bowties." Jacqueline explained as she mimicked having a bowtie around her neck. Danica nodded.

"Ah. Well they're made out of the same thing as macaroni right?"

"I believe so."

"Then the result should be the same-horrible." Jacqueline laughed, smacking Danica's arm.

"_You're_ horrible."

"I'm not horrible," Danica countered, "I'm honest."

"Well you're not weaseling out of making us dinner this evening." Jacqueline warned, wagging her finger at Danica who held up her hands.

"I won't, I won't." She promised. "Yeesh, you're a slave driver."

"Oh hush." Jacqueline giggled as the two women walked into the grocer. "Do you remember the layout of the store?" Danica nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She added a salute to which Jacqueline pursed her lips.

"Don't be fresh; go and find the cheese you want to use while I get bread."

"There are different cheeses?" Danica asked in mock disbelief. Jacqueline shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"You're incorrigible." She waved Danica away. "Away with you." They went in separate directions, each in search of their own food stuff. For her part, Danica took her time getting to the cheese aisle. Looking at the sparse groceries living the shelves brought her mind back to other things-like the lack of any concrete information on her parents. The rapidly growing friendship between her and Jacqueline was a welcome distraction (for which she was most grateful for), but her parents were never far from her mind. In her distracted state, Danica reached out to pull a can of chicken broth from the nearest shelf.

"Making soup?" Danica glanced sideways to find an older lady staring up at her. She shook her head.

"No, macaroni and cheese."

"You don't need chicken broth for macaroni cheese." The lady pointed out.

"Oh, I know." Danica returned the can of broth to the shelf. "I was just looking at it." The lady continued to peer up at her through large rimmed glasses. Danica shifted on her feet.

"Are you a nurse?"

"Nooo…" Danica replied slowly, confused as to where the conversation was headed.

"I thought not-you're too tan. Well you're American so if you're not a nurse what are you doing here?"

"Uh-"

"Don't say 'uh' dear, it makes one sound foolish."

"Honestly it's a very long story."

"Then you'll just have to tell me over tea tomorrow." She patted Danica's arm. "I live just down the street; the house with the rose bushes out front. Enjoy your macaroni cheese dear." Danica watched her walk away with a bewildered look on her face.

"I see you've met Mrs. Henderson." Jacqueline observed as she approached.

"She invited me to tea tomorrow." This made Jacqueline blink in surprise.

"She did?" Danica nodded. "How odd."

"Why odd?"

"Mrs. Henderson tends to, well, I suppose this might be a bit harsh, but she's a bit of a hermit. That isn't to say she never leaves her house-she does that regularly-but she rarely speaks to anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. And she's made no effort to hide her dislike of the American soldiers."

"I didn't get that impression at all."

"Hmm, curious." Jacqueline gave her a smile. "She must just like you."

"I guess."

"I see you haven't chosen the cheese yet."

"Blame Mrs. Henderson."

"I will do no such thing. Let's get the cheese together to prevent any further distractions." Danica nodded and together they walked to the cheese. "Parmesan or cheddar?"

"Irish cheddar." Danica replied, her hand already reaching out to grab said item. Jacqueline looked at her in surprise. "My father comes from an Irish family." Danica explained. "And he'd have his colleagues bring this when they came to visit."

"Ah. Then Irish Cheddar it is." Cheese and bread in hand, the two women returned to the front of the store. As was usual, the woman behind the counter stared at Danica with barely concealed interest. Danica was used to, if not completely comfortable with, it. "How are things Marge?" Jacqueline asked as the items were totaled.

"Same as they have been since this war began." Marge replied. "I heard a rumor that might interest you." Jacqueline raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Marge nodded.

"Mmhmm."

"Well let's hear it then."

"The Yanks-" Marge's eyes darted briefly towards Danica, "-I mean Americans are returning soon." Jacqueline's face lit up but just as quickly returned to normal.

"That is a bit of news, isn't it?" Marge was clearly disappointed in Jacqueline's lack of reaction; so she tried again.

"You're rather friendly with one of the American officers aren't you?"

"We're _all_ friendly with the Americans." Jacqueline remarked dryly. "They're our allies." She collected the items. "Have a lovely evening Marge." Danica followed Jacqueline from the store, her curiosity piqued about Jacqueline's mystery man Ron.

"You don't talk about him much." She commented lightly as they made their way home.

"Who?"

"The officer, Ron."

"Oh." Jacqueline glanced at her. "I see Marge succeeded in raising _your_ interest."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pry; I'm just curious."

"There really isn't much to tell." Jacqueline replied with a slight shrug. "We certainly aren't a couple. As you know, he was friends with my late husband." Danica nodded, remembering the conversation. "Ron's just…" Jacqueline paused. "…helping me when I need it." Danica got the distinct feeling that there was some romantic edge to the help, but she wasn't about to be nosy. "I think you'll like Ron. There are times when you remind me of him." Danica frowned.

"Are you saying I'm manly?"

"No," Jacqueline giggled, "Not at all. You both just have this incredible inner strength that has served both of you very well. And will continue to do so in the years to come." She sent Danica a smile. "I'm actually a bit jealous. I could never survive in a similar situation. The idea of being alone for any length of time…" Jacqueline broke off with a shake of her head. "It's terrifying." Danica wanted to point out that she had never really been alone, but given Jacqueline's tone she figured it would do no good so she remained silent. "Anyway _when_ Ron returns I'd very much like to have him over for dinner so that the two of you can become acquainted-if that's alright with you of course."

"It's your house." Jacqueline hooked arms with her.

"No, it's _our_ house."

* * *

Danica always woke up before Jacqueline; she was fairly certain this was a holdover from her days at the dig site. As usual the thought of Egypt and the dig site brought a familiar pang of loss. Pushing it aside, Danica set about making coffee. Another holdover from her life in Egypt with her parents which tea could _never_ replace. As the coffee percolated, Danica put away the dishes from the night before. To her surprise she'd been able to make an _excellent_ dish of macaroni and cheese. Jacqueline had been suitably proud and declared loudly that Danica was on her way to being a chef. It was a sentiment Danica didn't share though she loved hearing it all the same; especially since she knew her mother would be delighted to know that she was cooking.

"Don't forget that you have a tea date with Mrs. Henderson this afternoon." Danica nodded, not surprised by Jacqueline's sudden appearance.

"I won't." With the last plate put away, Danica turned her attention to pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad someone's finally using that thing. Lord knows William and I never used it. Why his sister sent it I'll never know."

"I've been told sisters do strange things." With the cherished cargo of coffee in hand, Danica took a seat across from Jacqueline at the table. "So what does one wear to a tea date with Mrs. Henderson?"

"Since it's Mrs. Henderson I would recommend something nice." Danica slumped down a bit in her chair.

"Great."

"I have a nice yellow sundress you could borrow." Danica sent her a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

"In addition, it comes with a lovely white sweater." Jacqueline began to fidget in her seat, excitement visible in her eyes. "And I can do your hair." Danica pursed her lips, smiling a little at the same time.

"You're going to treat me like a doll, aren't you?" Jacqueline nodded eagerly. "Wonderful."

* * *

Danica felt a bit ridiculous walking down the streets of Aldbourne in the yellow sundress, but luckily the distance between Jacqueline and Mrs. Henderson's house wasn't great so she arrived fairly quickly. Smoothing down the front of her dress, Danica raised her fist to knock. The door opened before her knuckles could make contact with the wood.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." Danica wanted to point out that Mrs. Henderson had never given her a specific time, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry."

"You look uncomfortable." Mrs. Henderson commented as she looked Danica up and down.

"I haven't worn a dress since I was seventeen." Danica explained.

"It shows." Danica bit at her tongue to keep herself from saying something that could be considered rude. "Still you made the effort to look nice which counts in your favor." Mrs. Henderson stepped aside. "Well come in." Danica walked over the threshold and into a house filled with photographs. There wasn't an empty space of wall anywhere.

"Wow." She breathed as she looked at a photo of a young, dark haired woman sat astride a horse near a crumbling castle. She looked at Mrs. Henderson. "Is that you?" Mrs. Henderson nodded.

"A very long time ago."

"That's a beautiful horse."

"Duke and he had a temper. I hated riding him. This way." Mrs. Henderson ambled towards another room and Danica scurried to catch up. The tea was already set up next to an empty fireplace. Mrs. Henderson sat immediately so Danica did the same. "I know you Americans aren't a fan of tea so I made coffee." The look of surprise on Danica's face made Mrs. Henderson snort softly. "You aren't the first American I've invited into my house."

"I heard otherwise." Mrs. Henderson waved her free hand as she poured the coffee into the delicate tea cups before her.

"Your widow friend is a lovely woman, but she doesn't know everything; especially about me." Danica had to concede that this was probably true. "And while I would never replace tea with coffee, I don't mind having some every now and then." Mrs. Henderson pushed a cup towards her. "You can add what you like to it."

"I take it black." Danica explained as she raised the cup, earning an approving smile from Mrs. Henderson. The strong and exotic taste of the coffee stunned Danica and she asked Mrs. Henderson where it was from.

"A secret that I might share with you one day." She replied. "You must be wondering why I invited you over." Danica nodded, placing her cup back down.

"I am." She admitted.

"Well I'm not going to tell you yet." Danica blinked. "But I will eventually."

"Alright." Danica said lamely, unsure of what else to say.

"What I want to know today is how you ended up here in England when you clearly do not work for any branch of the American military."

"I was sent here by a Major Strayer and placed into the care of Lieutenant Mercer."

"That's lovely, but it lacks details."

"Do you want my life story?" Danica asked acerbically. The edges of Mrs. Henderson's mouth twitched.

"Not yet."

"So where should I begin?"

"Why did the United States Army feel the need to be responsible for you?"

"Now that begins in Egypt…"

The walk back from the incredibly strange visit with Mrs. Henderson was more crowded than her walk there had been. And it wasn't the people of Aldbourne who were swarming the streets, it was American soldiers. A few cat-called, hooted and hollered and whistled at her as she passed, but Danica simply rolled her eyes and kept walking. To keep walking was the trick; never allow oneself to get bogged down. There were no soldiers in front of the house, which Danica had expected, and she entered the house without knocking. She no longer knocked when entering the house since Jacqueline had made it clear that it was their house until Danica left and besides Jacqueline pointed out that she rarely had visitors. So when she walked into the house and saw that Jacqueline wasn't alone, Danica was surprised. She was also surprised to see that she recognized the unexpected company sitting in the kitchen with Jacqueline.

"Oh good, you're home." Jacqueline stood, coming around to lead Danica to the table. "This is the man I've been talking about-Ron Speirs."

"Actually," Ron began as he stood to greet Danica, "We've already met." Jacqueline looked perplexed as the two familiar strangers shook hands.

"You do?" Danica nodded.

"We met in France." She explained.

"Oh. Well that's wonderful." Silence reigned for a moment as the three sat down. "Why didn't you mention that you knew Ron?"

"I didn't realize that he was the same Ron." Danica replied. "You never mentioned his last name."

"That's true." Jacqueline admitted. "I didn't mention his last name, did I?"

"What brings you to Aldbourne?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Major Strayer sent me here and into the care of Lieutenant Mercer." Ron nodded. "And Jacqueline was kind enough to offer to take me in." Jacqueline flushed bashfully as Danica gave her a indebted smile.

"Anyone would've done the same."

"I doubt that." Ron muttered, though not unkindly. Jacqueline's blush deepened.

"Well Ron it was nice to meet you again," Ron and Danica shared a smile, "But I'll leave you two alone to get reacquainted." Danica stood to go but Jacqueline called her back.

"Please don't go." Jacqueline pleaded. "You can keep Ron company while I make dinner." Danica fidgeted uneasily.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding." Jacqueline promised before glancing at Ron. "Will she Ron?" Ron shook his head with a small smile on his face as looked at Danica.

"Not at all." Jacqueline turned back to Danica.

"See? Please don't go." Danica smiled.

"Well who am I to disappoint? Guess I'm staying." Jacqueline nodded once, pleased.

"Good. So you," Jacqueline pulled Ron up from his chair, "Take Danica into the other room and get to know one another. And I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Danica nodded as Jacqueline shooed them from the kitchen.

The first few moments in the living room were filled with discomfited silence, since neither knew what to say.

"Aldbourne seems to be good for you." Ron offered finally in an effort to break the silence. Danica frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ron motioned towards her. "Oh right, the dress."

"And the lack of mud and dirt." Ron teased lightly. Danica laughed.

"Yes, being clean certainly changes one's appearance. Along with decent food and a place to sleep that isn't surrounded by Germans." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Why were you with the Germans anyway?" He asked, his curiosity about the tanned brunette finally getting the better of him. The woman had been on his mind off and on since he'd met her in St. Marie-du-Mont. After all she'd been completely unexpected and out of place, two things that had made her stand out (that is if her looks weren't enough…).

"It's a complicated story that involves Egypt."

"I've always wanted to go to Egypt." Ron expressed serenely as he leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. Danica raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"You know when someone says 'it's a complicated story', they generally don't want to share the story."

"Do you not want to share the story?"

"No…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I guess there isn't one." Danica acknowledged. "If you're sure you want to hear it."

"I wouldn't have shown interest if I _wasn't_ interested." Ron replied.

"Fair enough." As Danica recounted her story for the second time that day, adjectives being the only thing that changed, Ron listened without expression or interruption, but he was also clearly paying attention. "And that would be what brought me to St. Marie-du-Mont."

"And the German you knelt down to look at was Sergeant Schultz?" He asked. Danica nodded.

"Thank you for that by the way." She thanked him dryly. The corners of Ron's lips curled up slightly as he nodded.

"Don't mention it. Have you heard anything about your parents?" Danica shook her head.

"No, but it's only a matter of time right?" Ron nodded. "Admittedly waiting for news is a pain in the ass." They shared a chuckle. "But at least I'm out of the German hands and safe in England so I guess I shouldn't complain."

"I'd be acting the same way if I was in your place."

"Jacqueline did say we have a few things in common." Once again the corners of Ron's lips turned up into an almost smirk.

"I'm not sure you should take that as a compliment. I'm a bit of a hard ass."

"A bit?" Danica repeated, a skeptical eyebrow raised. "You strike me as more than a bit of a hard ass." Now it was Ron's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You think you've known me long enough to make a statement like that?" Danica shrugged, sending him a smirk.

"I call 'em as I see 'em."

"That would make you a hard ass as well."

"She said a _few_ things, not everything." Danica reminded him. "And you're the one who brought up the term hard ass."

"Fair enough."

"I'm assuming if you're back in town, as well as the other boys, then Strayer must be as well." Ron nodded.

"He is."

"Good. I want to ask him about the Staff of Sekhmet."

"Worried about its supernatural powers?" Ron teased. Danica shot him a look.

"No. Powers or not, it's an important artifact and it belongs in a museum."

"I could ask Strayer for you."

"Why can't I ask him myself?"

"Never said you couldn't. I was just offering to help. But getting in to see Strayer might be a problem."

"True." Danica agreed. "He's probably busy. And I'd ask Lieutenant Mercer, but I doubt he knows."

"Tell you what, I'll get you in to see Strayer on Wednesday and then we'll have lunch." Danica raised an eyebrow.

"What about Jacqueline?"

"I'm not asking you out on a date." Danica flushed, embarrassed.

"Oh, of course not. Sorry." Ron shrugged. "Well it'd be great if you could get me in to see Strayer without it taking weeks. Are you confident about Wednesday?"

"I'm confident about Wednesday." Ron assured her.

"Alright then. Wednesday it is." Ron nodded as he stood.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure." As she watched him stroll to the kitchen, Danica couldn't help but reflect how she sort of wished the lunch on Wednesday was a date. And she had no way of knowing that Ron was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know that the Speirs is a bit OOC in this chapter, but it's a necessary evil. It will get better (I hope! Lol). Prepare for more Ron Speirs in the chapters to come (that should make one or two people happy I do believe).**

**I can't wait to read your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Phew I finally managed to finish this update. Between moving into a new place and finals, I feel like I've been running around nonstop. And now Christmas approaches. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_**. This is based on the miniseries; no harm is intended.**

**

* * *

**

Ron ran a hand through his hair as he stepped out into the sunny British afternoon. He was due to meet Danica for lunch at a café just down the road in a matter of minutes and the news he had for her wasn't good. And he certainly wasn't looking forward to telling her. When it came to telling his men bad news he felt no pressure or hesitation, but telling a woman bad news was a whole different ballgame. He'd been the one to tell Jacqueline about William's death and the tears that had naturally followed had just about broken his heart. Now here he was about to deliver news of another death to another woman. He may not have been acquainted with the Graham family, but he was already fond enough of Danica to not want to bring her harm.

"Ron." Danica rose as he approached, greeting him with a smile. Ron forced himself to return the smile before making his face unreadable again. The smile left Danica's face. "It's not good news is it?" Though he was somewhat surprised that she could see past his façade, Ron simply nodded. "Could we substitute a walk for lunch?" She asked, her voice small almost like she already knew what she was about to hear. "I'm suddenly not very hungry." Ron nodded.

"Of course." He let Danica lead the way as well as set the pace of the walk which was at first silent. It wasn't until they'd reached a small field with a fence on the outskirts that she broke the silence.

"Let's hear it. And give it to me straight. One of my biggest pet peeves is when people sugarcoat obviously shitty news."

"I don't sugarcoat." Ron informed her, insulted by the very notion.

"Didn't think you were the type," Danica concurred, "But I wanted to make sure. So?"

"They bombed Fort Capuzzo; your father's body was found in the ruins of a jail." Danica's face paled noticeable and her expression was grim as she leaned against the fence. "I'm sorry." Ron knew the words fell short, but what else could he say? She nodded.

"And…?" She cleared her throat after her voice broke. "What about my mother?" Ron shook his head.

"Still no word." Danica nodded again.

"When did they find his body?"

"A few days ago. Lieutenant Mercer was waiting on a second confirmation before he told you."

"What's going to happen to his body?"

"Mercer made arrangements to have it sent here." Danica nodded, her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Good." The silence returned. Ron settled against the fence next to her, both their eyes on the horizon. The tears falling from Danica's eyes did so without sound; echoing their own silence. Wordlessly Ron slipped his hand over Danica's.

They sat on the fence in silence until Ron had to return to duty.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Danica shook her head.

"No." She offered him a small smile. "I'm going to stay here awhile longer."

"You owe me a lunch."

"I do." Danica confirmed. Ron stayed for a moment longer before nodding and walking away. Danica stared after him. She had just shared one of her most vulnerable moments with a man who was still a relative stranger. Danica knew that she should be upset, but she was actually relieved that it was him and not someone else. Ron Speirs was quiet and didn't over-emotion situations. For Danica, who wasn't overly emotional herself, this was a quality she liked in a man. Indeed Ronald Speirs was a man Danica Graham could find herself falling in love with.

"_Never marry a man who you wouldn't follow to the ends of the Earth."_

She smiled. That was the only advice her father had ever given her on romance. It had been an offhand comment during a dig shortly after Derrick had started courting-and despite the archaic term it was the only term that worked-her. Danica hadn't been sure if her father had approved of the relationship or not, but she'd gotten the impression that he hadn't. Perhaps that's why Danica hadn't wanted to take the final step in her relationship with Derrick. Her hand flew up to the shard around her neck. She hadn't thought about him in awhile and for that she felt a little guilty. And her father's death brought it all back. The death list of people she cared about was growing and each addition meant more to her. She sighed and looked back to the horizon.

* * *

"You look like a woman in desperate need of a cigarette." Danica raised her eyes slowly. "Yeah, you _definitely_ need a cigarette." She opened her mouth to shoo him away, but thought better of it and nodded, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Hand it over." The man chuckled and took a cigarette out from behind his ear, depositing it in her palm. "Hope you got a light."

"I do indeed." The soldier produced a lighter and let both their cigarettes before hopping up onto the fence next to her. "George Luz." He offered, extending his hand which Danica shook.

"Danica Graham."

"Nice to meet you Danica Graham. What brings you to my fence?" Danica shot him a raised eyebrow.

"I was here first." She reminded him. "For awhile."

"Eh," Luz shrugged, "Technicality. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well 'doctor'," Danica began sarcastically, "I don't think that's any of your business." Luz put a hand over his heart as though wounded.

"Here I am trying to help…"

"I don't know you."

"Yes you do. I'm George Luz. And if you won't share what's wrong with you will you at least let me buy you a beer?" Danica gave him a searching look to which he held up his hands. "I've got nothing but good intentions."

"I could use a beer," She admitted, "Or two."

"And I know just the place." Luz jumped down off of the fence. "Come on; I'll introduce you to the fellas."

"Fellas, huh?" Danica repeated as she followed Luz's example of getting down from the fence. "Will I like these fellas?"

"Most of them are alright." He replied. "I can't guarantee they'll all be gentlemen like me." Danica couldn't hold back a snort. "Hey! I've kept my hands to myself haven't I? _And_ I gave you a cigarette."

"Don't forget the promised beer."

"_And_ the beer. If that ain't gentlemanly behavior I don't what is."

"Have the standards for gentlemanship lowered since I left America"?"

"First of all, is 'gentlemanship' even a word? And that depends. When did you leave America?"

"1927." Luz's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No shit?"

He took her to the Rose and Crown, a pub in the heart of Aldbourne that currently resembled more an American Army base than a British pub.

"Luz!" Someone exclaimed loudly. "You made it. _And_—" The someone stopped short before them, "—you brought female company. Keep an eye on her-she's one of only three broads currently in this whole damn joint."

"And I'd wager the only American broad of the three." Danica added. The grin on the soldiers face couldn't have gotten wider.

"Joseph Liebgott." He introduced himself, offering his hand. Danica was about to accept it when Luz broke between them.

"I don't think so buddy." He grumbled at a disgruntled Liebgott. "I need to buy her a beer first." Danica shot Liebgott a half-hearted apologetic look before allowing Luz to lead her through the swarm of soldiers to the bar. They must've been stopped half a dozen times as various soldiers introduced themselves. There were a wide variety of names such as Guarnere, Toye, Perconte, Hobbler, Penkala, Muck and even a Malarkey. Danica knew she'd forget half of them by the time the night ended-except for maybe Malarkey. That was a hard name to forget. Once they got to the bar it only took a matter of seconds before Luz was handing her a pint.

"Thank you." Luz shrugged as he held up his own pint glass.

"To drowning your woes." Danica clinked her glass against his.

"To drowning my woes." She echoed before they both took a large sip.

"How long have you lived in Aldbourne?" Luz asked moments later over the din of the bar.

"Not long."

"But I thought you left the States in '27?" He asked, confused.

"I did, but I went to Egypt. I only arrived in Aldbourne a month or so ago."

"Egypt?" Luz repeated incredulously; Danica nodded. He whistled. "Impressive." She shrugged.

"Not really. I had no choice in the decision. My…" Here Danica paused, momentarily choking up. "My father moved my mother and I there for his work."

"What's he do?"

"Archaeology." She wasn't ready to correct the tense of 'do' to 'did'; it was still too soon.

"Archaeology?" Luz repeated though minutes had passed; both their drinks had dwindled down to just about empty. "Digging up what? Some gilded mummified Pharaoh who's been dead for thousands of years?" Danica rolled her eyes as Luz's eyes twinkled with unvoiced laughter.

"I'm kind of surprised you know the word 'gilded' George." She teased. Luz made a wounded face.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I went to school. So mummies or not?"

"I've only seen one mummy and it was certainly not a pharaoh. In fact it was an accidental mummy." Luz frowned.

"What the hell is an accidental mummy?"

"It's the mummy of a random person who died a long time ago and whose body mummified naturally in the harsh sandy climate."

"Poor guy." Luz muttered with a shudder.

"There are worse ways to be preserved." She smirked around the rim of her glass as she finished off the pint. "We named him George now that I think about it." Now it was Luz's turn to roll his eyes.

"Now you're just pulling my leg." Danica shook her head.

"No, I'm serious. I was about ten when we found him and my father let me pick out a name. I had just discovered the story of St. George and the Dragon so I named the mummy George." She sent him a sheepish smile. "I think I might have had the idea in my head that the mummy _was_ St. George."

"In Egypt?" For what must've been the umpteenth time that night, Danica shrugged.

"I was ten; whatta ya want?" Luz did a palms up.

"Want another one?" He asked, making a half-hearted motion towards her now empty glass.

"Absolutely." Luz leaned up and over the bar.

"Hey barkeep!"

"Hey sweetheart, wanna dance?" Danica eyed the drunken soldier disinterestedly.

"No thank you." She was turned halfway back towards the bar when the guy grabbed her arm.

"Come on, one dance."

"Hey buddy," Luz intervened, smoothly breaking the contact, "Go find your own broad, this one's mine." Discouraged, the man staggered away grumbling under his breath.

"You know this isn't a date right?" Danica asked uneasily after a moment. Luz thumbed over his shoulder.

"Do you want to go dance with him?"

"No," She admitted, "Thanks." He nodded.

"Here's your beer." Danica mumbled out another thanks before they both turned to watch the crowd.

"I've never been around so many Americans before." The alcohol was making its way through her body and making her lips loose.

"I be there ain't many Americans in Egypt."

"Nope." She agreed, her lips popping around the 'p'. Luz sent her a bemused smirk.

"I think you're a cheap drunk."

"I think I am too. Honestly this is only my second time having beer. And the stuff I had before was lighter." She paused before nodding decidedly then frowned. "I think." Luz chuckled.

"So what the hell are you doing here in Aldbourne?"

"Well the short of it is that the plane I was on crashed and I was sent here until I find my way home."

"Ain't Egypt overrun by Nazis?" Danica cringed a bit but Luz didn't notice.

"Yeah, I think so." She remarked wryly before taking a large sip of her beer.

"The British are making progress down there though." He offered. "Any ideas where you're gunna go from here?"

"Bed eventually."

"Ha ha." Luz drawled sarcastically. "You know what I mean."

"Back to Egypt I guess. I need another beer." He eyed her suddenly empty glass in surprise.

"Jesus." Danica wiggled her class expectantly; Luz shook his head as he motioned again for the man behind the counter. "Alright I take it back." She sent him a confused frown.

"Take what back?"

"You aren't a cheap drunk."

* * *

All he'd wanted to do was pick up his laundry from the Lambs and check on Danica before going to bed. Well he'd accomplished getting his laundry, but his stop at Jacqueline's to check on Danica was not going so easily.

"Do you have any idea where she could've gone?" Ron asked the pacing Jacqueline.

"No. She doesn't have any friends besides Mrs. Henderson who I'm sure is asleep by now. She's never been out this late before." Jacqueline wrung her hands together as she paused in her pacing.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ron assured her. "She's an adult and it's Aldbourne, not London."

"You like her." It was a statement not a question. Feeling a little more trapped by her gaze then he liked and knowing that there was no answer that wouldn't be awkward, Ron turned to go.

"I'll bring her home." He promised.

"Ay, I'm sure you will." Her soft reply followed him out the door. There had been no accusation in either her actions or words, but he still felt guilty. The relationship between him and Jacqueline had been sexual only once and that was the night before D-Day. Neither of them had been in their right mind and they'd both agreed that it shouldn't happen again, but it'd left their friendship in a strange limbo-like place. Danica's addition as Jacqueline's housemate and, more importantly, friend made Ron's attraction not a good idea; not that he was going to fight it. What was the point? The sudden burst of laughter that issued from the open door of the Rose and Crown caught his attention and he decided that it was worth a shot to see if Danica was in the pub. Once he entered it didn't take him long to find her. She was sitting on the bar being serenaded with a very drunk rendition of _Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree_. He'd have found the scene amusing if he wasn't jealous over the fact that one of the impromptu singers had his hand on Danica's thigh. Scowling, Ron made his way towards the bar, his reputation parting the sea of soldiers before him.

"Ron!" Danica exclaimed cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you home." He replied shortly as his hands clamped around her waist and lifted her down from the bar. Because he was Ron Speirs no one, not even the man who'd had his hand on her thigh, argued.

"Sounds good." Danica agreed. "I think I've had a bit too much to drink anyway."

"So it would seem." He started to steer her from the bar but she suddenly whirled back around and backtracked to the man who'd had his hand on her thigh.

"Thank you for the drinks George." She said before turning abruptly back around and returning to Ron's side.

"Are you ready to go now?" Ron asked, bemused.

"I am." She confirmed.

"Wonderful." Placing his hand back on her waist, Ron successfully led her from the Rose and Crown and onto the street. "What are you doing here?"

"George found me on the fence, offered me a cigarette and a beer and I was in need of such items." Danica explained. "So I allowed him to take me here. And here, or there, is where I was until you found me. American soldiers can be very loud." She informed him gravely. Ron chuckled.

"They can be."

"You're not loud."

"Only in certain situations." He replied somewhat seductively, giving her a wink. She giggled and promptly stumbled.

"Whoa." To avoid further stumbling-and because part of him really wanted to feel her in his arms-Ron scooped her up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"We're almost there." He answered gruffly. Soon, too soon, they were at Jacqueline's house. The lights were still on inside, but Jacqueline didn't open the door so Ron figured she was asleep.

"I'll be getting down now." Danica announced quietly. As she slid slowly down his body, Ron's breathing quickened. Danica smiled up at him through lust-lidded eyes.

"Thank you for walking me home."She purred.

"It was my pleasure." He replied. Still smiling, Danica stood up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Ron instantly responded, his own arms wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against him.

"_Take me to bed Ron."_ She murmured against his lips. Ron groaned.

"I can't." He reluctantly replied. He wanted to, but not while she was drunk. Pouting, Danica broke away from him.

"Fine." She grumbled as soon as she saw the look on his face. With a scowl, she turned on her heel and walked into the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N:**** I look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks in advance!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_**; this is just a story and I mean no disrespect.**

**

* * *

**

Danica awoke with a splitting headache and a bad taste in her mouth.

"_Oh God."_ She groaned as she rolled onto her side to get her overly sensitive eyes away from the surprisingly bright sun. The action caused her shirt to bunch up uncomfortably; that, bundled up with the fact that she was dying of thirst, forced Danica from her bed. The stumble downstairs was uneventful if jarring to her senses. There'd be no going back to bed now.

"Good morning!" Jacqueline's voice minds as well have been church bells and Danica groaned as she clutched at her head.

"God, please don't do that again." She half-begged, half-moaned.

"I didn't do anything; I'm speaking normally."

"Well don't do that." Danica snapped. "Speak softly."

"You're in a lovely mood this morning." Jacqueline commented sarcastically. Danica grunted and fell into the nearest chair at the kitchen table. "You got in late."

"Uh huh." Was Danica's muffled reply from where her head rested upon her crossed arms.

"Where were you?"

"Rose and Crown."

"That would explain your attitude." The antagonism in Jacqueline's voice made Danica raise her head in order to send her friend a questioning glance.

"Did I do something last night to piss you off?" Jacqueline's expression softened and she shook her head.

"No, you didn't. Here." She gently placed a mug of steaming coffee before Danica's bleary face. "Coffee; just the way you like it."

"Oh sweet Jesus you are a lifesaver." Danica gratefully pulled the mug towards her and a blissful sigh erupted from her lips the moment the liquid touched her tongue. She sent Jacqueline an appreciative smile.

"You're welcome." Jacqueline giggled before she took the seat opposite Danica. "So what happened last night?"

"I don't remember much," Danica admitted, "But I made a friend named George."

"George?" Jacqueline repeated; Danica nodded. "Do you remember anything else about this 'George'?"

"He's an American soldier. I think he's in the same division as Ron 'cause they had similar pin things-" Danica was halfway through mimicking pins on her chest when she realized that Jacqueline had gone stiff at the mention of Ron's name. "Jacqueline? What's wrong? Did you and Ron get into a fight?"

"Not exactly." Jacqueline replied vaguely.

"Not exactly?" Danica said again with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Can I ask you a personal question Danica?" Danica's frown deepened.

"Uh, I guess so, sure."

"How do you feel about Ron?" An uncomfortable jolt went through Danica.

"Um, he's a nice man—" Jacqueline shook her head.

"No, that's not what I mean. Do you have feelings for him?" Danica shifted awkwardly in her seat. She thought briefly of playing it off as a joke or even lying, but Danica had too much respect for Jacqueline to do that so she slowly nodded.

"I do." She admitted. Jacqueline slowly nodded as well.

"I thought as much."

"I'm sorry Jacqueline. I didn't mean to—"

"Oh for heaven's sake it's no one's fault." Jacqueline interrupted, though not angrily. "And you have nothing to apologize for. Ron and I are not a couple and to be honest I don't have any feelings for him other than friendship of course." Danica once again frowned.

"But you seem upset."

"That's because I'm afraid that I'm going to ruin the relationship between you two."

"How could you possibly ruin it?" The tears came suddenly and without warning. Momentarily bewildered, Danica finally ushered herself over to the sobbing Jacqueline, kneeling next to her.

"I'm pregnant!" Jacqueline cried. Danica fell from her kneeling position into a seat on the kitchen floor.

"Oh wow." She breathed.

And it's Ron's! It _has_ to be!" Danica opened her mouth to say something, but Jacqueline continued. "One mistake and I mess up any chance you and Ron have at future happiness."

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?" Danica asked even though she found the news distressing herself. The way her heart was squeezing was both unfamiliar and painful.

"Not at all." Jacqueline answered somewhat indignantly before bursting into fresh tears. Danica's concern for her friend pushed aside her own heartbreak (at least momentarily).

"Jacqueline," She began seriously, moving into a position where she could take Jacqueline's hands into her own, "This isn't the end of the world."

"Yes it is." Jacqueline insisted. "I'm a widow, recently made, who's gotten herself knocked up by an American soldier whom she neither loves nor desires to marry. _And_ the soldier has feelings for the woman whom I consider my best friend!" Once again there were fresh tears. Feeling overwhelmed, Danica found herself frozen in place. This situation was more complicated than her hung-over brain could deal with. "What am I going to do?" Danica raised her lowered eyes to meet Jacqueline's tearful ones.

"We'll figure something out." She replied though she had no idea how. And there was a part of her, however deep and however selfish, that didn't really want to help Jacqueline. Jacqueline sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she'd produced from her sleeve.

"I know this is difficult for you Danica and I'm sorry for just tossing it all at you, but I have no one else to turn to." Danica nodded absentmindedly. Personally she wanted nothing more than to run away from the entire state of affairs. "And on top of all this I'm about to ask a favor."

"A favor?" Jacqueline nodded.

"Until we figure out what I'm going to do, please don't tell Ron that I'm pregnant."

"I won't." Danica promised. It was a promise she didn't feel comfortable keeping but nor did she want to tell Ron.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I feel better having told you." Jacqueline remarked airily as Danica, who felt worse than she had upon first waking up, nodded with a forced smile as she stood. "Oh! And I almost forgot that Mrs. Henderson came by yesterday to ask you over for tea this afternoon." It was just the excuse Danica needed to get away from Jacqueline.

"Well considering how late it is I should go get ready if I hope to make it on time." Jacqueline nodded.

"Of course." Danica had to pace herself and not take off running from the room.

* * *

The good weather from the morning was gone by the time Danica left for Mrs. Henderson's. She could hear Jacqueline banging around in the kitchen and she used the noise as cover to duck out without another conversation. Her mind was still reeling from their earlier conversation. Jacqueline was pregnant and she was expecting Danica to keep it a secret from Ron who apparently had feelings for Danica just like she had feelings for him. A wave of frustration washed over her and Danica ran a hand through her hair. And all of this on top of her father's death. She wasn't in the mood for Mrs. Henderson's bizarre behavior or her probing questions, but since the visit got her out of the house and it'd be rude to cancel, Danica made the short trek. Mrs. Henderson greeted her with her usual brusqueness and ushered Danica inside.

"I see you got my invitation."

"I did." Danica confirmed with a slight nod. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I confess my invitation comes from a rather selfish motivation. Not that way." Danica stopped short. "We're taking coffee in the kitchen today."

"Oh, okay." Slightly perplexed by the change in rooms, Danica followed Mrs. Henderson into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"I have something I need to tell you." Once again, Danica stopped short; her shoulders drooped.

"_I think I've had enough news today."_ She muttered. Mrs. Henderson glanced over her shoulder curiously.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing." Danica replied quickly. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Please sit. I'm not sure how you'll take this news." Danica didn't want to sit; she wanted to run. Today was apparently a day for honesty.

"Okay." It was too late to run so she took the offered seat. She fidgeted in the silence as Mrs. Henderson finished fixing the coffee.

"Here you are." Danica thanked her quietly as she accepted the beverage. Mrs. Henderson herself sat and took a sip of her own coffee before speaking again. "I'm afraid that I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am." Danica frowned.

"You haven't?" Mrs. Henderson shook her head.

"No."

"Are you not Mrs. Henderson?" She hated how dumb she sounded, but what else could she say?

"I am Mrs. Henderson, but originally-before I remarried-I was Mrs. Wheeler." When Danica didn't immediately grasp the connection, Mrs. Henderson pressed on. "I'm Derrick's mother." Stunned for the second time that day, Danica fell back in her chair. The world was becoming entirely too small for Danica Graham.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know it's short, but I think it packs a punch. Poor Danica and all the sharing people feel like doing with her. Hope someone enjoyed! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and this is meant for fun. No disrespect meant.**

**

* * *

**

Danica got to her feet and went to the sink to look out the window that rested above it. Mrs. Henderson was Derrick's mother. It was a surprising fact and caught Danica completely off guard. Of all the people to run into…

"Derrick wrote to me about you." Mrs. Henderson continued when the silence became too much to bear. "He was very much in love with you." Danica cringed, guilt clawing at her. "He was so impressed with the woman you'd become." More guilt came rushing through Danica. "When he wrote about his desire to propose I couldn't have been happier for him."

"I never gave him my answer." Danica interjected, trying to alleviate some of the guilt she was feeling.

"How could you?" Mrs. Henderson replied. "The Nazis made your answer unnecessary." There was bitterness in her voice and as Danica turned to look at her she could see tears in the older woman's eyes. Once again here was silence as the ghost of Derrick Wheeler hung suspended between them.

"How did you know who I was?" Danica asked softly.

"He sent me a picture of the two of you from your trip to Cairo." A brief smile flickered over Mrs. Henderson's face. "It's the last picture I ever…" She turned herself so that she was fully facing Danica. "When I saw you at the grocer I couldn't resist speaking with you."

"So you know who I was the moment you saw me?" Mrs. Henderson nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me who you were then?" A blush came onto the older woman's cheeks.

"I was scared." She admitted. Of all the emotions she could of ascribing to Mrs. Henderson on that day at the grocer, fear was not one of them. "And I wanted to get to know you before you knew who I was lest it negatively affect your opinion of me." Danica frowned, moving to retake the seat at the kitchen table.

"Why would you be scared of that?"

"Honestly I don't know. Maybe I'm just a silly old woman."

"You're not a silly old woman." Danica assured her. "But I wish you'd been honest with me from the start." Mrs. Henderson stared at her for a moment.

"I can see why Derrick loved you." Danica flushed and turned her head as guilt reclaimed her emotions.

"He was a good man." She offered, more weakly than she would've liked.

"He was and he didn't deserve to be killed." Danica cringed. She had recounted the story of Derrick's death to Mrs. Henderson not long ago and if she'd known the truth earlier she would've been gentler in her choice of words. As if reading her thoughts, Mrs. Henderson reached across the table to pat her hand. "You have nothing to feel ashamed for and I certainly hold nothing against you. You're as much a victim of the war as he is. And I don't want you to feel beholden to whatever happened between you and my son. He would want you to live your life." Danica nodded, but felt a depression settling over her. Both Jacqueline and Mrs. Henderson were suffering from their own miseries and yet they were both being unbelievably kind to her; this in turn made Danica feel unbelievably selfish and horrible. Unsure of what to say, but wanting to say something, Danica offered up the first words that came to mind,

"War is hell." Mrs. Henderson nodded.

"Indeed." This time when the silence returned neither woman made an effort to break it. Danica left not long after that after having made profuse promises to return soon. She stepped onto the street with a relieved sigh. She glanced in the direction of Jacqueline's house; mentally debating whether or not she wanted to return to the house right away. She had almost decided when her eyes caught sight of Ron heading directly for her.

"Danica," He began as soon as he was close, "We need to talk about last night." Panic washed over Danica like a tidal wave.

"No we don't." She countered. "I've had enough talking for today." Since she didn't want to talk, Danica promptly turned on her heel and started to walk away. Ron called after her to stop, but she refused. Narrowing his eyes in irritation, Ron jogged after her.

"Damnit." He growled as he grabbed her arm and whirled her around. "I have to talk to you and you're going to listen if nothing else." Once he saw she was listening Ron continued. "You caught me off guard last night." It was a weak beginning and Ron inwardly cursed himself. "I—″

"Wait," Danica interrupted, confused, "What happened last night?" Ron blinked, caught off guard again.

"What happened last night?" He repeated. It took him only another second to realize that the alcohol had made her forget. He felt like an idiot for not figuring that out sooner. "Of course you don't remember." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What don't I remember?" Danica pressed.

"It doesn't matter. I should go."

"Hey, wait." This time it was Danica who grabbed his arm and turned him around. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Ron insisted.

"Obviously it does." Danica insisted right back. "Since you came to track me down." Ron scowled, more at himself than at her. A stiff silence fell between the two.

"To hell with it." Ron reached out and placed a hand on Danica's back, pulling her roughly up against him. He gave her no chance to protest; instantly pressing his lips to hers. Danica resisted him only momentarily before her body relaxed in his arms. When the kiss ended, both parties were still. Ron was the first to recover and he did so with a thin smile; his hand reached up to caress her cheek gently. "You're too curious." He commented lightly.

"So my punishment is a kiss?" Danica asked wryly. Ron chuckled.

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all."

"I was going to say…" Ron murmured as he moved in for another kiss. But Danica put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Not here." She explained when he sent her a questioning glance.

"Location is becoming an issue." Ron grumbled.

"Well buy a house." Danica replied, pulling free from his grasp. "We shouldn't be intimate anyway."

"Believe me," Ron murmured into her ear as he passed, "We haven't even begun to be intimate." Danica blushed as she asked him where he was going. "Walk with me." Danica hesitated. Ron rolled his eyes. "Come with me." He repeated. He held out his hand to emphasize the point to which Danica raised an amusedly surprised eyebrow.

"You didn't strike me as the type of man who held hands." She teased.

"I'm not, but I have a feeling that if I don't have a physical hold on you you'll change your mind halfway there and run in the opposite direction."

"Are you saying I'm indecisive?"

"No," Ron replied slowly as he grabbed her hand, "I'm saying you need reassurance. Trust me."

"It's not about trust." Danica mumbled as she reluctantly allowed him to lead her down the road. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Somewhere private." Ron replied vaguely. "Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Mrs. Henderson?" Danica could see no harm in telling Ron what Mrs. Henderson had revealed so she did. "And who's Derrick?"

"A man who wanted to marry me." Danica replied.

"Have a lot of those?"

"No; Derrick was the only one."

"That doesn't surprise me." Hurt, she shot him a glare.

"What? Am I not marriageable material?" Ron returned her glare with one of his own.

"Don't put words in my mouth. And what I meant is that you strike me as the type of woman who doesn't enter into relationships easily."

"Oh." Feeling a bit bad for jumping to conclusions, Danica offered up some humor.

"Well that and the fact that there weren't a lot of chances for relationships in the desert." Ron chuckled.

"True. And where's this Derrick now? Still in Egypt?"

"He was killed by the Germans."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Danica muttered a soft 'thank you' as they stopped before a clearly abandoned house. The vines had taken over the brick and the rope remnants of a swing dangled from a tree in the overgrown front garden. It was a house that had certainly once been charming, but was now just sad. "Since there are no hotels in Aldbourne; we can't go back to my quarters and Jacqueline's isn't—"

"Jacqueline." Danica groaned as she remembered her pregnant friend. "We shouldn't be doing this." Once again Danica slipped away from Ron's side and he ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"I thought we already covered that nothing romantic was going on between Jacqueline and—″

"I know, but you don't—″

"But what?" Ron interrupted her interruption. "Danica," He positioned himself in front of her, cupping her face in his hands, "You're making this more complicated than it has to be." Danica rolled her eyes but smiled thinly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She informed him calmly as she reached up and wrapped her hands around his wrists before lowering his hands from her face. Ron frowned.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Panic briefly shot through Danica and she shook her head, sending him a quick smile for good measure.

"No." She headed into the wild garden. "I'm just…worried; about what the people of Aldbourne would say."

"You don't care what they think about you." Danica gave him a frown.

"You don't know everything about me."

"I know enough to know that you don't care what gossiping strangers say about you." Danica had to admit Ron had her there and she told him as much as she bent down to pick up a rose. Ron watched her silently for a few moments. He wanted to ask how she was doing in regards to her father's death, but he didn't know what words to use; he was also well aware that she was hiding something from him, but he wouldn't press her. If she wanted to tell him, she would. Slowly, Ron reached down and put his hand on the back of her neck, squeezing it gently. She turned her head to smile up at him before getting to her feet. He didn't need to be told to know that she wanted him to kiss her.

"_Just give me today;"_ Danica thought to herself as Ron traced kisses along her jaw line, _"Then I'll give him up tomorrow."_

* * *

**A/N:**** Alright, I know that to many of you Ron may be out of character, but I'm going for a different, less taciturn version of him; like this is how he acts with the woman he loves. He still acts all badass to everyone else, lol. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_**; this is based on the miniseries and meant for entertainment.**

**

* * *

**

It was dark when Danica opened her eyes. Momentarily disoriented, she blinked in confusion as she racked her brain to remember her location. The soft snoring next to her brought the events of the late afternoon crashing back. She was inside the dilapidated English cottage; wrapped up in the arms of a sleeping Ron on an old couch. Disentangling herself from his arms was difficult, but she managed to do so without waking him up. Danica watched the slow rise and fall of his chest as she dressed, smiling into the darkness at each memory that replayed itself in her head. No matter what the consequences, she wouldn't regret sleeping with him.

"Running away?" Even though his voice was low and groggy, it's suddenness made Danica jump.

"No," She replied as she finished buttoning up her shirt, "I planned on waking you up. But I do have to leave." Danica returned to the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"Your hair's a mess." She commented.

"I wonder why." Was Ron's dry reply. Danica smiled and leaned down to press her lips to his. Ron wrapped his hand in her hair, keeping her in place for several seconds longer then she had planned.

"I have to go." She reminded him.

"I know." He released his hold on her. "You still owe me a lunch." Danica sighed, running a hand through her own messy hair.

"Ron, we _can't_ be involved like this." Ron stood; began to get dressed.

"Unless you're going to give me the real reason why not, we aren't having this conversation again." He shot her a look. "It's getting old."

"You need to talk to Jacqueline." Danica explained. "And I mean _really_ talk. She isn't going to just let it out." She could make out his frown even in the darkness.

"Should I be worried?"

"Just talk to her." Danica repeated. "It isn't my place to say." She closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. "I hope we can still be friends." Ron chose not to reply as he watched her leave. He didn't think he could ever be "just friends" with Danica Graham; just like he knew that whatever Jacqueline had to say would keep him away from Danica.

He just hoped it wasn't forever.

* * *

"Oh there you are!" Jacqueline exclaimed as soon as Danica walked through the door. "Thank God!" The hug was sudden and tight. "I was worried." Danica frowned.

"Why?" She asked as she extracted herself from Jacqueline's arms.

"Lieutenant Mercer came by to see how you were doing. When I said that you were doing fine he seemed surprised. So, naturally, I asked him why he was surprised." She fixed Danica with a look. "Why didn't you tell me about your father?" There was hurt in Jacqueline's voice which angered Danica. The death of her father was _her_ business and if she didn't want to share it, she didn't have to.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it." She replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She tried to go upstairs, but Jacqueline grabbed her hand.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No thank you. Right now I just want to sleep." Jacqueline dropped her hand.

"Oh, of course. Would you like me to bring you up some dinner later? It's potato soup." Danica offered her a smile as she shook her head.

"No I'm not hungry. Besides you should get some rest."

"I will." Jacqueline promised. "Soon."

"Good. Night Jacqueline."

"Good night Danica." Danica was halfway up the stairs when she turned and called Jacqueline's name. "Yes?"

"You need to tell Ron you're pregnant." Jacqueline instantly began to wring her hands together.

"He'll be angry."

"He won't be angry." Danica assured her. "But he'd want to know." Jacqueline sighed.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Reissuing their good nights, Danica completed her trek upstairs and fell gratefully into her awaiting bed.

* * *

Ron stared up at the house Jacqueline and Danica shared. It'd been two days since he'd last seen Danica at the abandoned house and while he wanted to see her, he was actually at the house to see Jacqueline. He was about to begin up the walk when someone came to a loud and abrupt halt near him. Ron turned and had to bite back a scowl. It was the same soldier who'd been with Danica that night at the bar.

"Evening sir." The soldier-George Luz, Ron suddenly remembered-saluted.

"Evening." Ron grumbled back. Luz hesitated only a second before nodding a grin and bolting up to the house. Ron followed him reluctantly though at a distance. The door was open by the time he made it to the threshold and Jacqueline was speaking with Luz.

"I don't know who you are." She said as Ron came to a stop next to Luz.

"George Luz ma'am; I'm here to—″

"He's here for me." Danica interrupted as she came bounding down the stairs. Ron was surprised to see that she was in a rather fancy black dress; he couldn't help the flare of jealously when he heard Luz whistle in appreciation.

"You look great doll." Luz commented. Danica rolled her eyes but smiled. Ron clenched his hands into fists.

"This isn't a date George." She tapped his forehead. "You'd do well to remember that."

"Yeah, yeah." Luz muttered as Danica turned her face towards Ron.

"Hello Ron." She greeted politely.

"Hello Danica." He greeted back in the same tone. "You look beautiful." He tried to pull all the emotion from his voice, but he failed to do so. There was a tense moment that had both Luz and Jacqueline shifting awkwardly.

"We should go if we wanna see the newsreel." Luz suggested, finally breaking the stressed silence. Danica nodded and briefly disappeared before returning with her coat.

"I'm ready." She glanced at Jacqueline. "I won't be home too late." She promised. "And don't worry about dinner." Luz offered her his hand and as Danica accepted it Ron had to avert his eyes. He'd never considered himself a jealous man, but he _hated_ the idea of any man's skin touching Danica's save for his. _"It's not what you think Ron."_ Danica said softly as she passed him, but she was halfway down the walk before he'd turned around.

"You should come in Ron." Jacqueline suggested, pulling his attention away from the retreating figures of Danica and Luz. He wordlessly agreed and entered the house, squaring his shoulders for whatever was about to happen.

* * *

"Speirs isn't gunna kill me is he?" Danica frowned.

"Why would he?"

"Uh because he's obviously sweet on you and I'm taking you out."

"It's not a da—″

"Date," Luz interrupted, "I know. And I don't think he cares what we're calling it." Danica looked at her feet.

"It's not like that." She said softly. Luz glanced at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "'Cause I think you like him too."

"It's complicated." Luz rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is. Fine, I won't badger you." Danica sent him a grateful smile.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"You know if I'd known you were so complicated when I first saw you I'd kept on walkin'."

"Luz that isn't how you charm a lady." Another arm slipped through Danica's free one, wrenching her gently away from Luz. "So we meet again Ms. Danica." Danica couldn't stop a rin from coming onto her face as she recognized Don Malarkey.

"Hello Sergeant Malarkey."

"Please," Malarkey countered with a charming smile, "Call me Don."

"Or bullshit. He answers to both." Luz snapped as he grabbed Danica back from his comrade. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to the pub."

"Changed my mind; figured I'd join Skip and Penkala at the movies." Luz rolled his eyes.

"That's a surprise."

"Are you going to sit with us?" Danica asked innocently.

"No." Luz interjected before Malarkey could answer. "He and his buddies will be sitting in their own seats-far away from us."

"George prefers working along." Malarkey teasingly explained. Danica smiled.

"What can I say?" Luz asked as he lit a cigarette. "I'm a one man show." As Danica lit a cigarette of her own, a look passed between Luz and Malarkey. The latter knew the look meant that it was time for him to get lost.

"Alright kids." Malarkey announced loudly as Danica raised her head. "I see Skip. Enjoy the movie." Danica called a 'good bye' after him as he disappeared into the surprisingly large crowd of movie goers.

"I hope we can find two seats next to each other."

"Worse comes to worse you could always sit on my lap." Luz offered with a leer. Danica smacked his chest.

"George it's—″

"Not a date. I know."

* * *

The awkward silence pervading through the kitchen was deafening. After Jacqueline had placed refreshments on the table not a word had been spoken. As she reached for a cracker so too did Ron; their hands met and both pulled away abruptly.

"What's going on that I need to know about?" Ron asked, wanting the silence to be over. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you." Jacqueline replied. "I don't want you to be angry. Danica says you won't be and that I need to tell you, but—″

"Well then you should oblige Danica," Ron muttered sarcastically, "And tell me." Jacqueline sent him a glare.

"If you'd rather argue, please leave. This is difficult enough without your temper." Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's been a long day." The day hadn't been long, but he couldn't tell Jacqueline that his anger was about the fact that Danica was out with another man. "So what is it that I need to know about?" Jacqueline bit at her lower lip and averted her eyes from his. Another sigh left Ron's lips. "Jacqueline…"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"How can you _not_ like John Wayne?" Luz asked incredulously as he and Danica left the theatre. The movie wasn't over, but Danica had taken all that she could of John Wayne.

"Because in every movie he's in he acts _exactly_ the same. He's not acting-he's being himself." Luz chuckled even as he shook his head.

"That's what makes John Wayne John Wayne." Danica rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but he's still not acting."

"I promise not to take you to anymore John Wayne movies."

"That would be appreciated." She giggled.

"You up for a trip to the pub for a late pint?" Danica shook her head.

"No, I should get back."

"Alright, I'll get ya home." He offered her his arm which Danica accepted with a smile. "Can I ask you a question Ms. Graham?" Danica bobber her head once.

"Of course you may Mr. Luz." Luz glanced sideways at her.

"Are you gunna be honest with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Luz shrugged. "What's the question?"

"Are you dating Speirs?" The question caught Danica off-guard.

"I thought we already covered that."

"I want a straight answer." Danica used her free arm to run a hand through her hair before answering his question.

"We were involved briefly, but I-I think it's over."

"That isn't a straight answer." Danica shrugged.

"That's all I can give you." Luz nodded slowly.

"Fair enough." They walked in silence for a couple minutes; each lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they reached Jacqueline's house that Luz spoke again. "I wanna ask you on a date." He declared, sounding nervous for the first time since Danica had met him. "An _actual_ date."

"Oh George…" Danica sighed as she removed her arm from his. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Don't say no." Luz cut in quickly. "Just think about it. I mean I'm a pretty good catch." He sent her a wink which, despite her discomfort, made Danica chuckle. "See? I'm even funny. Just think about it, alright?" Danica nodded.

"Alright I'll think about it."

"Great." He made a dramatic show of kissing her hand before wishing her good night and watching her walk into the house. Seeing a light on in the kitchen she headed in that direction. She was surprised to see that Ron was still there; both he and Jacqueline looked up guiltily.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked, unsettled by their matching look of culpability.

"No, but there is something we need to tell you." Jacqueline stood up, Ron mirroring her action seconds later. "Ron asked me to marry him—so that the baby will have a proper set of parents." Danica felt like she had just been punched in the gut. She didn't know what she'd been expecting to happen when the two finally talked, but it hadn't been a marriage proposal.

"Oh…well…" Danica forced a smile. "That's a…that's great." She forced another smile. "I'm happy for you." It didn't sound at all convincing. The fake smile on her face grew more strained. "Congratulations." She started baking towards the door. Ron took a step forward, clearly wanting to explain, but Danica nipped that quickly in the bud. "I'll let you two celebrate together. Congratulations again. You'll make a wonderful couple." Unable to keep the smile on her face any loner, Danica retreated up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey look, more drama! But there was some Luz-love in there too so….yeah.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They all made me smile.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and this is based on the miniseries. I mean no harm.**

**

* * *

**

"Danica!" Mercer exclaimed as he walked into his office and saw her sitting at his desk. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I want to leave Aldbourne." Mercer blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Danica pushed herself away from his desk and stood.

"I want to leave Aldbourne." She repeated. Mercer took the vacated seat at his desk before answering.

"Why?"

"I feel useless here and I don't like feeling useless."

"I'm sure I could find you a job here in Aldbourne—″

"No." Danica interrupted stridently. "I want to _leave_ Aldbourne." Mercer frowned.

"Did something happen between you and Jacqueline?"

"No." Her reply was too quick to be true and Mercer's frown deepened.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Mercer shook his head.

"I'm not going to help you leave Aldbourne just because you got into a fight with Jacqueline. The U.S. Army is not available for your personal use." Danica scowled.

"I never assumed it was." She snapped. "Fine. I came to you because you helped me before, but you are by no means my only option." She turned on her heel to go. Muttering under his breath about troublesome women, Mercer chased after her. She was almost at the door when he caught her.

"Danica." She whirled around, her annoyed scowl still in place. "Where do you want to go?" Seeing she'd won, a smile replaced the scowl on Danica's face.

"Back to Egypt." Mercer shook his head.

"That isn't going to happen." Danica frowned.

"But I heard that the British recaptured Sidi Barrani."

"They did," Mercer acknowledged, "But getting you there would be next to impossible." Danica's shoulders sunk in disappointment. "What about going to the U.S.?" Danica shook her head.

"There's nothing for me there." She said softly. Mercer scratched his head as he racked his brain for a solution. The resolution hit him like a bolt of lightning seconds later. A slow smile came over his face.

"How well would you say you know the Nazis?"

* * *

"An advisor? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me." Luz's incredulity was shared by Danica herself.

"I know." She agreed with a nod. "I couldn't believe it either." Mercer had pulled every string he could and had gotten clearance to have Danica tag along as his advisor on Nazis with some secretary work thrown in. Danica didn't feel she was qualified for either an advisor on all things Nazi or as a secretary, but Mercer had done as she asked. "But he found me a way out of here and I'm takin' it."

"Why the hell are you so keen on gettin' out of here anyway?" Luz asked as he offered her a drag from his cigarette. Danica accepted the drag before answering.

"I don't have a reason to stay here."

"There's me." Luz reminded her with a wriggle of his eyebrows. Danica chuckled, shaking her head.

"Aren't you guys shipping out soon?"

"We don't 'ship out'. We're paratroopers; we jump out." Danica rolled her eyes as she handed Luz back his cigarette.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. And we are. Would've been gone yesterday if the goddamn DZ hadn't been overrun."

"I'm guessing that doesn't happen often." Luz shrugged.

"Hell if I know. What this bein' my first war and all." He sent her a grin. "So you up for a real date tonight?"

"I can't." Luz frowned.

"Why not?"

"Mercer and I are shipping out first thing tomorrow morning. And I mean shipping out. Well first there's a train ride…" Danica shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The point is we're leaving early tomorrow morning and I need to sleep."

"You can spare time for one drink." Luz entreated. Danica shook her head, pushing away from the wall they were resting against.

"I really shouldn't."

"Come on." Luz reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. "One drink and then I'll get you home right away. You'll get plenty of sleep." His eyes took on a pleading quality. "This could be the last time we see each other." Danica regarded him for a minute before sighing

"Fine." A triumphant grin spread over Luz's face.

"I knew the eyes would win you over."

"Don't get cocky-I could always change my mind." Luz shook his head.

"Nah, it's too late for that." He continued to hold onto her hand tightly as he led her down the street towards the Rose and Crown. "This really could be the last time we see each other." It was a surprisingly serious statement from him and Danica was caught off-guard. "Do you know where you're gunna be?"

"Somewhere in the south of France is all I can give." Luz nodded in understanding. "I already know where you're going so I don't have to ask." He sent her a questioning glance. "Briefing this morning. Apparently being an advisor gets you perks."

"Ah. So, uh, if this _is_ gunna be the last time we see each other-" The words stopped as soon as he saw the look on her face. She had abruptly stopped walking. "What's wrong?" When she didn't reply, Luz followed her gaze. Stepping from the nearby church were Speirs and Jacqueline; their linked arms and small crowd of clapping guests left no illusion as to what had just transpired between them in the little house of worship. Luz glanced back at Danica and felt his heart sink. There was no denying the expression on her face-she was devastated because the man she was in love with had just married another woman. It was a look Luz was only familiar with via movies, but he recognized it all the same. He had had suspicions about the relationship between Speirs and Danica of course, but after her statements about it being nothing serious he'd allowed himself to hope that he might stand a chance. But it was painfully obvious now that his hope had been in vain. Wanting to lessen the tension, Luz fell back on what he knew best-humor. "Wanna follow example and tie the knot?" He wanted to kick himself the minute the bad-not to mention poorly timed-joke left his lips, but to Luz's surprise Danica reacted by pulling him to her and kissing him soundly on the lips. The kiss lasted only seconds, but it was long enough for both parties to realize there was nothing. They pulled apart awkwardly.

"I was hoping there'd be something there." Danica murmured in disappointment. Luz nodded slowly in agreement.

"I thought there would be." They shared a small, half-hearted smile. "So you're in love with Speirs?" Danica nodded, seeing no sense in continuing to deny it. "And I was pretty sure he had something for you so why the hell is he married to that lady you live with?" The figures of Ron and Jacqueline were still visible, though small, down the road and Danica watched them for a second before replying to Luz's question.

"They spent one night together and she got pregnant." Luz grimaced.

"Yikes." Danica nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but it's not your fault."

"I know, but that's rough. You definitely need that drink." But Danica shook her head no.

"I just want to get back and go to bed." Luz frowned and opened his mouth to argue, but decided not to press her. She had enough on her plate.

"Alright. Want me to walk you home?" Danica shook her head as she sent him a grateful smile.

"No." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself George Luz." Luz grinned.

"Right back at ya Danica Graham."

* * *

The house was silent as she entered and Danica wasted no time in dashing up the stairs. Her relief was short lived however as she ran smack into Ron's chest.

"_Shit."_ She backed away from him, scowling at the fact that he was blocking her way. "Excuse me."

"I'd like to talk."

"I don't have time to talk."

"Why? Are you heading back out to spend time with Luz?" There was no lack of derision in his voice and Danica allowed herself to think that it was from jealously.

"No, actually, we just finished saying our goodbyes." She sidestepped his figure. "I leave for France tomorrow morning. Goodbye Ron and congratulations on your marriage."

* * *

**A/N:**** Alright, I know it's short, but my muse ran out so blame her. Hope it's alright despite it's shortness and I look forward to reading your reviews. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Alright, I definitely took some historical liberties with this chapter. They're explained at the ending author's note.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and this is based on the miniseries. No disrespect meant.**

* * *

**January 2, 1945  
St. Amour, France**

"Anyone need more coffee?" The chorus of desperate 'yes'' that went up made Danica smile and she instantly began refilling their empty cups.

"You are an angel." Terry commented dreamily as she finished with his cup. Danica snorted.

"Hardly." The fifth and final cup drained the last of the coffee and Danica placed the empty carafe back on the counter that ran alongside the length of the room. Her eyes surveyed the cramped room; it was dark, dusty and filled with the sounds of furious typing. She smiled fondly. This little ragtag group of "second rate" analysts was her adoptive family and she was glad to be a part of it. It'd been over three months since she'd left Aldbourne and in that time so much had changed. Almost as soon as they had arrived in Nimes, Mercer had been given command of five intelligence analysts and sent to Saint Amour, a small town northeast of Lyon. Naturally Danica had gone along with him.

They were in St. Amour because of the area's reputation as a supposed stop on a trail that many Nazis were using to flee the country and ally punishment. It was the job of Mercer and his men (and woman) to track these escaping Nazis and alert General Buckland, the overall office in charge, to their location. At least that's how it was supposed to go. In reality there'd been only two Nazis in the area since they'd arrived. But as long as reports of sightings kept coming in they weren't going anywhere.

"Anymore coffee left?" Mercer asked as he emerged from his office. Danica cringed and sent him an apologetic smile. "Damn."

"I'd make more, but we're out."

"Of course we are." Mercer grumbled. "I'll send Buford into town to get some later." Danica nodded in absentminded approval.

"Good. He needs to get out of this stuffy office." Mercer eyed her critically.

"So do you." Danica grunted as she crossed her arms. Since there was very little official work for her to do, Danica spent nearly every waking moment scouring for information that could be even remotely relevant to her mother. And, though she'd never admit it to anyone, for information on Ron. Information on the latter was easy to find; information on the former was not. But Danica continued to have hope.

"I get out." She muttered sulkily when Mercer continued to stare at her.

"When was the last time you saw the sun?"

"This morning when I went for a short walk."

"Stepping outside to get Terry back from his cigarette break hardly counts as a walk-even a short one."

"I'm going back to work." As Danica started to walk away Mercer reached out and grabbed her elbow, gently pulling her back to him.

"Danica, you have to get fresh air." He chided softly. "If not for yourself than for the baby." Danica's face flushed in anger.

"I told you not to mention that in public." She hissed. Mercer dropped her arm.

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried about you; about both of you."

"I'm fine." Danica answered him, adding a smile to further calm his nerves. "We're both fine."

* * *

**Rachamps  
January 16, 1945**

The soft light and peaceful atmosphere of the convent was a welcome relief from the battles that had been waging on for the past weeks. Ron leaned his head back, cracking his neck to relieve the tension before returning his attention to the work in his hands. He was focused on the task, but just barely. It was hard to concentrate on work when he was both tired and pensive. The last letter he'd received from Jacqueline had been well over two weeks ago, but in it she had said that she and the baby were fine. She still had a couple months to go in the pregnancy and despite his lack of love for the mother Ron was excited about the birth of his first child; it filled him with a sense of adventure that was so different from war. He did regret that Danica wasn't the mother, but he knew that that was a useless regret so he did his best to push it from his mind. Whether or not he liked it Danica Graham was gone from his life. Feeling someone's gaze on him, Ron raised his head. The gaze belonged to Carwood Lipton, a fellow soldier Ron was actually personally fond of.

"What is it?" He asked. Lipton shook his head slightly.

"Nothing." Ron had a feeling he knew what that "nothing" was. He stood, folding up the paperwork in his hand.

"Well, I better get back to Battalion before they disappear." He'd barely moved forward when he glanced back at Lipton. "You wanna ask me, don't you?"

"Ask you what sir?"

"You wanna know if they're true or not, the stories about me." A slightly awkward, half smile came over Lipton's face so Ron continued. "You ever noticed with stories like that, everyone says they heard it from someone who was there, but then when you ask that person they say they heard it from someone who was there?" Ron paused, glancing around the convent briefly. "It's nothing new really. I bet if you went back 2000 years, you'd hear a couple of centurions standing around and yakking about how Tertius lopped off the heads of Carthaginian prisoners."

"Well, maybe they kept talking about it because they never heard Tertius deny it." Lipton offered. Ron almost allowed himself a grin. Yeah, he liked Lipton.

"Well, maybe that's because Tertius knew there was some value to the men thinking he was the meanest, toughest son of a bitch in the whole Roman Legion." _It helped to keep men in line,_ Ron mused to himself.

"Sir? These men aren't really concerned about the stories. They're just glad to have you as our CO." Lipton paused to gather his thoughts. "They're happy to have a good leader again."

"Well, from what I've heard, they've always had one. I've been told there's always been one man they could count on." Ron waited to see if Lipton was getting who he was talking about but he wasn't. "Led them into the Bois Jaques, held them together when they had the crap shelled at them in the woods; everyday kept their spirits up, kept the men focused, gave them direction. All the things a good combat leader does." Lipton _still_ had no idea who Ron was talking about and Ron smiled slightly. "You don't have any idea who I'm talking about, do you?" Lipton gave a small shake of his head.

"No sir."

"Hell, it was you, first sergeant." A small trace of surprise flickered through Lipton's eyes, but otherwise he remained still. "Ever since Winters made Battalion, you've been the leader of Easy Company." Ron turned to go, but then just as quickly turned back around. "Oh, and you're not gonna be a first sergeant much longer, first sergeant." Lipton frowned.

"Sir?"

"Winters put in for a battlefield commission and Sink approved on your behalf. You should get the official nod in a few days. Congratulations lieutenant."

* * *

**St. Amour**

She'd debated with herself dozens of times about writing Ron a letter about her "delicate" condition, but she could never bring herself to actually do it. Part of it was because she was scared, but mostly it was because she knew there was really nothing he could do. He was already married and Danica didn't want to disrupt that; especially since the marriage was fragile itself. And she certainly didn't want any money from him. Her salary was ample enough to pay for everything until she returned to Egypt. When she'd first discovered that she was pregnant she'd panicked and gone to Mercer. He'd reacted in a surprisingly calm way and offered to find a French doctor to handle the situation. Danica had thought about it for a minute before dismissing it. The idea of killing someone inside her didn't sit well with her. Mercer had wanted to send her back to Aldbourne, but Danica had threatened to run away. So here she was a handful of months pregnant and still no closer to getting home. How the hell had her life gotten so complicated?

"When are you going to tell me who the father is?" Mercer's sudden appearance didn't surprise Danica; he'd made a habit of keeping an eye on her-an _annoyingly _close eye-since he'd learned about the pregnancy.

"God." Mercer frowned.

"What?"

"God's the Father."

"I'm pretty sure that's sacrilegious." Danica sent him a mockingly innocent look.

"I thought God _was_ the Holy Father?" Mercer rolled his eyes.

"Cute. He has a right to know."

"God already knows everything; he's omnipresent."

"I mean the physical father of your baby."

"Why does he need to know?" Mercer shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't believe she was even asking that question.

"Because he's the father. _I'd_ want to know if it was me."

"Well it isn't yours so you don't have to worry." Mercer let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're infuriating sometimes." Danica grinned.

"So I've been told."

"You know when you start to show I'm going to be forced to discharge you."

"I'm not in the army. I'm an advisor remember?"

"I'll have to fire you." Mercer corrected with an annoyed scowl. "You're not taking this situation seriously."

"Well what do you want me to do Sam? Would you rather I run around in tears, crying and screaming?" Danica ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Am I scared? Hell! I'm downright terrified. Do I have any clue what I'm doing or going to do? No. I'm trying to keep calm about this whole thing and I think I've been doing a pretty good job. Why are you pushing me to lash out?" Mercer watched as she fell into a seat on her bed, her head falling into her hands. Slowly she raised her head, "Since you're _so_ desperate to know who the father is…" She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It's Ron Speirs okay?" Mercer couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"Jacqueline's husband?" Danica nodded. "When did you two…"

"I don't think that's any of your business." She snapped.

"Right, of course it isn't. I'm sorry. But Ron Speirs?"

"Yes. Now can you _please_ drop it? Obviously there's nothing Ron can do for either of us so there's no sense in telling him. He and Jacqueline deserve a chance at a good life with their child; I do _not_ want to mess that up." Mercer nodded his head in understanding.

"I won't bring it up with you again." He promised. Danica sighed in relief.

"Good; thank you." A loud yawn erupted from her mouth.

"Get some sleep." Mercer ordered gently.

"I'm planning on it as soon as you leave." They share a half smile before Mercer left the room, closing the door behind him. He meant to keep his promise to Danica about not bringing it up with her, but he was by no means letting the topic drop completely. Danica _had_ to get as far away from the war as possible and since he couldn't make her leave he'd have to find someone who could. Regrettably that meant sending Danica closer to the war, but it was a necessary evil. The communication nightshift had just begun so it took several minutes for the soldier to ready the equipment.

"Sir." The soldier said, alerting Mercer to the fact that he was ready to go.

"Get me Colonel Sink of the 506th; Easy Company."

It was time for Danica Graham to be transferred.

* * *

**February 5, 1945  
Haguenau **

"An advisor?" Ron repeated as soon as Nixon had finished reading the latest dispatch from Sink. The intelligence officer nodded.

"Sink doesn't think we need one-and I'm inclined to agree-but he isn't interested in questioning anything that the OSS or any intelligence-related branch wants." Ron frowned in annoyance. The last thing E Company needed was some paper pusher diving for cover every time there was a loud noise.

"When can we expect this advisor?" He asked derisively. Nixon shrugged.

"Soon was all I was told." The jeep pulled to a stop and Ron jumped from it, surveying the area that would now serve as their headquarters.

He didn't think much of it.

"_Home sweet home."_ He muttered before heading into the building. He really couldn't complain. There was at least still structure to the building which was a nice change from foxholes covered by snow. He started shouting out orders to Vest and Luz and the two began dashing around to fulfill said orders.

Danica had traveled the last leg of her journey with a fresh faced lieutenant from West Point named Jones. He was quiet and looked nervous. Danica wasn't in the mood to offer him any support so she had remained silent as well. Since she was prepared to voice their arrival, she was surprised that when they actually walked into the building, Jones was the first to speak.

"Is this the Company CP for Easy?"

"Yes sir." Someone answered as another rushed to stand at attention.

"As you were. Lieutenant Jones looking for Captain Speirs." Danica rolled her eyes at his lack of mentioning her presence, but she didn't bother speaking up. Hearing his name out loud just made her mood worse.

"He's on his way sir." The sergeant on the couch said. "Why don't you sit down?" Jones moved further into the building, but Danica stayed right where she was. "Would you like a coffee ma'am?" Danica shook her head.

"No thanks."

"Are you waiting on Captain Speirs too?" The sergeant asked.

"Unfortunately." When Danica didn't offer up anymore, the sergeant let her be.

"Captain Speirs sir this is, uh,...Lieutenant Jones." Danica had thought she had prepared herself well for seeing Ron again, but she knew the minute he stepped into her line of sight that she hadn't. He still sent a shock through her body and her fingers still longed to reach out to touch him. She could at least observe him in peace since he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Lipton, for Christ's sake, will you go back in the back and sack out? There's some beds back there with fresh sheets." Ron shook his head before continuing his trek towards the piano to put his new loot on top of it. As soon as he turned away from the piano, his eyes fell on a familiar figure in the doorway. For a moment Ron thought he was seeing things and blinked to clear his vision, but it really was Danica standing in the doorway with a less than pleased look on her face. She looked exactly as he remembered, though there was something different about her; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. It sounded more harsh than he had planned and her scowl deepened.

"I was transferred here." She replied. "Against my will." She added. Ron frowned.

"Transferred?" He repeated.

"They said you knew I was coming. I'm the advisor that's been—″

"You're what?" Ron interrupted angrily. But Danica wasn't cowed as others would've been.

"The advisor." She said again. "And if you have problems with that take it up with the brass. This was _not_ my choice. Now where's Nixon?" There was no chance for an answer since Winters and Nixon walked into the building at that moment.

"Listen up." Winters began as he took off his helmet. "Regiment wants a patrol for prisoners."

"This comes straight from Colonel Sink so, uh, it's not my idea." Nixon added.

"Since the river's the main line of resistance we're gonna have to cross it to get to them." Winters continued.

"What do we need to do?" Ron asked, momentarily pushing the fact that Danica was only feet away from his mind.

"There's a three story building on the enemy's side, up the embankment." Winters explained. "We know it's occupied. You can have fifteen. Think very hard about who you want to lead the patrol. You need a lead scout, a translator...we got the entire battalion on covering fire."

"When?"

"Tonight. 0100."

"Yes, sir." Ron nodded shortly.

"Speirs? I want this one to be as foolproof and safe as possible."

"Yeah," Nixon agreed, "Don't take any chances on this one. We're too far along for that."

"Ma'am?" Lipton called at Danica who looked at him. "That's the man you're looking for." He nodded towards Nixon and Danica sent him a grateful smile.

"Thank you." She avoided Ron's piercing gaze as she passed him silently. For his part, Ron felt a bit nauseous. He loved seeing her again, but the thought of Danica being anywhere near actual combat scared the shit out of him. Ron wanted to follow her and shake some sense into her, but Winters was calling for him.

"Speirs, I want to discuss who's going on this patrol tonight-"

Danica stopped behind Nixon, choosing to let him interact with the stiffly standing Jones first.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Lieutenant Jones sir."

"Riiight." Nixon nodded. "Our West Pointer."

"Yes sir." Jones confirmed.

"When'd you graduate?"

"June 6th, sir." Danica's eyes widened at the same time that Nixon's did.

"June 6th?" Nixon repeated incredulously. "Of last year?"

"D-Day," Jones confirmed with a nod, "Yes sir." Nixon let out an amused chuckle.

"Alright, don't get hurt."

"I thought they trained soldiers on how not to get hurt." Danica spoke up. Nixon whirled around and eyed her figure in surprise.

"And you are?" Danica held out her hand for him to shake.

"Danica Graham, the advisor."

"Oh." He was surprised and Danica knew why.

"They didn't tell you I was a woman, did they?" Nixon shook his head.

"No, but I certainly won't complain. Walk with me and I'll fill you in on our little operation."

By the time Ron got away from Winters, Danica had already been briefed by Nixon whose eyes turned to Ron questioningly as he entered the room they were talking in.

"She can't stay." He snapped. Nixon raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Ron couldn't think of any reason that didn't directly involve the words 'I want' or 'love' and he cursed. "Unless you have a valid reason as to why she can't be here…"

"She'll distract the men." It was as close to a blurted statement as Ronald Speirs would ever get. Danica's arrival had caught him completely off-guard and Nixon saw it immediately. A smirk spread slowly over the other officer's face.

"Distract the men or distract you?" Ron scowled. "I'm assuming you two know each other." Danica nodded a confirmation. "Did it end badly?"

"He got married." She replied.

"Ouch."

"It was the right thing to do!" Ron snapped at her. He opened his mouth to say something further, but he remembered their audience so he straightened himself up and put on a blank expression. "I have work to do." He fixed Danica with an uncompromising look. "We'll talk later."

"I look forward to it." Danica muttered as he left. Nixon watched the exchange with an amused smile.

"I've _never_ seen Sparky so discombobulated." His grin widened. "Oh you're definitely staying."

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, so first of all, St. Amour is a real town in France. And Nazis were there (the summer home of my maternal grandmother's family was taken over by them and my grandmother was forced to shine their boots so I know this for a fact), but it wasn't a town in which Nazis passed by trying to escape. I just needed a French town for Danica to be in so I chose that one. Second, Terry and the other made up characters are obviously just that-made up characters. You won't see them again so they're not terribly important. Third, the whole God "joke" convo between Danica and Mercer I believe was actually approved by God since the moment I wrote the line down my iPOD switched to the song **_**Superstar **_**from the musical **_**Jesus Christ Superstar**_**. I kid you not. I actually paused for a second when that happened. And I mean no offense to anyone on either that topic or on the abortion part. My own thoughts and views are not expressed; I'm simply writing a character. Just want to get that out there so no one gives me grief. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_** and this is based on the miniseries. No disrespect meant.**

* * *

The minute Danica left Nixon she was scooped up into a bear hug by George Luz.

"You are a sight for sore eyes!" He declared as he returned Danica to her feet. She gave him a grin.

"It's nice to see you too George." There was a brief moment of silence as the two looked each other over. Luz narrowed his eyes critically.

"There's something different about you."

"No there's not." Danica countered quickly. She liked Luz a lot, but she wasn't planning on telling him she was pregnant. In fact she would prefer if _no one_ in Easy Company find out that she was pregnant. "So are you going to show me around or what?"

"Sure you don't want to wait for Speirs?" Luz's eyes twinkled mischievously and Danica shot him a tiny glare.

"Not funny."

"He wanted to eat you up." Luz continued unabashed.

"Drop it George." Danica snapped. Luz held up his hands.

"Alright, alright. Lemme introduce you to Lipton and Vest." They returned to the main where Luz jumped quickly into the introductions.

"Welcome to Easy Company." Lipton greeted before coughing. He sent Danica an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"For coughing?" Danica shook her head. "Don't be. What's wrong?"

"Pneumonia." Luz answered. Danica scrunched up her nose.

"Ugh. I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks." Lipton murmured as Luz put an arm around Danica to lead her away.

"This is Vest; he handles the mail." Vest muttered a 'hello' before he bobbed his head and continued on his way.

"Where's Malarkey?"

"OP2. You wanna go see him?" Danica shook her head.

"No, he's probably busy."

"Aren't we all?"

"Not really." Danica griped. "I'm of absolutely no use here."

"Bullshit." Luz shook his head. "If Nixon doesn't have anything for you, _I'll_ find something." Danica sent him a smile, feeling relaxed for the first time since she'd arrived.

"I missed you George." Luz returned her smile with one of his own.

"I missed you too dollface." Danica rolled her eyes, but giggled. "Come on."

* * *

"Goddamn it Johnny you're breaking my heart, I'm tellin' ya." Danica grinned as she watched Luz counting out the various goodies. True to his word Luz had found something for her to do. It wasn't much of a job, but Danica was proud to be in control of the Juicy Fruit. There was something so delightfully simple about it that it brought a smile to her face. Martin, who was leaning casually on the counter, continued to plead his case.

"Awe come on George, just gimme like ten…ten, fifteen bars…" Luz reached over, grabbed some of the gum from Danica's hands and slammed it on the counter before Martin.

"There. Juicy Fruit. Are you happy?" Martin didn't look thrilled, but he did pocket the gum.

"We just got a report of movement." Vest announced as he dropped another box onto the pile beside the counter. Luz eyed both the box as Vest continued. "First Sergeant Lipton wants you to lay a few bazooka rounds into a house across the river."

"You think we could get at least one Hershey bar." Danica watched the scene with a grin which widened as Luz muttered in annoyance under his breath. "Come on Luz!" Cobb exclaimed. "You're First Platoon at heart."

"Jesus Cobb!" Luz snapped. "There's not enough to go around!"

"But nice try." Danica added just as another wave of guys rolled in.

"Oh, Hershey bars!"

"Jesus Christ!" Danica thought about offering up the Juicy Fruit, but then just as quickly decided against it. Let Luz handle his own ration battles.

"Who are they for?"

"Not you Lieb." Luz snapped.

"Awe come on George, just one bar."

"There's not enough to go around!" Luz exclaimed. Danica slid off of the counter. She could tell he was losing his temper and it was only a matter of time before the situation completely deteriorated.

"Is Captain Speirs here?" Jones asked from above Martin.

"Uh down by the river sir." Luz replied as Danica jumped out of the way of a fast moving Vest.

"Hey big mouth, give the kid a Hershey bar." All eyes turned towards the other side of the room as someone else Danica didn't know entered.

"Haha," Liebgott chuckled as he placed his helmet on the counter. "Look who it is." Luz was equally as ecstatic at the arrival.

"You gotta be shittin' me!"

"Who is that?" Danica asked Vest.

"Perconte." He replied airily.

"What's up guys?" Perconte asked, his eyes darting up and around the building. "I like what you did with the place George."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I did good huh? Thank my decorator." He motioned towards Danica who nodded a greeting towards Perconte. "Hey how you feelin'?"

"I'll see you later George." Danica said quietly as she ducked and dodged her way past the growing up. Luz was too caught up in Perconte's arrival to do anything more than nod. The day's events had finally caught up to her and she was suddenly incredibly tired. It didn't take Danica long to find an empty bed in the back and the moment she fell onto it she was asleep.

* * *

Ron knew that the patrol across the river was as close to useless as any patrol could ever be. Sure, they might get a few prisoners, but what they hell would they know? And would it be worth the life of one of the men of Easy Company? There was no guarantee that someone would get hurt, but there was no guarantee that they wouldn't either.

"Did Intelligence give you information on the CP?" Winters asked Ron.

"Third house on the left." He replied as he lowered his set of binoculars.

"As soon as our men are back in the boats I want a Quat 50 opening up." Winters began. "I—″

"Captain Winters?" Ron gritted his teeth in aggravation. Whatever the new lieutenant wanted it wasn't going to be something Ron approved of. Only Winters turned around, but neither had to wait long for what the lieutenant wanted. "About the patrol, I feel that I should go on the patrol sir. I feel I could use the experience." It took Winters all of two seconds to deny his request.

"Anything else?" When he didn't immediately hear Jones retreating, Ron glanced over his shoulder.

"You're not going to lead that patrol Lieutenant Jones."

"Permission to speak sir." Out of the corner of his eye, Ron caught Winters' expression of disbelieving impatience, but still he allowed the man to speak.

"Go on Lieutenant."

"It looks like Sergeant Malarkey could use a break sir. I've discussed it with him and he said that he does not mind if I took his place on the patrol." Ron wanted to snort, but he held it back. It wasn't up to Malarkey.

"That was nice of him." Another man approached and Ron ran a hand over his face. _What now?_ All he wanted to do was finish up with Winters before going to find Danica and getting her out of there before the patrol began. Was that too much to ask?

"Captain Winters?" Vest interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I'd really like to be on that patrol sir." Vest paused as though he was trying to gauge their reactions. "If it's true the Krauts are finished I haven't really done anything except deliver mail and type morning reports." Even Ron had to admit that his request was noble if foolhardy. Not everyone was cut out for serving on the line and he'd seen little of Vest that could convince him he was.

"Absolutely." Of course Winters had finally say so his decision was law.

"Thank you Captain."

"He's got a point about Sergeant Malarkey." Winters murmured sideways towards Ron whose jaw clenched.

"Yeah," He admitted reluctantly as he eyed Jones distastefully, "A point."

"Fine," Winters declared to Ron's surprise, "You can go. There'll be a briefing; CP; 1700."

"Sir." Ron rubbed at his nose as he waited for the footfalls of the new interruptions to fade away.

"So who do you have in mind in leading this thing if not Malarkey?"

"All the men on the patrol have experience—″

"Except for Jones."

"Except for Jones." Winters conceded. "Put Martin in charge." Ron nodded. Martin could do the job. "I'll brief them." Ron nodded again. "What do you think of our new addition?"

"I think Jones is a—″

"No," Winters interrupted, "Not Jones, the advisor." Ron didn't hesitate to reply.

"I think she has no place being here." Winters regarded him inquiringly.

"Is that for personal or professional reasons?" Ron couldn't hold back a scowl. Obviously he was losing his touch since both Nixon and Winters had seen that there was something-or had been something anyway-between him and Danica.

"Women don't belong in war." Ron offered half-heartedly.

"Agreed, but she's with us so find a way to make it work." Ron nodded. The conversation had come to an end and Ron took the opportunity to excuse himself. He hadn't gone far when he ran into Luz. Remembering that he and Danica had been friends in Aldbourne, Ron asked Luz if he knew where said woman was.

"Last time I saw her was in the CP. She was yawning so she might be sleeping." Ron nodded and walked away without so much as a 'thank you'. He heard Luz mutter a sarcastic 'you're welcome', but didn't comment. He was too focused on finding Danica.

"She's in the back." Lipton informed him the minute he walked through the door.

"I'm not looking for her." Ron lied.

"Alright." Lipton didn't sound at all convinced.

"I'm not." Ron insisted even as his feet carried him in the direction that Lipton had pointed. Out of all the rooms in the back only one door was closed so Ron figured that was his best bet. His suspicions paid off as he pushed open the door and saw Danica curled up on the bed, sound asleep. Ron closed the door behind him before falling into the moth eaten easy chair near the bed. The rise and fall of her chest lulled him into a semi-conscious state and his mind began to wander. He didn't know how she'd ended up here and he wasn't happy about it, but as long as she was here he'd try to fix the relationship between them. His marriage to Jacqueline consisted only of the unborn baby. There was no love connecting them and what friendship there had been had soured almost as soon as they'd said their 'I dos'. Jacqueline was still yearning for her dead husband and Ron was enough in love Danica that it hurt him to be married to someone else. And they both knew how the other felt. It was a pathetically sad situation with no solution in sight. He yawned and settled further into the chair.

He'd only stay for a few minutes…

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm not overly fond of this way too short chapter, but it's kind of a filler. Plus school has started up again and I might actually have to put effort into this semester so I wanted to get out another chapter before my world got too crazy. Hope it's not too horrible of a chapter. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** No, I'm not missing nor have I forgotten this story, I've just been incredibly busy with school, life and 'cause my best friend was visiting for the past month. I'm still busy with school, but at least I finally got a chapter out. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_**; this is based on the miniseries and for entertainment purposes only.**

**

* * *

**

The warm hand on his forehead woke Ron from his dreamless slumber; the touch was familiar so he felt no need to open his eyes as he smiled.

"I thought you hated me." He murmured.

"When did you come to that ridiculous conclusion?" Ron gave a lazy shrug. "You look exhausted."

"That'll pass." Now he opened his eyes. Danica was standing before him. "You look tired too." Like Ron had before her, Danica shrugged.

"I'm not sleeping well." Ron frowned in concern.

"Why not?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's personal." Ron's frown turned to a scowl and he pulled his back away from the chair so that he could sit up. The moment of peace between them was over as soon as it had begun.

"So we're back to that." Danica frowned.

"Back to what?"

"Back to pretending that we don't care about each other."

"Oh Ron," The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "You make it sound like there's a chance for us." She fixed him with a look of hopelessness and loss. "Ron, I love you." The words seemed to surprise even her, but she kept going. "And in a perfect world we'd probably be together, but we're not in a perfect world; you're married to a lovely woman who's going to have your baby." Ron opened his mouth to argue and Danica held up her hand. "And I don't want to argue with you. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I didn't want to be transferred here and I have to pee. So if you could just stow the attitude it'd be greatly appreciated." Shooting him an annoyed look, Danica stalked past his chair. Ron let out a half-growl, half-sigh as he rolled up and out of his seat to jog after her.

"I'm sorry." Danica snorted softly.

"I wasn't aware you could apologize."

"An attitude adjustment couldn't hurt you either." He snapped as he grabbed her elbow and whirled her around. His eyes narrowed in concern as he took in the pallor of her skin. "You're sick." Danica recoiled from his touch as much as she could since Ron still had a pretty good grip on her.

"I'm fine." Now it was Ron who snorted.

"You're a horrible liar. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Danica…" At that point something in Danica broke down; her shoulders slumped and her face softened.

"I'm pregnant." Ron's hand fell from her arm and Danica used the opportunity to wrap her arms around her body.

"Who's the—″

"Father? Ron nodded. Danica stared at him intently until her answer sunk in. "I am." Danica nodded the confirmation. "Oh."

"You really should learn how to use a prophylactic." The lame joke made the corners of Ron's mouth turn up slightly, but did nothing to alleviate the mood.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." A small smile came over Danica's face as though she was laughing inwardly at some private joke. "Anyway it's best if we keep it a secret." Ron frowned as she turned to go.

"Danica, you can't stay here." Danica turned back around to face him. Crossing her arms, she regarded him coolly.

"Well it looks like you have a decision to make." Expressionless, Danica turned on her heel and completed the walk down the hall.

* * *

"It's a cold night." Danica turned her head over her shoulder to watch as Luz walked up to join her.

"It is." She agreed once he was beside her. "And those boys are moving out over what's probably ice cold water."

"Ah, they'll be alright." The words had just left Luz's mouth when there was a loud splash followed by low cursing. Danica and Luz shared a look.

"Maybe you shouldn't jinx the patrol." Danica suggested to which Luz nodded.

"Maybe." There was silence as they watched what remained of the patrol continue on across the river. "It's pretty late." Luz nudged her shoulder gently. "What are you doing up?"

"I was asleep," Danica began slowly, her eyes slightly glazed, "But then I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." She rolled her head slightly towards Luz, giving him a small, tired smile. "So here I am." Luz considered her critically for a moment.

"What happened between you and Speirs earlier?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit nothing."

"George…" Luz nudged her shoulder again.

"Come on doll face, tell me." Danica sighed.

"Do you want the long or short version?" She ended the sentence with a long yawn.

"Well since you're pretty much dead on your feet and I should probably get you to bed, I'll go with the short version."

"I can get myself to bed."

"I know you can. So what happened?"

"I reminded him that we were over and that he was married. He might have me shipped back to Aldbourne or someplace similar tomorrow though." Luz frowned.

"Why? He has no reason to."

"Yes he does."

"What is it?"

"It's not important."

"Like hell it isn't. If it's gunna get you sent home, it's important."

"If I tell you, you _have_ to keep it a secret." Danica shoved a finger into his chest. "And I mean a secret." Luz held up three fingers pressed together.

"Scout's Honor." Danica cast a furtive glance around before replying in a hushed and rushed whisper,

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh shit." Luz shook his head in disbelief. "You need to go home." Danica rolled her eyes, not taking his tone seriously. "I'm serious Danica. I need to tell Winters." Luz started to walk away, but Danica grabbed his hand.

"You swore you wouldn't tell."

"I didn't think it was something like this!" Luz snapped. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!"

"George," She calmed his frantic pacing by grabbing his hands, "I _know_ it's a big deal, but it's not up to you to decide what happens. This is between me and Ron, alright?" Luz shook his head.

"Danica—″

"George, you are not involved." Danica repeated firmly. Liebgott opening up on his machine gun ended the conversation. "Have a nice night George. I hope everyone gets back from the patrol alright." Luz watched her walk away with a shaking head. If the patrol wasn't on its way back, he would've stalked right into Winters' office and tell him to send Danica's ass back to Aldbourne, but right now his friends needed him. Still shaking his head, Luz left the river's edge.

* * *

_Two prisoners,_ Ron shook his head as he watched the Germans being loaded into the truck.

"Status." Winters demanded as soon as Martin and Jones approached, Webster right behind them.

"Private Jackson took a grenade hit." Martin reported adding in the bit about the enemy OP shortly afterwards. "It was his own grenade." Ron shook his head again.

"He died of his wounds sir." Jones added as though it was necessary.

"Any others?" Winters asked. Martin shook his head.

"No sir." Winters nodded.

"Well executed; it's not your fault." Martin nodded but otherwise remained silent. "Talk to your men." Winters turned to Ron, "Speirs." He motioned for Ron to step away from the others.

"Sir?" Ron asked, watching his commanding officer intently.

"Do you have anything to add about why our new addition shouldn't stay?" Ron had an excellent reason as to why Danica couldn't stay, but for the first time in his adult life Ron froze. He had what he needed and he couldn't bring himself to say it. And he knew it was for a completely selfish reason-the minute Danica left Europe he'd never be able to find her again; she'd lose herself in the population of the world and do everything in her power to avoid him. He couldn't let that happen. He'd find a way to fix the messed up situation, but until he did he needed to keep Danica close. "No complaints sir." Winters watched him for a minute before nodding.

"Alright. I'll brief the men."

* * *

**A/N:**** I wanted to do a longer chapter, but that's all I could get out. Term papers are such a bother and have a way of sucking out all my creative energy. Anyway, not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but it shouldn't take as long as this chapter did. Thanks for reading and I look forward to seeing if anyone's still with me!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Well another semester bites the dust, and I am finally able to work on non-school writings. We are getting down to the end of this story I'm afraid; I see only a couple more chapters. So this chapter takes us one step closer to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_**; this is based on the miniseries and no harm or disrespect is intended.**

* * *

"Captain Speirs?" The officer in question turned around. "I need to talk to you sir." Ron nodded and motioned for Luz to follow him. Luz waited until no one was around to broach the conversation. "I need to talk to you about Danica, that is, Ms. Graham, sir." Ron's face remained impassive as he lit a cigarette.

"What about Sergeant?"

"You know what about." Luz added a 'sir' as an afterthought.

"Do you have a complaint about her?"

"No, Jesus Christ." Luz fumbled around for a cigarette; lighting it anxiously once he found one. "Sir, it isn't good for her to be here – not in her condition." Ron regarded him silently for a minute before nodding.

"I know." Luz was surprised to see the badass he knew as Ron Speirs suddenly look so deflated; it made him fidget uncomfortably. "It's already been reported to Colonel Sink. Chances are she'll be on her way back to England within the next couple days."

"She's not going to be happy about that."

"No," Ron agreed, "She won't be." He took a long drag on his cigarette before tossing it aside. "She'll be on the war path." He eyed Luz. "Looking for someone to blame."

"No offense sir, but chances are she'll know it was you." An amused look flashed briefly through Ron's eyes.

"She does tend to think the worst of me."

"In this case it's true." This time there was no amusement in Ron's eyes. "Uh, thanks for allowing me to voice my concerns." Without waiting to be dismissed, Luz high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

Danica paced anxiously as she waited for Sink to call her over to talk. With the company moving out within the house, everything around them was chaos. She paused in her pacing to place a hand over her heart. She'd woken up with a horrible case of heartburn and it had yet to go away; it was making her antsy – hence the pacing.

"Ms. Graham." She turned her head; Sink was waving her towards him with two fingers. Danica made her way over to him.

"Sir." She greeted.

"Everyone out." He barked. Danica blinked in surprise and watched in confusion as the crowd filtered out; clearing the room and leaving the two of them alone.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"You know damn well what's wrong." He snapped. He shook his head at her. "Ms. Graham, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the honest goddamn truth." Danica nodded. There was only thing this could be about.

"Alright."

"Are you pregnant?" She had known it was coming, but it was still a bit of shock to hear it out loud.

"Yes sir." He was obviously aware of the truth and even if he wasn't, Danica didn't want to lie to him.

"And how long have you known about it?"

"Only for a little while?"

"Long enough to know that you should've told your commanding officer." Danica stayed silent. "You know I have no choice but to send you back to England."

"Sir," Danica began cautiously, "I know I'm in no position to ask for favors, but if I could possibly return to Sidi Barrani – "

"That isn't an option. You're returning to England from there, well, that'll be up to you. I think it goes without saying at this point that you are no longer working for the United States Army. Once you're back in England, you're on your own." Danica nodded.

"Yes sir." Sink regarded her for a moment.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"No sir." She hadn't realized it until this had happened, but she was somewhat relieved. Granted, she wasn't thrilled about having to return to England, but hopefully, with the war winding down and likely to end soon, she could find her way back to Egypt and her mother. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately." _That_ surprised her. She'd expected to linger with the company at least for a couple more days. "The truck's waiting outside. Sergeant Pierce will drive you to the airfield where the wounded who can be moved are being transferred to England." Danica nodded. "Once you land in England a transport will take you to Aldbourne since I've been informed that you have a friend there." A sense of dread washed over Danica as she realized that he was talking about Jacqueline. Things between them had been slightly awkward before; now with her pregnant as well things would only be more awkward. Danica could only hide her growing pregnancy for so long. "You can go Ms. Graham." Silently, Danica walked from the building and back into the swarm of uniformed men outside. It wasn't hard to find Sergeant Pierce – he was standing not ten feet away from her; leaning up against a war-beaten jeep and staring right at her. She nodded at him to let him know that she'd seen him and would be there in a minute. She just wanted to say a few words to some first. Danica dodged and weaved her way through the throng of soldiers, keeping her eyes peeled for her intended target. He appeared suddenly, standing alone near yet another army jeep. He was too busy surveying the men as they scurried about their business to have noticed her. Danica made a slow beeline for him; coming to an equally slow stop before him.

"You're an asshole." She stated half-heartedly. Ron didn't seem surprised by her appearance or by her words.

"I did what I had to." He replied calmly. Danica raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Oh?"

"I had a hand in bringing about the situation so I had a right to bring about the appropriate conclusion."

"I'd argue that, but I don't have the time. I'm leaving for England right away." Ron nodded in approval even though Danica noted the surprise that had briefly come over his face.

"Good." Danica watched him thoughtfully before snorting and shaking her head.

"Do you _actually_ care? Or are you just so obsessed with doing what you think is the right thing that you've become that good of an actor?" Ron's sudden reaction caught Danica off-guard; he reached forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him gently but firmly.

"You _know_ I care about you and the safety of you both." His voice was low to avoid being overheard as his eyes flickered to her abdomen. "And since I can't guarantee that safety here, you have to leave. Even you can see the wisdom in that." Danica just stared up at him in continued half-hearted defiance. Ron stayed silent as his eyes roamed over her face. In that moment, there was no hiding their feelings from each other; it was all in their eyes. "Danica – " He began.

"I have to go." Danica announced softly, removing her arm from his grasp. "Good luck with what remains of the German army." She didn't give him a chance to say anything as she backed away quickly.

Ron watched her go. He hadn't planned on saying anything, but a part of him was upset that he hadn't asked if he could find her – them – after the war. Obviously, because of Jacqueline, they couldn't be a family, but he did want to help Danica, financially if nothing else. The idea of not being involved at all didn't sit well with him.

"I'm not one to get into someone else's business," Ron snorted in derision as Nixon approached, "But are you sure ratting her out was a good idea?"

"Yes." Ron replied without hesitation. He may have regrets about letting her just walk away, but he believed wholeheartedly that he had made the right decision. War – even one that in its last throws – was no place for a pregnant woman.

"I hope for your sake you're right." Ron jumped into the jeep, narrowly missing Winters who declared that he would drive.

"I am." Ron replied confidently even as doubt tugged at him.

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Danica asked Sergeant Pierce as the jeep drove away from Haguenau and Easy Company.

"A few hours." He replied shortly.

"And will I be leaving for England right away once we arrive? Or will I be waiting for a few days?" Pierce shrugged.

"Hell if I know." His tone was unfriendly so Danica allowed the conversation to drop. She settled in for the ride, her mind naturally falling back on a familiar topic – Ron Speirs. Danica couldn't be mad at him for telling the higher ups that she was pregnant – after all she'd acknowledge that risk when she'd told him; part of her was actually suspicious that she had _wanted_ Ron to tell that she was pregnant so that she could leave the obligations of the army. But returning to England had not been part of her plan, subconscious or not. It was in the complete opposite direction of where she wanted to go. And of course since she would be returning to Aldbourne there would be no avoiding Jacqueline, even if she lucked out and found another place to stay – which was pretty unlikely. Danica sighed and closed her eyes. She'd just have to deal with each situation as it arose; there was no sense in worrying about things that had yet to happen.

"Wake me up when we get close."

* * *

**Sidi Barrani, Egypt**

The house was one of the few to be spared any real damage; only one room upstairs showed evidence of the battle that had raged in the city. The roof had a huge hole in it and weather-beaten debris lay strewn about the floor. Henrietta Graham crossed her arms as she surveyed the damage. Deciding to start on the clean up tomorrow, she closed the door to the room and headed to her daughter's room. Here too she stood only in the doorway. She'd only been in the room once since her daughter had been taken by the Nazi's and that had been to get a recent picture to give Lieutenant Reid, a friendly British officer, when he'd offered to help find Danica. So far he'd traced Danica to France and no further. Henrietta didn't believe her daughter was dead. She simply couldn't; it would just be too much to bear if she was. Losing Rodger had been hard enough; Danica couldn't be gone too. Just after Danica had been taken, the Nazi's had decided that Henrietta was worth more dead than alive; tipped off by one of her husband's workers, she had fled the city. Having only returned recently, Henrietta had been stunned to learn of her husband's death as well as the fact that his body had been sent to England for burial, though no one could explain why that had happened since all correspondence had been either misplaced or thrown out.

"Mrs. Graham?" Henrietta turned to find Lieutenant Reid standing at the top of the stairs watching her. "Are you alright?" She sent him a small smile.

"I'm fine, and how many times have I asked you to call me Henrietta?"

"At least a dozen." He replied, sending her a sheepish smile. Henrietta gave him another smile as well as an arm squeeze as she passed by him to go downstairs. He trailed quickly after her. The Lieutenant was only a few years younger than her; his hair was dark brown, but streaked with gray and with his striking blue eyes, John Reid was a very handsome man. He was also attracted to Henrietta, a fact she well knew. It was an attraction that she didn't know what to do with. She was certainly flattered, but her husband was only recently dead – well not very recently, but recently enough.

"Any word about my daughter?" Henrietta asked as she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Actually yes." Henrietta whirled around. "That's why I came to see you." Reid pulled a crumpled envelope. "This was posted several months ago, but it states very clearly that Danica is alive and well in England." Henrietta's eyes roamed over the letter as John spoke. It was written by some American soldier in Aldbourne, England and it did indeed confirm that Danica was alive and safe. Henrietta clutched the letter to her chest as tears sprung to her eyes.

"She's alive." John looked thrilled to see her thrilled as he nodded.

"And she'll be here soon." There was a queer edge to his voice and it made Henrietta glance at him. "I've been discharged from service; I leave tomorrow to go to England and bring your daughter back home."

* * *

**A/N:** **I know, I know, they've only just been reunited, but this is how the muse wants things to roll (so, in other words, blame her). I look forward to the reviews and I apologize about the long wait.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_**; this is based on the miniseries and I mean no disrespect to anyone.**

* * *

It was raining when she arrived in Aldbourne in early evening; the town looked oddly deserted, though Danica reminded herself that the last time she'd been there it'd been full of American soldiers. There was still an American presence, but it was clearly greatly diminished.

"Good luck." Sergeant Townsend wished her as she climbed from the truck. They'd been traveling together since Danica had landed in England; he was from Chicago and a great deal friendlier than Sergeant Pierce.

"Thanks." Danica tossed him a grim half-smile as she slammed the door shut. Townsend pulled away and Danica turned to Jacqueline's house. It looked exactly the same which filled Danica with a strange feeling. The front door slowly opened and suddenly there Jacqueline was, still pretty and very much pregnant. Jacqueline moved aside slightly and Danica took the silent invite, walking down the path and entering the house. Once the door closed, a heavy silence fell between them; the two women regarded each other for several long seconds before Jacqueline said,

"I'm so glad you're okay." She pulled Danica into a tight hug; Danica returned it gingerly, still feeling awkward and guilty.

"I was never in any real danger." Danica informed her as she extricated herself from the hug as politely as possible. "Thanks for agreeing to take me in on such short notice."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jacqueline was completely sincere and Danica felt herself relax slightly. At least one of them didn't appear to feel awkward.

"You are very pregnant." Danica commented lightly, wanting to change the subject. Jacqueline nodded.

"I am ready to burst." She agreed. "Did you see Ron?" Danica nodded. "Is he still in love with you?" Danica frowned, caught off guard by the question. Jacqueline reached forward and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before leading Danica into the kitchen. "It's actually something I'm quite grateful for – the love you two have for each other."

"Jacqueline, this conversation is making me incredibly uncomfortable." Danica stated. "Ron is _your_ husband and the father of your baby; whatever he and I had is over." Jacqueline shot her a look that clearly said 'oh please'.

"Ron only married me _because_ I was pregnant and all three of us know that for a fact. And really, I'm quite fine with that. I never was in love with Ron." Jacqueline motioned for Danica to take a seat; she did so with a frown. She had no idea where this conversation was going – if anywhere. "And he won't be my husband for much longer." Danica's frown deepened.

"Any why is that?"

"I received a letter about a week ago from William." Danica's mouth dropped.

"He's alive?" Jacqueline nodded.

"Very much so. He was captured; he's been in a prison camp ever since, but it's been freed now." Tears sprung to Jacqueline's eyes. "I never thought…"She trailed off and composed herself before beginning to speak again. "He'll be coming home soon."

"Well that's great."

"It is." Jacqueline concurred." But it also means that I have to make some large changes." Danica was beginning to see where the conversation was headed and she was feeling a little giddy at the prospect of Ron being wife-free.

"Have you told Ron yet?"

"I sent him a letter explaining everything. I would rather have told him in person, but since it's very likely that William will be home first, well, I don't want Ron to come back and be ambushed with all of it." Danica nodded in understanding. She wasn't sure how Ron would take the news, but she couldn't imagine that he'd be too heartbroken.

"I'm assuming William doesn't know about the baby."

"No." Jacqueline replied; she then took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Which brings me to our next subject. Danica, I'm about to ask you to do something for me. It's not a decision to be made lightly; so I'd like you to think about it before giving me your response." Danica nodded slowly, wondering just what it was that Jacqueline was about to ask her.

"I want you to take the baby." Danica blinked.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" Danica was beyond flabbergasted; she had to have heard wrong. "Did you just say that you want me to take your baby?"

"Yes, I want you to take the baby." Jacqueline repeated, still sounding completely serious. It took a moment but Danica's shock wore off; she shoved herself away from the kitchen table, lurching to her feet.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"I'm quite sane I assure you." Jacqueline replied calmly. "And I've thought a great deal about this."

"Oh, by all means," Danica waved her arms grandiosely. "Enlighten me on your thinking."

"Are you actually going to listen to what I have to say? Or are you going to continue pacing?" Danica shot her a look.

"You just asked me to take your child." Sarcasm dripped heavily from her voice. "It's put me in a bit of a mood." And Danica's own pregnancy mood swings certainly weren't helping.

"If you say no I'll understand, but please listen to my reasons and think about it – really truly think about it – before giving your response." Jacqueline's eyes were pleading and it wasn't long before Danica caved. She sighed and sat back down at the kitchen table, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I'll start with the most obvious reason – William would be incredibly unhappy to come home and find me the mother of a child that isn't his."

"But wouldn't he understand if you explain the situation to him? You thought, and for good reason, that he was dead."

"Of course he would understand, but it would still hurt him. And seeing the child everyday would be a never-ending reminder of what happened between Ron and me. That cannot be good for a marriage." Danica nodded. "William's been through enough; he doesn't need to bear that as well." Jacqueline began to play with her wedding band. Danica wondered if it was the ring Ron had given her or William. "And this child deserves to be in a loving environment. Ron and I don't love each other – at least not in that way. Neither of us planned this pregnancy and honestly if I could take that whole night back, pregnancy included, I would."

"You can't mean that." But Jacqueline nodded.

"I do; with all my heart." Danica sighed and ran a hand through her hair. After a moment she fixed Jacqueline with a searching look.

"Do you _really_ think you can give up your own flesh and blood? 'Cause honestly I'm not sure you can. I know I couldn't."

"Well," Jacqueline sniffed, "I know _I_ can. This baby wasn't supposed to happen." Suddenly it struck Danica that it wasn't William who would view the baby as a constant reminder, but Jacqueline herself. Danica was surprised by her friend's reaction; she seemed so kind and this whole idea of giving up her baby seemed so unkind.

"You have every right to judge me." Jacqueline murmured guiltily.

"I'm not judging you." Danica quickly lied. "It's just…" Danica sighed. "Jacqueline, this is your _baby_."

"_And_ Ron's; I don't want it." There was an almost petulant edge to Jacqueline's voice that irritated Danica.

"And how are you planning on explaining the missing baby to Ron? And William for that matter? Everyone knows that you're pregnant; they're bound to talk."

"I'm going to say that the baby died. Dr. Trask has already agreed to be a second eyewitness; you'll be the first. William and I can recover from that. You'll take the baby away at night and no one will be the wiser." Danica didn't point out that she hadn't yet agreed to the whole crazy plan, though she had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to; consequences be damned. "I'll explain everything to Ron in another letter."

"That's quite a thing to put in a letter." Danica mused.

"He'll be told the truth and at least he'll know." Jacqueline replied.

"He won't be happy."

"Really? I think he'll be thrilled to find you with his child." Danica wanted to laugh, but she didn't. She wasn't sure how Jacqueline would take the news of Danica's own pregnancy so she decided she'd keep it to herself – for now.

"Where would I be running off to in the middle of the night with this baby?"

"Wherever you want." Jacqueline replied. "I'll give you whatever financial help I can." Danica leaned back in her seat. "I know it's a lot to ask, but you're my only hope." Danica snorted.

"But no pressure right?"

"You have the final say." Jacqueline replied. "But I need your answer by tomorrow morning." Danica nodded. "Now!" Jacqueline seemed to completely switch personalities; reverting back to the happy, bubbly Jacqueline that Danica was more familiar with, but now it only made Danica feel angry. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No." Danica shook her head as she stood. "I'm going to go for a walk; visit my father's grave." Jacqueline deflated a bit, but nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Well I'm going to make a stew so it will be waiting for you when you get back."

"Thank you." Forcing herself to give Jacqueline a smile, Danica left the house. The rain had stopped, but there was still a chill in the air. She hurried past Mrs. Henderson's house and turned down the road that led to the cemetery where her father was buried. Her mind was reeling – as it often did when she was in Aldbourne – and bouncing back and forth between wanting to take the baby and not wanting to take the baby. Taking on the added responsibility of another baby when soon enough she'd have her own wasn't the wisest thing to do since she didn't have a job, a husband and she wasn't even sure she had a place to live in Egypt. For all she knew her home in Sidi Barrani had been destroyed. Danica didn't allow herself to think that her mother was dead; there was no reason to believe she was.

Her father's grave was in a back corner of the cemetery and surrounded on all sides by fresh graves, further reminder of the war's penchant for thieving lives away. Danica knelt down near the small marker and brushed away the few leaves that rested at its base. The marker itself was simple, saying only his name and birth and death dates, but it served its purpose.

"Hi dad." She said softly before her eyes darted around to see if anyone else was there and had heard her. She was alone. "I know Aldbourne, England isn't exactly where you planned on spending eternity, but at least it's a pretty place. I'll come back to visit as often as I can and bring mom of course." She glanced around the cemetery again. "I'll be returning to Sidi Barrani soon or at least what's left of it. I won't be returning alone either." She sighed. "I don't know whether you'd be happy or furious and I guess I never will." Danica kissed her fingers and then pressed the same fingers to her father's marker. "I love you dad; keep an eye on us." She got to her feet and turned around to retrace her steps back to Jacqueline's house. By the time she reached the front door, Danica knew what she was going to do. Jacqueline was still sitting in the kitchen, reading the day's paper as she ate her stew and she looked up as Danica entered.

"I'll take the baby on one condition." Danica announced as she placed her hands flat on the table. "You have to sign a document that states plainly you're giving up your parental rights and I want Dr. Trask to sign it as a witness. I don't doubt your desire to be rid of this baby, but my father always said to get important things on paper." Jacqueline nodded without hesitation.

"Absolutely." Danica nodded stiffly once.

"I hope you're sure about this Jacqueline because once that paper is signed there's no going back."

"I'm sure." Jacqueline assured her firmly. "I'm sure."

* * *

Jacqueline went into labor two days later; Danica fetched Dr. Trask as had been planned. Danica waited on the stairs as he handled the delivery. She must've dozed off because the next thing she knew Dr. Trask was standing above her.

"Is Jacqueline okay?" Trask nodded.

"She's fine."

"And the baby?" Danica asked as she stood and stretched.

"A healthy baby boy." Trask started back towards Jacqueline's room and Danica followed. Jacqueline was lying in her bed; the baby was in a little basket nearby. Danica walked over to the basket and knelt down, sticking her finger in to push the blanket aside. The baby was a normal baby in every sense of the word and Danica found herself instantly smitten. Smiling, she reached in and scooped him out. A little mew-like whine escaped his lips, but otherwise remained silent. Remembering the paper in her pocket, Danica used one hand to pull it free and hold it out towards Trask.

"Here." Trask took it and walked over to Jacqueline. Danica rocked the baby as she watched the two sign it. Trask returned a moment later and handed the now signed paper back to her.

"I'll walk you to the train station." He said quietly. Danica nodded. Jacqueline didn't say anything as they left and Danica didn't try to offer a good bye. A silent agreement seemed to hang in the air that no one would say anything. Danica waited until she and Trask were downstairs before breaking the quiet.

"You're going to keep an eye on her right?" He nodded.

"Of course. Is this all?" He asked in regards to her bag by the door. Danica nodded. Trask had just picked it up when a knock came at the door. Feeling like they'd been caught red-handed, as unreasonable as she knew it was, Danica hugged the new baby to her chest as tightly as she dared and opened the door. A British solder she didn't recognize was standing on the stoop and his face lit up when he saw her.

"Danica Graham." He said as a statement of fact and not a question.

"Clearly you know who I am, but who are you?"

"Leftenant John Reid." He replied, sticking out his hand. Danica didn't take it, choosing instead to glance down at the baby in her arms. Lieutenant Reid followed her gaze and made an 'oh' face. His hand dropped back to his side. "I wasn't aware you had a child."

"He's rather new." Danica replied glibly. Reid noticed Trask for the first time.

"Are you the father?" Trask shook his head.

"Doctor."

"Oh." A silence fell.

"What are you doing here?" Danica finally asked, beginning to get impatient.

"Ah, yes, we did get a bit off topic. I'm here to take you back to your mother. She misses you terribly and would like you very much to come home." Relief flooded through Danica.

"She's alive?"

"And well." Reid added with a brief nod. "She gave me this to convince you of my validity." He held out a letter.

"Ah…"

"Oh right. Forgive me." Flustered, Reid unfolded the letter and held it up for Danica to read. It was brief and to the point, but clearly in her mother's handwriting and words. "I have further proof if you should desire to-"

"We have to go." Danica interrupted abruptly. "Have you arranged transportation?" Reid, even more flustered than he was before, nodded.

"Yes, of course, but-" Danica turned to Trask.

"Thank you Doctor, but I won't be needing your help." Trask nodded, handed Reid Danica's bag and passed Reid as he left the house. Danica turned back to Reid. "We're ready when you are Lieutenant." Reid nodded and started down the steps. Danica, still hugging the baby boy – whom she would have to name soon – close, glanced once more toward Jacqueline's room before shutting the door and following after the British lieutenant.

* * *

**A/N:**** What a chapter huh? It's the second to last so I hope it was good, lol. The last chapter won't be up until after Memorial Day weekend because I am going away for that and I will not be able to write at all.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Band of Brothers**_**; this is based on the miniseries and totally meant for entertainment.**

* * *

Ron crumpled the letters in his fist, ignoring the sting of a paper cut between his pointer and middle finger. It had been one hell of a week. First Grant had been shot in the head and barely survived and now he received not one but _two_ letters from his "wife" containing huge if not altogether bad news. The first letter informed him of her late husband's return to life and eventual return to England; naturally she had annulled the marriage between Ron and herself. The second letter, which was post marked at a later date yet had nonetheless survived at the same time as the first letter; it contained the information about their child. To his complete surprise, Jacqueline had given up all rights to the boy – Ron allowed himself a proud smile upon learning it was a boy – and given him to Danica. Ron was neither pleased nor displeased with this bit of news. Mostly he was just overwhelmed. In one swift motion he'd been freed from his undesired marriage to Jacqueline, and both his children, though one was unborn, were in the care of the woman he loved. But there were no letters from Danica, no telegrams, nothing at all. Ron didn't like not knowing where they were or if Danica was going to allow him access to the boys. In the back of his mind he realized that an actual relationship between the two of them was possible, but their last meeting had left their relationship shaky. And what was really frustrating was that there really wasn't anything he could do about it at the moment anyway. He had agreed to stay with the army and until they gave him a break, he was stuck where he was.

* * *

They were traveling by boat all the way to Sidi Barrani; weather providing and correct intelligence reports about the water being U-Boat free, the journey would only take a week. And Lieutenant Reid, Danica soon discovered, was a very chatty Brit who asked too many questions – especially concerning Aaron, or her new bouncing baby boy. Danica knew she shouldn't be surprised by the questions, but she was at her limit. She was exhausted and trying to figure out how to be a mother. She just wasn't interested in explanations.

"He's an adorable little lad." Reid commented as he looked over her shoulder as they stood in line for food. Everything about the ship was crude, but it served its purpose.

"He is." I confirmed flatly.

"He appears to take after his father." Reid said this in a light tone; it was a tone Danica recognized as his 'probing voice'. So far all she'd told him was Ron's name.

"That'll serve him well later in life; his father's a handsome man." She sent Reid a smile, hoping he'd drop it, but as usual he didn't.

"And where is his father?" Danica sighed as she moved forward in line.

"I already told you – somewhere in Germany I think. I haven't spoken to him recently." That was actually true. She had no idea where Ron was.

"But surely he contacted you once you informed him of Aaron's birth." Danica rounded on him, but kept her voice low as she spoke.

"Leftenant, I truly appreciate your help in returning me and my son to Egypt, but you're asking a lot of questions and frankly it's not really any of your business." Reid stepped away, his back suddenly gone stiff.

"Forgive my intrusion," His voice was equally stiff, "It was kindly meant." Inwardly Danica groaned. Ron was right – an attitude adjustment couldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "That was rude; I know you're just trying to help. I guess I do sort of owe you an explanation. Can we get our food and then I'll explain?" Reid nodded though the expression on his face didn't change. Shifting her hold on Aaron, Danica moved forward to claim her plate of "grub" and then made her way to an empty seat. She'd already fed Aaron before leaving the room so she could eat without that particular interruption. Reid wasn't long in following after her. There was silence as they began eating and Danica prepared herself to tell Reid the truth. She wasn't ashamed or even embarrassed, but the way she'd come to be Aaron's mother wasn't exactly the kind of story that mainstream society would be comfortable with. Danica glanced down at the drowsy Aaron. She'd become instantly attached to the boy.

"He's my son." She said firmly but softly. Reid raised his eyes to look at her. "But I didn't give birth to him." She paused as she readjusted Aaron's romper shirt. "The woman who gave birth to Aaron is a friend of mine." It took Danica just under ten minutes to tell the whole story to Reid who remained silent throughout the whole thing. When she finished, Danica fixed Reid with a defiant look. "I have a signed document that says I'm his legal mother and I have every intention of staying his mother."

"And I have no intention of doing anything to jeopardize your claim which sounds legal regardless." Reid assured her with a smile. "As far as anyone need know – including your mother if you so wish – is that you're Aaron's mother. Now I got the impression that this officer, Ronald Speirs, means more to you than just being the father of Aaron." Danica sighed. She'd done her best to keep Ron and their connection out of the story, but apparently she hadn't done a good enough job.

"We had a relationship." She admitted. "A brief one because of Jacqueline becoming pregnant."

"But you still care for him?"

"Yes." She pondered whether or not she should tell Reid about her own pregnancy and Ron's involvement in that, but she decided against it.

"Do you think he'll try to find you and Aaron?" Danica nodded. She was 100% positive.

"More than likely, but it won't be anytime soon. He's still involved with what's left of the war going on in Europe. And even if he does come to find us I don't think he'll take Aaron away from me. He may be gruff, but he's a good man." Reid nodded.

"Well I'm glad you shared the truth with me." Danica nodded even though she wasn't sure if she should have told him. "Are you going to tell your mother?"

"I don't know yet." Danica replied honestly. "And until I do decide, I'd appreciate you not saying anything." Reid promised he wouldn't. "Thank you." He nodded. "And thank you – for helping me get back home."

"You're welcome."

"And since I've been so open and honest with you, I think it's only fair that you share just how you came to be involved with my mother." To Danica's surprise, Reid's face flushed.

"We're not involved." He said quickly – _too _quickly for Danica's liking. She frowned. "We're not." Reid assured her again, this time more firmly. "She's a lovely woman, your mother. I was stationed in Sidi Barrani after what was left of the Italians and smattering of Germans were pushed out. I met your mother on one of my patrols." A small smile came over his face and his eyes glazed over slightly as he relived the memory. "She was fixing up her house – sweeping out the debris – and she yelled at me for stepping in her dirt pile and making a mess. And then she apologized and invited me in for tea." Reid returned to the present and focused on Danica, regarding her thoughtfully. "You remind me of her." Danica had never been told that before and she said as much to Reid who raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Well the two of you are quite alike."

"There was a time that I would've found that insulting," Danica admitted with a thin smile, "But now I know it's a compliment." Reid smiled.

"That it is." A gurgle left Aaron's lips and Danica glanced down to see if he was alright. He was sound asleep. She lifted her head back up to ask a question that she was dying to know the answer to.

"Do you have feelings for my mother?" Reid nodded.

"I do." He admitted. "But there's nothing going on between us."

"So you've said." Danica wasn't sure how she felt about her mother being with another man, after all her father hadn't been gone very long. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Sensing her discomfort, Reid said,

"I know that your father's death is still very new and I have _no_ intention of trying to take his place. And even if you mother is never romantically interested in me, I am content to remain her friend." Not knowing what to say, Danica just nodded and changed the subject.

"Has my mother talked to you about Jan Klein?" Reid nodded.

"Quite a bit actually. Nasty man." Danica snorted.

"That's being kind. Any idea what happened to him?"

"No." Reid answered with a shake of his head. "I haven't been able to find any trace of him. Either he's dead or gone into hiding. My guess is the latter." Danica was inclined to agree. "But I can assure you that he's being looked for and when he's found, he'll be punished accordingly."

"Good." Danica got to her feet. "I'm going back to my cabin. Since he's asleep, I'll take the opportunity to catch a nap as well." Reid nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner then."

"See you at dinner."

* * *

**The Harbor of Sidi Barrani**

Descending the gangplank to the dock below had Danica remembering her first arrival in the town. It surprised her to discover that, like that first time, she still had a slight feeling of misgiving. It was uncomfortable for her to realize that the reason it didn't feel like a homecoming was because Ron wasn't there waiting. Danica pushed the useless thought aside and began scanning the thin crowd for her mother.

"There she is." Reid declared. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he steered Danica to the right. Danica almost didn't recognize her mother. The last time she'd seen her mother she'd been thin, pale and sickly; this woman was plump, tan and incredibly healthy looking. For Henrietta Graham at least the war had been good for her health.

"Danica!" She exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her daughter.

"Careful for Aaron." Danica warned as she felt tears come to her eyes. Her mother gasped as she saw the baby in her arms.

"Oh my God! You have a baby!" Henrietta laughed happily and pulled Danica and Aaron into a careful hug. A tear slipped down Danica's cheek and Henrietta wiped it away with her thumb. "Welcome home."

"It's _so_ good to see you mom." Danica murmured. Henrietta kissed the side of her head before looking up at Reid.

"Thank you John." Reid smiled, dipping his head slightly.

"Let's get all of you home and out of this heat." The two women remained attached to one another as Reid led them from the dock. Henrietta was enamored with baby Aaron.

"He's adorable."

"He is." Danica agreed, watching as her mother stroked his cheek.

"And you said his name is Aaron?" Danica nodded. "That's a good name." Henrietta squeezed her daughter's shoulder which her arm was around. "Oh I'm so glad you're home!"

* * *

**August 1946, Sidi Barrani, Egypt**

It had been hot inside the plane, but the wave of heat that hit Ron's face as he descended the stairs made him grimace.

"You'll get used to it." The only other passenger on the plane assured him. Ron doubted that, but remained silent on that topic.

"Is there a taxi service?"

"Yes." The man replied as they both finished the climb. "But it isn't very large or glamorous."

"I don't need glamorous," Ron said brusquely, "I need a ride."

"Then you're in luck." The British man pointed him towards a very rundown black car that looked like it said 'Taxi' in faded white letters. "That's the only one in town at the moment and it's best you get it while you can." Muttering a half-hearted good bye, Ron switched his bag to his other shoulder and headed for the cab. The Egyptian cabbie was reading an Arabic newspaper and seemed oblivious to the sounds of Ron clearing his throat to get his attention. Because of the stifling heat, Ron's temper was even shorter than usual and he slammed his hand down atop the car. The cabbie jumped, hitting his head on the roof. He glowered up at Ron as he rubbed at the sore spot; Ron stared back at him unapologetically.

"American." The cabbie spat out.

"Yeah," Ron confirmed, "And I need a ride."

"That would be why you are hitting my cab." Ron pulled the address from his breast pocket – found thanks to Lewis Nixon who was still a great resource – and handed it to the cabbie before climbing into the backseat.

"That's where I need to go." Ron had barely closed the car door when the cab took off.

"You are here for the mother's wedding?" Ron felt his heart drop even, but he kept his face impassive. _Was it possible Danica had fallen in love with another man?_ Ron knew the thought was entirely plausible – Danica was a beautiful young woman and even with two young children she was quite a catch. Still his throat went dry at the thought.

"Who's the groom?" Ron asked as he wet his lips.

"A British leftenant." The cabbie replied, putting a horrible British accent on the "leftenant". Ron scowled, turning his eyes out the window. _A British officer,_ his scowl deepened, _why wasn't he surprised?_ Somehow, given all the British women the Americans had charmed in England, there was something ironic about Danica being engaged to a Brit. But ironic or not, Ron still wasn't happy. The cab pulled to a stop. "Here." The cabbie held out his hand for payment; Ron deposited the money in his palm and climbed quickly from the cab, his pack once again swung over his shoulder. The cab sped away as Ron stared up at the white house before him. It was remarkably unremarkable and a place that Ron couldn't find himself liking all that much. Though the news of Danica's impending marriage effectively destroyed his plans, he had no choice but to follow through on his visit. The plane wasn't going to be coming back for another week. Steeling himself for the disappoint and heartbreak that lay ahead, Ron walked up to the door and knocked. When no one answered after a minute, Ron knocked again. This time the door opened. A caramel skinned teenager stared at him.

"How may I help you sir?" She said in perfect and crisp English.

"I'm here to see Danica Graham. I'm Ron Speirs." The teenager stepped aside.

"Please come in sir." Once Ron stepped through the door, it was shut behind and he was pointed upstairs. "She is in the third room on your left." Ron thanked the girl and headed up the stairs. It took him longer than expected. There were over a dozen photographs lining the wall and all of them contained Danica and two very young boys. Ron was fascinated by them. Even at their young age, Ron could tell that the boys were his sons and he was glad to see that they both looked healthy and incredibly happy with Danica – not that he had had any doubts. Danica also looked healthy and more beautiful than he remembered. For the first time since he'd come up with the idea, Ron felt unsure. If they were so happy, who was he to come in and disrupt that? A squeal of laughter drifted down the stairs and Ron's reasons for coming came rushing back. He many have lost Danica, but those were his sons and he wasn't about to lose them too. Filled with renewed purpose, Ron completed the trek upstairs and found the third door on the left. It was already ajar and a slight push of his hand swung it open completely. He was greeted by the sight of a bathing suit clad Danica sitting in the bathtub washing a baby on her lap while a young toddle – the one who had laughed – sat in front of her, playing with several rubber ducks. Danica glanced at Ron casually. She didn't look at all surprised and her words confirmed that she wasn't.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She looked him up and down before smiling. "You look good, but you must be stifling in those clothes."

"I am." Ron admitted. His wardrobe wasn't very large and certainly didn't contain any "desert-friendly' outfits.

"The room on the left has some of my dad's old clothes. You can change and come back-"

"I'll change later." Ron interrupted, though not unkindly. He dropped his pack lightly to the floor and stepped closer to the tub, kneeling down at its edge. By now his presence had been noticed by both boys and they were watching him curiously. Danica giggled. "What?"

"You three all have the exact same curious look on your faces." She explained. "It's adorable." Ron smiled. _Motherhood,_ he mused to himself, _had made Danica Graham soft, but not in a bad way._ "That young man," She pointed to the older boy, "Is Aaron and this little guy," She squeezed the baby's cheeks gently, "Is Philip." They weren't names he would've picked, but he liked them well enough.

"Hi Aaron, Philip." Ron greeted, somewhat awkwardly.

"Dada?" Aaron asked, glancing towards Danica questioningly. She nodded proudly.

"That's dada, yes." Aaron looked back at Ron.

"Dada." He held out a duck; Ron took it.

"Thank you." Ron looked at Danica who had returned to bathing Philip. "How does he-"

"Recognize you?" She finished for him; Ron nodded. "I've been showing him your picture since he was a wee little baby." She replied. "And because he's so smart-" She flashed Aaron a proud smile, "-he can now put two and two together." She fixed Ron with a look. "So you better not be leaving us anytime soon." Ron frowned.

"How is your fiancé going to feel about that?" Now Danica was frowning.

"I have a fiancé?"

"I was told you were marrying a British lieutenant." Danica laughed.

"Either someone gave you wrong information or you misunderstood. _I'm_ not marrying a British lieutenant, my _mother_ is." Relief flooded through Ron. "I'm a free woman."

"Well in that case…" Ron leaned forward and pressed a long overdue kiss to Danica's lips. "You're going to marry me." He stated. Danica nodded.

"As long as you realize that I come with two sons." She teased. Ron smiled.

"I think I can handle that."

"Good 'cause these boys are all clean." She handed Philip to Ron before standing and scooping up Aaron. "You're not going to break him." Danica informed Ron as she handed him a towel to wrap the baby in. "Especially with Philip – he's a squirmer." As if on cue, Philip leaned sharply to the right to grab at the towel rod; Ron had to struggle to keep a grip on him. Danica smiled. "Told you. Follow me." Ron followed Danica out of the bathroom and into the room across the hall. As she dressed Aaron, Ron stared down at the baby in his arms; Philip stared right back up at him. Ron realized that while Philip took after him, he had his mother's eyes and they were just as captivating – though in a very different way. Philip reached his little hand up and put it on his father's lips. Ron couldn't help but grin. Danica slipped past him and placed a now clothed Aaron into one of the two cribs. "Do you want to dress Philip?" She asked Ron as she held out the clothing items. Ron handed her Philip. She laughed and took Philip away to dress him. Left with Aaron, Ron looked down at his first born. He couldn't understand how Jacqueline could give up the boy, but he was glad Aaron had gone to Danica and not some stranger. "He's a beauty isn't he?" Danica asked as she returned with Philip. Ron nodded.

"They're both handsome." He murmured. He would never leave these three – never. Danica placed Philip in his crib before taking Ron's hand and leading him from the room, closing the door halfway behind them.

"I'm sure you want to stare at them in wonder for a little bit longer, but they need their afternoon nap." Ron nodded in reluctant understanding. She led him to the top of the stairs and they both sat.

"How'd you know I would come find you?" Danica smiled.

"Because you're you." She replied. "Because I have both your sons, and because you're the kind of man who cares, regardless of your attitude." She smiled up at him. "Basically, you're a good man Ronald Speirs." Ron reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her eat.

"I know." Danica smacked him playfully. He caught her hand and kept it between his own two. "We have a lot to talk about."

"We do." Danica confirmed.

"I'm still in the army; will be for awhile."

"I didn't think you'd be leaving it anytime soon." She smiled at him. "It suits you."

"And I don't want to live in Egypt."

"Alright." Ron frowned down at her.

"You're not arguing." Danica shook her head before resting it against his shoulder. Ron felt the wetness of her bathing suit soaking his own clothes, but he didn't care.

"No, I'm not." She glanced up at him so their eyes could meet. "You told me once that I needed an attitude adjustment and as it turns out motherhood provided one for me." She gave him a teasing smile. "Besides I can't give these boys a real education or full life here. The world's different now; I want them to have it all. Annnnddd…." She slipped her arm through his. "You're their father; you need to be an everyday part of their lives _and_ mine." Ron smiled and watched as she closed her eyes. She was tired, and so was he, Ron realized. He needed them as much as they needed him. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head before looking at the pictures lining the wall again. "I'm glad you're here Ron." She said softly, eyes still closed. Ron nodded.

"I know. Come on, let's get you to bed." Danica gave a lackluster protest that he ignored as he helped her to her feet. "Where's your room?" She pointed and Ron scooped her up into his arms. By the time he reached the door, she was asleep; he placed her on the bed only to have a cry from the boy's room have her sitting up again. "I'll take care of it." Danica, tired as she was, sent him an unsure look. Ron gave her a dazzling smile. "Trust me." He pushed her gently back down onto the bed. "I got it." Danica turned to lie on her side so she could watch him leave. A minute or so later, the crying was replaced by soft murmuring that she couldn't make. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Her pyramid was finally complete.

The End

* * *

**A/N: ****So we come to the end of it all. I wanted to give them a ridiculously sweet and sappy ending; hopefully I succeeded. If anyone was really curious about what happened to Jan Klein, in my head I see him being captured by Nazi Hunters. Just thought I'd share that. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I look forward to reading your final reviews.**

**I'm also going to say that this will probably be my last **_**Band of Brothers**_** story for awhile. I had another idea, but honestly I don't know if I have it in me to write another one and be all that original at this point. Plus with school getting more complicated, I just don't have as much time to write. So better to stop while I'm kind of ahead, lol. For more information, please read my profile, if you're, you know, interested, lol.  
**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-AivieEnchanted**


End file.
